


Smoke and Glitter

by Toryb



Series: Lead and Love [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Cheryl Blossom is an angel in devil's clothing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, If the writers are going to do Toni Topaz dirty I'll give her the goodness she deserves, Kid Fic, My first fic not featuring murderer as a prominent plot point, Single mom Betty Cooper, Slow Burn, Slow burn baby burn, So much glitter you won't be able to shake it off, Strangers to Lovers, Stripper Names Ahoy, background Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 69,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toryb/pseuds/Toryb
Summary: Betty had figured the owner of The Whyte Wyrm, the only strip club in Riverdale, would be an early forties uncle figure with a few missing teeth. What she hadn't expected was a James Dean dreamboat to walk in and completely flip her hum drum life on it's head. Three years after leaving her demons behind in New York City, is she ready to open up again?





	1. The Whyte Wyrm

**Author's Note:**

> My name is Tori and I have no self control when it comes to limiting the amount of fics I write at once. The idea struck me and I've been plagued with inspiration. This first chapter is actually the longest first chapter I've ever written for a fic (six pages). Thanks to my beta @QueenofBabble for her help as always!
> 
> important things to note: Cheryl Blossom has a heart of gold under all that armor and if the writers continue to screw over Toni Topaz as a potentially outstanding character I will continue to write to make up for it.
> 
> Please enjoy my first fic ever not featuring murder as a prominent plot point. Pretty proud of myself for that one.

The Whyte Wyrm. Even in the daylight the pink neon sign flittered, inviting in the few early rising guests. The building was a refurbished biker bar: now housing the only strip club in Riverdale. Despite being located on the Southside, the club attracted patrons from every walk of life. Cops, doctors, the mayor's husband had been seen a few times. Even a few people from Greendale found their way across the river to come enjoy the company of a few lovely girls.

Betty felt out of place. Despite the smoke fumes and motorcycle exhaust, something about this place was alluring. She had never felt alluring in her life. But desperate? That, she was quickly becoming intimately familiar with.

It had been nearly two years since she’d moved to Riverdale and she’d yet to hold down a steady job. Work cropped up every now and again, odd jobs like articles for online papers, holiday work at the Greendale mall, but nothing that was stable enough to get out of the cramped two bedroom apartment on the Southside.

By all standards, the place was a shithole. The elevator hadn’t worked since they’d moved in, so it was a four story climb every time they got home. With groceries in her hands, she was sure back troubles were going to find her before her twenty-fifth birthday. There wasn’t a dryer; which meant clothes hung up to dry by the heater. Sometimes even that would bust and the grumpy middle aged superintendent would have to get it back into gear with a few kicks.

Rent was due soon and Betty hadn’t worked in weeks. She shared most of the expenses with her roommate (and third cousin), Cheryl. Cheryl Blossom was an angel in devil’s clothing. One would think someone who was a third cousin once removed wouldn’t hold loyalties, but when the redhead got her perfectly manicured claws into something, she didn’t like to let go. But Betty couldn’t continue to mooch of her kindness for forever. Things were getting tighter and tighter by the day.

So Betty found herself here, on the front steps of the Wyrm, begging the position Cheryl mentioned hadn’t already been filled. When the idea of joining her friend at the club had first been brought up, Betty had been reluctant. During high school, she’d always been described as pretty, or cute, two qualities that did not make the best stripper. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much work for a drop out. Eventually, she relented and allowed Cheryl to set up the interview.

Gathering whatever was left of her courage, Betty entered the revolving doors of the club. Inside the Wyrm was dark with smoke. A few men were scattered around the tables, watching a short, pixie like woman dance on stage as a redheaded man DJ’d her music. _Holly Jingle_ the screen behind her said. A name like that was enough to give Betty a good giggle. She supposed someone out there had to have a Christmas fetish, and they were in the business of pleasing.

The bartender was a tall man, with slicked back hair and a boyish, charming demeanor. She walked up to him, smile plastered on her face as she tried to squash the nerves under her kitten heel.

Upon her approach, he smiled back. The red inscribed name tag read _Kevin._ “What can I get for you?”

“I’m looking for Ms. Veronica? My names Betty and I have an interview with her for the um, position,” she hadn’t known how formal, if at all, things would be in this situation. It was best to walk the line.

“I’ll get her. Word of advice, don’t call her Miss. Makes her feel old,” he laughed and opened the door behind him, disappearing for a moment, before returning with a stunning brunette by his side.

She was small, but with enough fire in her eyes that Betty couldn’t help but be impressed. Pearls hung from her neck and tall heels clicked with every step she took across the wooden floors. This woman had to be Veronica and she was suddenly very intimidated.

“You must be Betty! It’s so great to meet you!” Her attitude was friendly as she gestured for them to take a seat on the leather barstools.

It wasn’t right to stereotype, but Veronica didn’t look like someone who should be working at a strip club. Maybe running a gala or shaking down criminals with a steely gaze in a courtroom. Manager at the Whyte Wyrm? Not so much. From the top of her head all the way down to her Prada shoes, the woman oozed high class.

“I see you already met Kevin? He’s the best bartender in all of New York I swear it. And also my absolute favorite gay.”

He sat down a glass of scotch in front of her, grin wide. “I’d say you’re just flattering me so I’ll stay but I also know it’s true. Just let me know if you guys need anything else. I live to serve. At least until seven when I clock out.”

Veronica rolls her eyes and turns back to Betty. “So Cheryl put in a good word for you. I just have to ask a few questions, standard procedure to make sure you’ll be a good fit. How do you two know each other?”

“Right, of course!” Betty wasn’t expecting to waltz right in and be handed a job. The people seem nice though, so she’s hoping things go well. A pay check of any kind would help her feel like less of a failure. “We’re...cousins. Third cousins technically so I’d call us friends first I think.”

She marks something on her notebook. Betty can’t help but notice the fancy golden script on the leather cover: _Lodge._ “How old are you? I know it seems silly but we get a lot of girls coming in here who are underage and that’s a massive liability as well as being downright creepy.”

“Twenty one,” she confirms, handing over her driver’s license as confirmation.

This seems to help the woman relax as she takes a drink of her scotch. “Amazing. And you’re absolutely gorgeous so that won’t be a problem. Do you have any dancing experience?”

Betty flushed at her compliment. Gorgeous? Well that was a first.

“I do. I um...I was a dancer all my life. Ballet, jazz, hip hop, contemporary, and I took a few pole dancing classes too.”

Fondly, she recalled a time where her next recital was the biggest worry on her mind. Dancing had been her calling, her passion, her reason for living. Every breath on stage, every movement felt like an explosion, a burst of creativity and freedom she couldn’t put into words. But the universe was full of unexpected little surprises and her dreams had been snuffed out before they’d really even began.

“That’s amazing. I swear you’re already a godsend. We’ve been looking for someone to fill the spot for almost a month now. We’ve only got five girls right now and we’re all exhausted with the extra shifts. I’d like to actually spend one night having dinner with my husband.”

Veronica asked a few more question, jotting down a few things in her notebook for every answer. Betty was surprised by how well the interview was going. On top of that, she liked Veronica. She was a lot more approachable than she’d seemed at the beginning. Maybe they could be friends, something Betty was currently in short supply of.

“I’ll be honest with you, I think you’re perfect for the job. Jughead’s on his way in now and he’ll ask a few more questions but I’m sure he’ll offer you the position. Do you have any questions for me?”

It was hard to think. She was practically being offered a job. After two years of searching, something in her life was finally going right. Betty tried to stop her mind from reeling and she put on her first earnest smile. “Actually yeah. I’m assuming Jughead’s the owner? What’s he like?”

“He’s got this hardass exterior but don’t let him fool you,” Veronica’s smile was fond. “That guy’s got a heart of gold. He pretty much always smell like cigarettes and soap. It’s like he’s trying to wash it away but when someone’s a chain smoker I think it’s just permeated the deepest layer of their skin. But he looks out for everyone here. We get crazy good benefits, insurance, sick days, and there’s a bouncer to make sure hands stay off of us.”

Betty lets her mind wander. This Jughead guy seemed nice, like a benevolent uncle watching over the girls of the club. Maybe he would be like her superintendent. Hopefully with a few more teeth.

“Well if it isn’t the devil himself!” Veronica exclaimed, looking towards the door.

The blonde's eyes followed hers. The man she had expected to see, a graying man perhaps in his forties, was not there. Instead her presence was graced by a James Dean dreamboat. He was tall, with the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. His demeanor was relaxed, studying the bar scene with a curious raise of his eyebrow. Dark sunglasses sat atop his head, almost blending in with the pitch black curls. Betty felt her entire body quiver with a feeling she couldn’t quite explain.

“Hey V,” even his voice made her shiver. Had she not been sitting in a chair, Betty feared she might collapse. “Is this the new recruit? I hope she didn’t scare you too much.” When he winked, her stomach did somersaults.

“N-no!” she cursed herself for stuttering. “She’s been great. I was actually just asking her about you.”

Jughead raised an eyebrow, “About me? That’s dangerous. Veronica likes to air out my dirty laundry to everyone.”

“Please Jug, I’m trying to get her to agree to work for us, not send her running for the hills,” Veronica stands and plants a kiss on the man’s cheek, leaving a bright purple mark in her wake. “I have to get ready for my number now. Come over for dinner tonight. I’m making your favorite. It was a pleasure to meet you Betty.”

Betty’s heart sank as she watched the dark haired woman walk off. Of course they were married, it made sense. She was the manager, and him the owner. Late nights making her miss meals with her husband?

“Are you two married?” she blurted out, instantly wishing she could find the nearest hole and dig herself into it.

His eyes widened and he choked on the drink Kevin had just offered him. It took a minute to compose himself. “Me and V? Fuck no. That,” he pointed to the DJ Betty had noticed earlier, “Is her husband. I’m as single as they come. Besides, I think being the best man at the wedding makes it worse if I was with her.”

Idiotic didn’t really begin to describe how she felt in that moment. Betty was sure her flushed cheeks were giving away the embarrassment. Thankfully, he seemed willing to move past it, and just offered her a quick smile.

“Cheryl said good things about you.”

“You’re the second person to tell me that today and I’m still shocked,” Betty tried a smile, a laugh, anything to try and smooth over the awkward tension she’d caused. “Cheryl’s not normally someone who’s full of compliments. I think the nicest thing she has ever said to my face was ‘Betty Cooper you're hair is looking less frizzy than usual today’.”

Jughead gave an easy laugh, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. “Yeah that sounds like her. I’m sure V gave you an interrogation so I’ll be pretty quick. All I need to know is what days you’re available to work and when you can start.”

  
She thought for a minute, trying not to choke on the smoke. It was something she wasn’t used to. “I can start Friday and I’m good to work most days. I know sometimes it probably can’t be helped but it would probably be easier on us if Cheryl and I didn’t work the same shifts very often.”

“That’s pretty doable,” he took a drag. “Most important question though: what’s your opinion on glitter?”

There was a mischievous glint in his eye. For a moment, Betty was reminded of a fairy trickster from her childhood books. Something about him made it hard not to smile as she answered, “I love it.”

“Perfect. Do you have time for us to take a few measurements?”

She looked over at the clock ticking on the wall. It was only two in the afternoon. Cheryl’s shift didn’t start until five, meaning she had plenty of time to get back. “Yes absolutely!”

Jughead walked her to the backstage area. It smelt much nicer in there, like perfume and makeup products. There were a few girls sitting around, chatting about things Betty couldn’t quite pick up on. Holly from before was currently sitting in front of a mirror, drinking down water like her life depended on it and counting crumpled bills. Some green was still sticking out from her brassiere, but she didn’t seem too bothered by it.

There were vanities all along the wall, covered in pictures and other paraphernalia. Crystal Vicious is Veronica. That much was given away by the multitude of perfume bottles and pictures of her and her husband. Cherry Bombshell she knew to be her cousin. She half expected the mirror to be covered in blood, but instead there’s a perfect kiss mark and a few pictures scattered in between the makeup. There’s an open vanity between Kitty Baker and Candy Crimson and Betty allows her mind to wonder about how she’ll decorate the space as her own.

Closer to the back was a woman wearing a silk robe and jeweled cat ears perched proudly on her head like a crown. Her confidence was alluring. Beside her was a pink haired beauty. Her eyes were hard, darting around like she expected chaos to erupt at any moment. Finally, her gaze landed on Betty and a smirk graced her features.

“I told you it would be another blonde Josie. You owe me ten,” Pink said. “Never bet against someone who’s known Jones since birth. He loves his Hitchcock.”

The kitten girl, Josie, rolled her eyes, pulling a somewhat saturated ten dollar bill from her black lace bra and handing it over. Betty’s a bit embarrassed by the entire exchange, but she reminded herself this was the world she’ll be living in now. Cash and boobs were the definition of the business.

“Gambling in my establishment again, Topaz?” Jughead tsked, leaning against the wall. He didn’t sound upset and there was a smile on his face regardless. “One day I’ll have you fired for this kind of behavior.”

“Over your dead body. Besides, where else would you find a bisexual biker gal? You need me for your diversity quota.”

They’re obviously close, and Betty tried not to feel the same pang of jealousy she felt earlier with Veronica. She barely knew this guy. And now he’s her boss. She’s pretty sure dating your own boss violates the highest workplace codes.

“Betty, this is Toni, aka Candy Crimson. I like to call her Royal Pain in My Ass, but it’s not a good stripper name.”

Toni laughed and stood up, “Not with that attitude it’s not. Nice to meet you Betty. Welcome to our circus. Most of us don’t bite. Well Cheryl does but I only let her if she asks nicely.”

Her friend had mentioned a gorgeous girl from work that she’d been flirting with. Betty suspects this is the one. Toni was definitely Cheryl’s type, someone who can keep up with her verbally as well as physically.

“Nice to meet you too,” she offered up her most stunning smile.

“Can you get her measurements T?” Jughead asked, snuffing his cigarette out on the only ashtray in the room. She suspected he’s the only reason there was actually one.

“Will do boss man,” Toni pulled out a tape measurer from a drawer in her vanity and began working. Betty tried to be still and comply with her requests to make the whole process quicker. “What’s your cup size?”

She was almost taken aback by the question until she reminded herself again where she is. “C,” she answered easily.

Toni nodded, “Yeah I thought so.” The last of the numbers were written down and she looked satisfied with the results. “Good body. Now we just need a name to go with it.”

A stripper name; that would make sense. She didn’t want to use her real one, there was too much tied to it now. It’s been muddied up by reality and if someone were to find her because of it...the results would not be good for any parties involved. She left a life behind her in New York City, one she didn’t ever want to go back to. A new name, a new job, maybe it was exactly what she needed to feel a little freer.

“What about Nancy?” Betty recalled her favorite books growing up. The crime solving Nancy Drew always made her smile.

Toni rolled her eyes, “This isn’t the PTA, no one wants to fuck a Nancy.”

Jughead snorted, an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips. Curiously, she wondered if it was habit that kept one pressed between them or if he wanted to keep up the dark, mysterious aura that clung to him.

“What about Angel?” he offered up, “Gorgeous, blonde: it fits.”

She felt a little sick at the suggestion. Angel...she was far from that. After all the bad, dirty things she had done, she didn’t deserve a moniker that sounded so soft and sweet. “Angel” belonged to the good girl next door who used to wear cardigans and bake sweets for the neighbors. That person had long since left her.

“I’m not sure…” Betty tried to protest, but was quickly cut off.

Josie spoke at last, “Angel Whyte. With a Y. This is your first place right? I think it fits. What do you think Midge?”

The pixie girl, Holly, or she guessed it was actually Midge, nodded, uncaring about anything but the bills she was trying to straighten. “Sounds good to me.”

“Well then Angel Whyte,” Jughead smiled at her, “Welcome to the Wyrm. Let me walk you out?”

Betty followed close beside him. The atmosphere of the establishment was so addictive, she didn’t want to leave. That’s what made it a good business, she supposed. But now it was time to get back home to Cheryl, and her baby girl Rosie.


	2. A Rose By Any Other Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely floored and humbled by all the love this fic has received so far. I cannot put into words how GRATEFUL I am for every single view, kudos, and comment. Like I could not, in my wildest dreams, accept a fic to get this much support on the first chapter. I have so many ideas and I'm so excited to be able to get to share them. I hope you enjoy this next chapter where we learn a little bit more about Rose and Betty's part.
> 
> PS. Writing a slow burn is harder than I thought. I'm on chapter 2 and I'm already like "But when can I make them kiss".
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @tory-b

“Good you’re home. Take your daughter.”

It wasn’t an uncommon greeting for Betty to get when she’d been out of the house for any longer than thirty minutes. Cheryl loved her niece, would protect her fiercely, but growing up as a twin meant she had very little idea of how to handle the squirming three year old toddler currently trying to throw itself from her arms.

“My interview you ask? It went really well thanks for asking. I got the job and I start Friday.”

Betty pulled her thin coat off, trying to shake the New York fall from her bones. The holes in the pockets let her know she desperately needed a new one, but every bit of extra money went straight to her daughter. As a single mom living off of very little, she couldn’t give much. The girl deserved the sun and the moon and the stars. Maybe she didn’t have the fancied toys, but she was spoiled in her own way.

Thrift stores in the area knew the Cooper girl very intimately now. She was always on the hunt for a bargain: stretching every penny as far as it could go. Being handy with a sewing machine made things a little easier. They weren’t the fanciest princess dresses in the land, but they sparkled with craft store rhinestones and made her girl giggle and spin until she was falling down on her butt.

Little Rose Cooper: the light and happiness of her mother’s life. A dark cloud had hung over her during pregnancy, threatening the end of everything Betty had ever known. The fear of rejection, of familial disappointment, a father who ran from his responsibilities: some days it had made her resentful of the growing life within her. But the moment those big brown eyes met hers, she knew she would do anything. Never before had she experienced a love so pure and strong in her life.

Rose had been born in Riverdale General Hospital at 4:31 AM on a Sunday after twenty four hours of labor. Cheryl had been beside Betty through all of it, holding her hand and taking every swear word the soon to be mother had in stride. They’d stumbled into the town the night before, taking Cheryl’s cherry red cadillac as far away from New York City as they could. She felt like Mary, and if it hadn’t been for her friend she probably would have given birth in a barn.

With curly strawberry blonde hair and big hazel eyes, the little girl was practically a cherub. Her cheeks were chubby and rosy. Her smile was big and wide and fully of a childlike joy Betty prayed every night she never lost.

“Mommy!” Rosie threw herself from her Aunt’s arms, running forward to throw her arms around Betty, “I miss you!”

She smiled and picked the girl up, tracing the freckles on her face with quick kisses. “Well you don’t have to miss me anymore baby. You’re at home with me tonight because Auntie has work.”

Her daughter's hands touched her cheek and Betty was immediately aware of a vague sticky residue on the toddler’s fingers. She looked over at an unashamed Cheryl. “She had ice cream, didn’t she?”

“I needed her to be quiet and she wouldn’t stop asking.”

It was a lie. Cheryl was wrapped firmly around Little Rosie’s pinky. However she could spoil her niece she did. There wasn’t a day that went by where Betty wasn’t grateful. When rent money was scarce, Cheryl had, without a complaint, sold her prized convertible. When all other jobs had dried up, she’d scored Betty an interview with the nicest boss on the planet. The three of them: Aunt, Mother, and baby Rosie were a family, more of one than either of the two adults had ever had growing up.

Maybe it was a sense of responsibility. After all, Jason, Cheryl’s brother was the one who had gotten Betty pregnant. It was a night she didn’t remember much: a blur of drunken whispers and a world that kept fading in and out in a whirl of colors. Her own sister, Polly had been furious upon finding the little plus sign in the garbage can. Jason was her boyfriend, they were engaged, and Betty was a homewrecker. 

At first, Cheryl had been just as cruel as everyone else. She parroted the nasty words her family used, oblivious to the effects it had. It wasn’t until she found the playbook her world view changed. Jay Jay, her brother, her idol, her best friend, was keeping score of his conquests. Betty was worth double points: pregnant and the sister of his girlfriend.

That book had been their tether. A single, scuffed, spiral bound that had shifted their worlds into a head on collision. Silently at lunch, as lonely Betty, the pregnant senior, sat at her lunch table, Cheryl had taken up the space beside her. It was a void she had not left since. She looked broken, sick, as she slid the college ruled pages across the table.

_ Elizabeth Cooper. Unwilling. (+2) _

They never really talked about it; there wasn’t a need to. Everything was unspoken in their agreement. Together, they shared this pain. And together they had been since.

“I knew you’d get the job,” Cheryl said, sounding bored as usual, “Jones’ ex girlfriend, Sabrina Witchcraft or something, quit to run off with her high school fling Harvey Tinkey Winkey and he’s needed a girl since. You’re blonde, petite, stunning, and you can dance. It was an obvious choice; I can’t believe I didn’t think of it sooner.”

“A true Sherlock Holmes of nightclubs.”

“Mommy look at me!” Rosie hollered, wiggling around so all eyes fell back to her.

It seemed drama ran in the Blossom family genetics. It was a behavior that was often encouraged by her Aunt. If Rose wanted to be a princess, then she would be one. One of the few things Cheryl had managed to take in her mad escape from the prison known as Thornhill had been an heirloom tiara. It glittered with real diamonds, a ruby fixed in the center of the crown. Ever since Rose could walk, she stumbled her way towards it and reached with grabby hands. On good days, they had been able to explain to her she had to wait until she was older. On bad days, Cheryl had caved and allowed her to prance about with it in her curly locks, waving a magic wand Betty had crafted from spare cardboard and glitter that fell from Auntie’s costumes.

Rose knew that Cheryl, and now her mother, danced. That was all a three year old needed to know. The fact that glitter stuck to every crevice of the apartment was just a big plus in her eyes.

“Cher,” Betty began, setting her daughter down on the couch with a coloring book and a few crayons (she only ever colored in pinks these days), “They don’t...they don’t know about Rose. I don’t want them to think any less of me.”

Cheryl scoffed, “Please Betty you’re a working girl. There’s nothing more admirable than you willing to get down and dirty on a pole to give your kid some food. Josie’s a musician who’s trying to make it big, Veronica is a trust fund baby trying to make her parents furious, and Midge probably does crack cocaine in an alleyway. No one’s in a place to judge you there. And if they do my stilettos will go right into their assholes.”

“That’s a bad word Auntie Cher!” Rose covered her mouth and gasped in horror. “You gotta put a quarter in the cup!”

The Swear Cup: Betty’s invention to try and convince Cheryl to watch her mouth around the developing toddler. Sadly, it wasn’t working. The redhead had no shame and pulling a bill from her bosom and depositing it into the cup whenever called out to do so. 

“Yes it is. But Cher, I noticed you didn’t mention Toni,” Betty raised an eyebrow, smiling like she had a dirty secret.

“Please, we’ve been fu-” her eyes darted to the three year old, “having special girl wrestling time for like a year now. It’s good. It’s fun. Fuck some days it might be amazing. But I think we’re both too practical to get wrapped up in things we can’t control. Besides you know I don’t mess around in things like feelings.”

“All I’m saying is don’t discount it. You never know where you’ll find love.”

A hopeless romantic to the core, Betty could never shake the Nicholas Sparks novels she’d been raised on. Even if she would never have her happy ended, she wanted those around her to find theirs. 

Cheryl made a noise: a cross between a disgusted groan and a parental chastization. “You’re one to talk. I bet you couldn’t stop eye fuck-”

“SWEAR CUP,” Rose interjected quickly, not bothering to look up from Princess Aurora, who was now sporting a very fashionable magenta dress.

“Eye frick fracking,” her aunt corrected, “Jughead Jones the entire time you were there. He’s utterly your type.”

Betty flushed, crossing her arms in indignation. “I do not have a type!”

“Yes you do. And it’s ‘I want him to bend me over a bike while I call him Daddy.’”

“CHERYL BLOSSOM!” The gasp that escaped her mouth nearly left her breathless. Her entire body was on fire, lit up like a red christmas tree light.

“Betty Cooper!”

“Rosie!” The little girl giggled, throwing her hands in the air.

The conversation quickly died down after that as Cheryl began her quick change into work attire and Betty dealt with a squirming toddler. There was never a dull moment in the midst of a three year old.

Days passed by quickly enough. With every passing minute, Betty’s anxiety grew until she was getting ready for her first shift at the Whyte Wyrm. Cheryl, bless her, had volunteered to do Betty’s makeup.

“Sultry doesn’t have pink lipstick Betty. Trust me on this one.”

Thirteen coats of mascara, a tube of red lipstick, and a talented curling iron and she Betty barely recognized herself in the mirror. She might even, for the first time ever, call herself  _ hot _ . Cheryl promised that Rose would be well taken care of, and would even go to bed on time for once, before kicking her out the front door.

Four inch heels had never been something Betty could see herself wearing before tonight. She thanked every star that her and her friend were the same shoe size. Foot attire had been the last thing on her mind when she’d applied for the job. Not too many people stared as she made her way down the street. Even if they did, this was not New York City. She was free here, an anonymous face in a small town. If they talked, it wouldn’t even make a dent in her armor.

Fifteen minutes early, Betty entered the doors of the club. Josie was on stage, singing a sultry number as she tucked singles and fives into her leopard print leotard. It was much more crowded today than she had seen it. That made sense: it was Friday, the day for drunken debauchery of college and middle-aged men alike.

Kevin whistled as she walked in, “Looking good Betty!”

She stood a little straighter after that, walking into the dressing room with a confidence she had never known herself to possess before.

Of course, that nearly shattered when she saw Jughead Jones sitting on her vanity, a cigarette between his lips and a beer in his hand. It was like her middle school self had crawled from deep within her heart, gushing internally about the handsome crush she’d developed on her boss. He was just as beautiful as she’d remembered. Damn it.

Those piercing blue eyes found her again. Betty felt them drag along the lines of her body, almost as if he was determined to memorize every swell and valley. It was sensual in a way that made her squirm. When he looked okay, she felt herself missing that gaze.

“Well if it isn’t Angel Whyte. I’ve got your costume right here,” Toni appeared from a small wardrobe, holding in her arms the skimpiest blue outfit Betty had ever made eye contact with. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to put on a brave face.

Toni was dressed differently today: ripped jeans with a blouse tucked into it. She wore boots, with subtle heels and her hair in two pink braids. She noticed Betty’s curiosity. “We had a business meeting with a few local breweries. They’re interested in working out a deal to supply us with some craft works. Jughead’s useless with people so Veronica and I were in charge. I can’t exactly go tits out into a meeting with men who barely respect me as is. But I don’t mind you staring.”

Jughead rolled his eyes, extinguishing the cigarette in the glass tray beside him. “I’m not useless. I just don’t like people. Especially entitled Riverdale hipsters who put maple fucking syrup in their booze. But craft beer sells well so I’ll put up with a few uppity maple fanatics.”

Betty remembered a few months ago, when Cheryl had brought few bottles home to celebrate. They were made with Blossom family syrup, an irony that did not escape either of them as they threw them back quickly. Laughter spun together with alcohol on her tongue. It had been one of the best evenings in a long while.

“I don’t know,” she spoke up, smile dancing on her lips as the two old friends bickered, “I kind of like it. It’s sweet.”

“A primal betrayal,” the way he smiled back at her assured her he didn’tt really mean it. Again their eyes connected and it felt like an electric spark so powerful, the room might erupt in flames.

Toni rolled her eyes and set the blue fabric down in Betty’s arms. “Get changed Angel. Lover boy Jones and I have to talk business. We’ll be watching you though. So do us proud.”

The two left and Betty was alone with nothing but her thoughts and the thin underwear. It seemed Jughead spared no expensive when it came to the comfort of his dancers. The bra was soft, a little tight, but nothing she hadn’t expected. Rhinestones were glued along the brasier, matching those beaded onto the thongs side. It was enough to make her blush, and that was before she saw the angel wings sitting in her chair. A small handwritten note was pinned to the back.

_ Goodluck tonight, Angel _

_ -J _

The song began and she heard the DJ’s voice begin her announcement. “Welcome to the stage, our newest girl, pretty, pure, and absolutely divine: Angel Whyte.”

If someone asked Betty to describe the high she felt on stage it would have been impossible. Moments were lazily defined. It wasn’t thinking: it was moving. Her body lead the way. Hands and sweat, the cool metal pole and the loud thump of the base: everything else simply faded into the background.

Except his eyes. Those brilliant baby blues she could feel watching her from a million miles away. He was completely enraptured, ignoring whatever it was Toni was chattering on about. It made Betty feel powerful, and before she knew it, she had blown him a kiss.

She hadn’t even tasted him and she was already addicted.


	3. Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks to my amazing beta @QueenofBabble. I would have pulled out all of my hair a long time ago without you fixing my constant present and past tense switch ups.
> 
> This chapter is not my favorite I've written, but it's the set up for the next chapter, which may or may not involve Rosie and Jughead meeting.
> 
> RIP writing a slowburn is literally eating my alive.

Betty Cooper loved her job. It had been nearly a month since she’d begun work at the Whyte Wyrm and not a day went by that she wasn’t thankful. The money was amazing, the benefits were outstanding, and the people she worked with were quickly becoming some of her greatest friends. Cheryl and her rarely had to work on the same day, which meant Rosie was well taken care of. Their next door neighbor, a sweet older woman named Mrs. Nancy (who had hair so blue Betty had watched Cheryl physically struggle to keep her snide comments to herself), offered to watch the three year old whenever they needed it. For the first time in three years, they had money in the bank that wasn’t just for bills and groceries.

The workplace atmosphere felt more like a playful family than a rigid office structure. When you spent most of your days critiquing each other’s underwear, it was hard to keep things serious. More than once she had stumbled into the club, ready to work the opening shift, only to find Jughead and Archie caught up in an intense game of beer pong.

She was learning a lot about her coworkers, especially their love of gossip. Archie and Jughead had been friends for a long time, so close they were almost brothers. Veronica had met them through work and married Archie after just six months. That didn’t seem to matter much when they’d been married for two years now though. Toni was a bit more mysterious. Betty knew her and the owner were childhood friends, but much of that was bathed in mystery. All she knew about their past was that once Jughead had gotten stuck in a tree and it wasn’t until he’d called Toni “the smartest woman around” that she had agreed to help him. They argued like siblings and it almost made her miss Polly.

Polly had not been kind regarding her younger sister’s pregnancy. They hadn’t spoken since before she left New York. Their relationship had always been strained, on the verge of crumbling due to an intense mother who expected perfection and was not above piting her children against each other. Finding out that Betty was carrying her boyfriend’s baby only accelerated their split.

Rosie was still a secret from her coworkers, despite all of Cheryl’s protests about it. Betty didn’t want or need their pity or their judgement. As much as she liked all of them, there weren’t many people she trusted with her precious girl. There was also the matter of Jughead.

That man was a riddle. He always seemed to be sneaking glances at her while she danced, a smile on his lips. Sometimes Betty swore she saw a flicker of something wicked: lust. She hadn’t had a man lust after her before, not in the way he did. But Jughead was the king of mixed signals and Betty wasn’t sure she even wanted to date yet.

It had been over three years since the night with Jason. Cheryl had forced her into a few online dating nightmares since then. The most memorable of which being a firefighter who asked Betty if she was willing to be a dalmatian in the bedroom. Her redheaded friend hadn’t stopped barking at her for weeks.

Truthfully, she was terrified of intimacy. Not just emotionally, but physically. She barely remembered the night her virginity had been stolen from her. Betty hadn’t let anyone touch her since. Dancing on stage, she could pretend to be someone else. Angel Whyte liked danger and the gaze of wicked men. Betty Cooper was a terrified of her own shadow.

“B!” Veronica greeted her with a smile, throwing her arms around her shoulders, “Thanks for coming in today on such short notice. We have enough dancers but the bars going to be super crazy. There’s some sort of business convention happening in Greendale so you know the men will be flocking out way.”

“It’s not an issue V, seriously.” She needed the extra money, and tips on nights like these were plentiful. Maybe she’d finally be able to buy Rosie that princess castle she wanted.

It wasn’t often her little girl wanted something as badly as she had that pink and purple play set they’d stumbled across at the thrift store. For being so young, Rose understood the financial constraints they lived in. She was content with the dresses Mommy made, over the moon with the few dollies she had to play tea party with, and loved all the stories they shared underneath the blanket forts that Auntie Cheryl swore she hated but always insisted upon doing anyway.

Veronica handed Betty the tight white t-shirt. It felt very Hooters, with the Whyte Wyrm’s logo printed across her breasts and a pair of short shorts clinging to the curves of her ass. But drunken men liked tipping cute waitresses and having a few of the girls act as wait staff kept Kevin and Jughead from getting too overwhelmed behind the bar.

The night went smoothly at first. A few regulars had stopped by, mingling with the crowd of wealthy business men. They always tipped the best, asking Betty how Cherry was and when Kitty’s band, Josie and the Pussycat, would be playing at the club again. She hadn’t seen the group perform yet, but the way everyone talked about them she figured they were the real deal, just waiting for a record contract to send them straight to a recording studio in Los Angeles.

Tall Boy, an older man with a receding hairline and a faded snake tattoo, waved her over with his empty glass. “Mind getting me a refill, Angel?”

“Of course!” she brought it back to him a few minutes later, offering him a bright smile, “Anything else I can do for you?”

Sweet like sugar was her character, one she played well. It had been her persona in high school as well, before the unexpected teen pregnancy and her social pariah status anyway. Innocent sex appeal radiated off of Angel Whyte and it made Betty feel powerful, even for the briefest of moments.

“That’s it,” he slipped a ten dollar bill in her pocket with a wink, “Keep it. I haven’t seen Jug smile this much before you got here. I don’t know what kind of spell you’ve got him under but keep at it. I’m getting a real kick out of watching him almost drop glasses every time you dance.”

Betty blushed brightly, looking away. “I’m not sure what you mean. He’s a great boss but…”

“Mhm, whatever helps you sleep at night, Angel,” Tall Boy laughed and turned back to the show. Josie was on stage now, dancing her heart out like always. She was classically trained as well, something that had brought the two of them closer.

On her way back to the bar, Betty felt an arm snake around her waist, pulling her close. A sickness bubbled up in her stomach. This wasn’t the first time she had been manhandled at work, but it never failed to make her shudder.

It was one of the sleazy out of town businessmen. Most of the regulars knew not to touch the girls, especially when Jughead was around. It was practically a death sentence. He was wearing a suit and a striped tie that Betty wanted to use to strangle his fat neck. He smelt like scotch and sweat.

“Sir you aren’t allowed to touch,” she reminded, trying to wiggle from his grasp. Unfortunately, the man was stronger than he looked.

“How much would it be to take you out back and get some alone time?”

Her heartbeat quickened and she tried one more time to get away. It felt too familiar. Too much like that night. Jason handing her a drink, whispering a promise of something good in her ear if she followed. Stumbling down the hall, the world spinning while he took her again and again and again on a bed she didn’t own. Betty dug her nails into her palms to try and ground her thoughts.

Before she could retort, the arms around her are gone, and the drunken businessman was on the floor. Jughead’s on top of him, gripping his tie. His words threatening, his eyes dark, “You do not touch my girl.”

The music screeched to a halt. Archie jumped out of the booth, running towards to commotion. Moose, the bouncer, was there with him, pulling Jughead and the man apart. One of them was bleeding, or maybe it was both.

“Get out of here,” Moose muttered, pushing the drunken idiot through the door. “You aren’t welcome back.”

A few of his friends followed, but for the most part the patrons stayed in their seats. It wasn’t uncommon for a fight to erupt in a strip club, especially with the volatile mix of alcohol. Betty was shaken absolutely, but all she could think about was Jughead’s words.

_ My girl _ . She knew realistically what he probably meant. She worked for him; she was one of his club girls. But her heart fluttered anyway, a traitor in it’s obsessive quest for love. Maybe he meant it another way; maybe he did like her.

Betty fell into the seat, tired and trying to will her hands to stop shaking. A sixty year old with a crew cut wasn’t Jason Blossom, but it was impossible not to feel the familiar sense of shame engulf her body. It wasn’t her fault. Just like that night wasn’t her fault. But she felt sick anyway.

It seemed like Archie had finally managed to calm Jughead down. The owner of the club came over, offering her his hands to hold. She took them without much protest, grateful to have something to hold onto. She gave them a gentle squeeze. They were warm and slightly calloused. She liked them.

“Come on Betty, let me take you home,” Jughead stood, pulling her along with him.

Her feet locked and she shook her head. Tonight was important; she needed the extra income for Rosie. Just this once she wanted to be able to give her daughter something special, something that she wanted more than anything. A little fear and drunken debauchery shouldn’t stop that.

“I can finish my shift Jughead. Really,” she pulled her hands back, looking up at him with big green eyes, “I need the money.”

He sighed, running a hand through his messy black hair. “Then I’ll pay you for the rest of the shift. You need to go home. I’m literally watching you shake.”

Betty looked down at her hands. They’d started again, those traitors, a dead giveaway to the fear still festering deep in her heart. Not a day went by that she didn’t think about Jason. Her nightmares were plagued by memories, or visions of a future where he showed up with a court order, taking custody of little Rosie and vowing she wouldn’t see her girl again.

“I can just walk home. You shouldn’t have to leave. It’s not even that dark out.” That was a lie. It was already close to midnight and the sun had long ago set. Betty was used to walking home though.

Jughead raised an eyebrow, “No, you aren’t.”

Defeated, she sighed. “Okay.”

They head backstage to grab the few things she brought. Veronica pulls her in tightly for a hug. “That guy was such a jerk. I’m glad Jughead broke his nose. You’re okay right? Call me if you need anything and I’ll be there in a heartbeat.”

“Thank you, but I’m fine really. Just tired and shaken. I’ll be all set to come in for my shift tomorrow after a really long nap and maybe a bubble bath,” she decided not to mention that the bubble bath would likely be with her squirming three year old daughter, who refused to get clean unless Mommy was in the tub playing mermaids with her.

Betty was grateful Jughead drove his truck to work today. As attractive as his motorcycle was to watch, the shorts she was wearing already clinging uncomfortably to sensitive places and having to sit with her legs wrapped around the bike would only make matters worse.

The drive there was mostly silent, aside from a few questions regarding directions to the run down apartment complex. It wasn’t one with a code or gate, or really any security features aside from a grumpy night guard named Tim who drank too much and listened to his opera music so loud Betty could hear it all the way up in her apartment. Some nights her and Cheryl would open a box of wine and sing along with words they didn’t understand. Music was about feeling, people always said, and they certainly related to the forlorn belting of an old Italian woman mourning the loss of something important.

“Thank you for driving me today Jughead. I appreciate it.”

Betty was long since over being embarrassed of her living situation. Sure the run down building with a broken elevator was nothing to be proud of, but it was a roof over her head that she paid for with hard work. It didn’t, however, stop her from building up savings with Cheryl. If they could manage a two bedroom apartment without a rat problem, that would be better for everyone.

“It’s not a problem. Seriously. I’m sorry you got harassed by that jerk and I’m also sorry for punching him in the face.”

“No you aren’t,” Betty’s lips twitched up in a smile.

Jughead smiled back, “You’re right. I’m not. Archie told me I should apologize because I probably scared you. But I’d punch that guy a million for times if I could.”

They laughed at that, and the awkward silence from before was replaced with something much more comfortable. Their eyes locked and Betty felt her heart swell. He seemed to be moving closer. Inch by inch until their breath was mingling and she couldn’t stop her eyes from flicking down to his soft lips.

“Betty I…can I take you inside?”

She pulled back, panic setting in. There was a baby in her apartment, a baby that Jughead Jones had absolutely no idea about. Someone as good as him deserved a lot better than a ruined whore like her. Trying to ignore the tightness in her throat, she opened the car door.

“No. I...I’m sorry I just...no you can’t. Thank you again for the ride home.”

Betty ran inside, waiting until his truck had started again before letting herself finally breath. Tim raised an eyebrow at her and spoke, “We accept the love we think we deserve.”

She rolled her eyes. “Please Tim, keep your poetry waxing for the open mic nights you go to.”

Upstairs little Rosie was waiting with a big hug and a messy kiss. She was the one constant in Betty’s life, and she would do anything to keep her safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always find me on tumblr @tory-b (i only bite if you ask nicely)


	4. Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important Tags for this chapter: Stripper AU, Jughead single handedly keeps the only glitter factory in Riverdale open, Rosie and Jughead meeting, Cheryl Blossom wants Toni to admit they’re girlfriends, “Mr. Hot Dog can be Scooby Rooby Roo”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this chapter is a damn behemoth people. 8 pages, 4.5k words. Can we all go give my amazing beta reader [QueenofBabble](http://queenofbabble.tumblr.com/) lots of love for how much she works her ass off for me??? Like she woke up to "i accidentally wrote an 8 page update" and was like "alright I'll have that done in like four hours". She's not only the hero we need but the hero we deserve truly. (she's also currently deleting her works porn hacked twitter so really she is a goddess)
> 
> I'd also love to give a quick shoutout to JingleJangleJones and OleeKingCole on tumblr who are having a rough time today. You guys are amazing, stay strong, stay positive, and remember I'm here for you. I hope the little muffin Rosie can cheer you up.
> 
> As I've said before, i'm thinking the chapter total of this fic is going to be 20+ as I keep coming up with ideas and this is going to be a very large slow burn. Their relationship is going to be a candle guys. One of those slow wax ones.
> 
> One more thing, thank you to youbuildmeupbeliever for putting me on her fic rec list, I think I actually screamed really loudly and startled my roommate. And a massive thank you to all 200+ of you who have left me love I genuinely think I'm going to explode from the happiness I have.
> 
> Updates for this fic are likely going to be weekly, unless I am struck with inspiration, or it's finals and I'm dying.

“No, no Mrs. Nancy, it’s absolutely fine. Don’t feel sorry in the least. Just get better soon and if there’s anything we can do to help don’t hesitate to call. We’re right down the hall and I make a chicken noodle soup that puts Campbell’s to shame,” as she hung up the phone, Betty came to terms with the fact that things were not fine. In fact, if someone were to define the opposite of fine (bad: of poor quality; of low standard), the situation Betty was in would be the given example.

Her next door neighbor, ever the loving and kind woman, had come down with the flu and quarantined herself to her apartment for the next three days. This would not have been a problem normally, but this was the first time in working at the Whyte Wyrm that her and Cheryl were on the same shift. Finding a babysitter at such short notice, two hours before they were set to leave, and at a reasonable price was going to be impossible. This wasn’t her normal shift, but Betty had agreed to cover for Josie, who had an important concert for the Pussycats she couldn’t miss.

“Calling in sick is the coward's way out, cousin,” Cheryl said with a raised eyebrow, “Just bring Rosie with us. It’s a fucking Wednesday. They’ll be all of three people there tonight so I bet Jones will let you bounce out early, especially with a three year old on your hip.”

Rosie looked up from her coloring with a glare, “I’m almost four Auntie!”

She could have called out, claimed that she’d been infected with her neighbors stomach flu, but after what had happened last week, where Betty was sure her boss had almost kissed her and she’d run away with her tail between her legs. She couldn’t afford to put anymore strain on her professional relationships. And then there was the money. Even holiday pay at the mall couldn’t beat her  _ least  _ lucrative nights as a dancer. Cheryl and she had finally begun saving up for a car: something to make their rides to work a little less chaotic and bus heavy. That and the three month impending date of little Rose’s fourth birthday. She deserved a proper party for once, and her aunt and mother were determined to give it.

“I don’t know if I can just show up with a toddler in my arms and expect things to be okay,” Betty groaned, “What if they tell me to leave? I mean, is it even safe for her to hang out backstage with us? There’s curling irons and hot glue guns and so much glitter. We won’t get that stuff out of her hair for weeks.”

Rose gasped and ran to her mother. She stumbled for a minute over her tiny mary janes, but quickly regained composure and pulled on Betty’s hand. “Mommy I wanna go to work like a big girl! There’s glitter!”

“Oh you said the magic word. Guess you’ll have to bring her now. Rats,” the expression Cheryl gave as she sipped her soda from a bendy straw was more apathetic than empathetic. When she noticed the stressed vibrations Betty’s body had begun to produce, she softened. “Just relax. With Cherry Bombshell by your side who’s going to dare say anything? They know I’ll rip out their eyeballs and string them together as part of a pearl necklace.”

While her cousin’s words were somewhat reassuring, Betty couldn’t help but be nervous. No one at work even knew she had a daughter. Maybe it was the nine months of shame and emotional abuse she had suffered, but she feared the worst. They would judge her, shun her, and once again she would be friendless, jobless, and lonely. Not to mention her love life was now far more confusing than it had ever been before, including being impregnated by her sister’s boyfriend.

Cheryl had spotted the familiar pick-up pull in front of their apartment, and the second Betty entered the room she was bombarded with questions. Upon discovery that she had _ run away _ from the impending kiss with a thrown away apology and a lame excuse, her cousin had nearly strangled her.

“Romance is dead!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

No doubt the overdramatics came in part from the fight Betty had overheard Toni and her cousin having. As much as she tried to deny it, Cheryl loved labels. It was in her Blossom blood; Prada, Chanel, boyfriend, girlfriend: words like that meant something to her. To Toni, they meant unnecessary complications. The term fuck buddies, when suggested, had sent Cheryl into a spiral that ended in a broken glass and a complaint filed by the upstairs neighbors.

Their fights never lasted too long though. No doubt by tonight, someone would be catching them tangled together in the supply closet. Betty just hoped it wouldn’t be her or Rosie. They’d both been traumatized enough by Cheryl’s complicated love affairs.

The bus ride to work, a normally silent endeavour, was filled with the chatter of an overexcited three year old. Everything was a marvel to her. The old man with a toupe was named Hamster Head. A kind young college student was Candy Princess because her hair was cotton candy blue. 

The Wyrm wasn’t quiet open when they arrived, so the trio felt free to walk in the front doors without commotion. Or rather, Cheryl pulled Betty hand first inside after her feet had frozen to the ground.

Kevin was cleaning glasses in preparation for the lazy mid week shift when he noticed them walk in. Whatever clever greeting he’d conjured died in his throat and his eyes went wide when he noticed the small muffin in Betty’s arms. She held her breath and waited for the mockery.

That never came. Instead, the man vaulted the bar and came rushing over. “Oh my God you are the absolute cutest. Is she yours Betty? My names Kevin, what’s yours?”

Rose loved attention. She thrived off of it and her whole body shivered with the excitement of a day filled with meeting new people. She put on her brightest smile and answered, “Hi Mr. Kevin. My name is Rose Juliet Cooper and I am three and almost four years old.”

Just as with everyone who was basked in her radiant gaze, Kevin melted easily. “You don’t have to call me Mr. Call me Uncle Kev. I’m going to be your favorite, trust me. She seriously looked like a cherub, how come you’ve never introduced us before? Moose, babe, come here!”

It was a surprise to learn that Moose Mason loved children so much that upon first glance at Rose, he burst into tears. Her little hand had patted his face and assured him this was a common problem because she was just so pretty. Aunt Cheryl had been very proud about that.

The two others in the club, Veronica and Archie, descended upon them soon after. The look they exchanged as the cooed over Rose left Betty with a smile on her face and a reminder to ask Veronica how long she’d been trying to conceive. Rose told Archie he looked just like Princess Merida, and his wife was Snow White.

“She certainly is charming. I’m not surprised though: with a mom like you, how could she not be?” Veronica winked and handed the little girl back to her mother.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was bringing her,” Betty admitted, “But we kind of were on a time crunch. I promise she’s really well behaved and she’ll stay in the back with us.”

“Mhm I’m the best girl,” Rose confirmed, playing with the ends of her mom’s curled locks. “Auntie Cheryl and Grandma Nancy and Mommy all say so.”

Veronica rolled her eyes, “Hush Betty. It’s fine. Seriously I get necessity comes first. You need the money and you don’t have a babysitter. I’m sure Kevin won’t mind playing dress up with her in the back.”

“Trust me,” Kevin answered, rubbing his still sobbing boyfriend’s back, “I won’t get the chance. Have you ever seen Jughead with kids? He smiles and acts like he’s rediscovered his life’s purpose. Like the years of childhood trauma he experienced is whisked under the rug so he can at last experience true happiness.”

The familiar clink of an engine that desperately needed a good repair alerted them all to the impending arrival of their boss. Within moments, the doors of the Whyte Wyrm opened and Betty felt her heart sink. Here it was, the moment of truth.

“Whoa, traffic jam much? Did someone die or did Archie almost choke to death on a mixed shot that Reggie snuck a marble into again?” the richness of his voice made her shiver, but she couldn’t bare the thought of turning around.

Lucky for her, having a toddler meant one (or most likely two, knowing Archie) person in the room did not possess a filter. The little girl gasped and pointed to the dark haired man who had entered. “Mommy! Mommy look! It’s Prince Eric!”

Jughead’s eyes went wide, and for a brief moment, confusion flittered across his blue eyes. Betty finally released the breath she was unaware she’d been holding and spoke. “No honey that’s Mommy’s boss, Mr. Jones. Can you say hi?”

“Hi Mr. Jones. I’m Rose Juliet Cooper! I’m three and almost four years old,” after multiple introductions today already, she said it with a little less gusto this time. The smile was still wide enough that the small peppering of freckles across the bridge of her nose crinkled with movements.

He recovered surprisingly quickly and smiled back. “Nice to meet you. My name’s Jughead.”

Rose made a face, “Jughead’s a silly name. It sounds like a dog.”

Mortified, Betty felt her cheeks turn as red as her cousin’s hair. Before she could apologize, she noticed her boss was laughing. Her heart fluttered with the first trace of hope she had felt since the fateful phone call from Mrs. Nancy. Maybe she’d judged the situation too soon.

“Yeah, it is kind of stupid. But my real name is a lot worse.”

Rose loved a good secret, and she clapped. “Tell me! Tell me! I wanna know! I won’t tell anyone I cross my heart!” She marked an ‘x’ over her chest to prove just how serious she was. “I’ll even pinky promise.”

The little girl wiggled away from her mother’s grasp and worked herself into Jughead’s extended arms. Betty would have protested the movement, but both of them seemed quite content with the new arrangement. It seemed almost...right to watch him hold her daughter, like the world had shifted and the puzzle pieces had finally fallen into place.

“That is some serious business,” Jughead took her extended finger and shook once. He leaned in close, and kept his voice at a whisper, but Betty could still hear the words he was saying. “My real name is Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third.”

The giggled erupted soon almost immediately. “That’s a more sillier name! I wanna call you Juggie. And you can call me Rosie ‘cause we’re friends and all my friends like Mommy and Auntie call me Rosie. And you’re my friend too!”

“Juggie and Rosie, huh? You know I like that. Maybe we should be fighting crime or solving mysteries like Scooby Doo. I even have a dog.”

“Is his name Scooby Rooby Roo?” she asked with childlike wonder. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck as she bounced excitedly. “I wanna be Daphne! Mommy can be Velma and you can be Shaggy and Mr. Archie can be Fred.”

Archie laughed, “Wait until dad hears. He always said I was destined to be a Fred. Maybe I should rename my band the Fredheads and accept my fate.”

“Yeah because calling it The Archies is way better,” Jughead rolled his eyes and turned his full attention back to Rose. He was smiling wider than Betty had ever seen him before. “No his name is Hot Dog. He’s a sheep dog, so he’s big but I promise he’s really friendly. Maybe you’ll be able to meet him one day.”

Rose turned her gaze to her mother, “Mommy can I meet Mr. Hot Dog one day? Juggie says it’s okay! Please please please please!”

“I think since Jughead said it’s okay then yes you can. You’ll just have to make sure Mommy is there too. You haven’t been around dogs before and you might be allergic.”

“Nuh uh that’s not true,” she countered, shaking her head, “Grandma Nancy’s boyfriend has a little puppy named Jimmy and he’s really loud and goes yip yip yip yip yip until Grandma Nancy tells him to shush with a puppy treat. Juggie, do you have to make Mr. Hot Dog shush with a puppy treat?”

“Pretty much every day. He gets really excited when he sees squirrels. And if I don’t walk him enough he gets mad.”

Rose patted his cheek, “It’s okay. I’ll walk him lots for you when I get to meet him.”

In that moment, Betty couldn’t figure out why she had been so worried. Everyone at the club loved her daughter, and she was happily basking in the never ending attention the former strangers were giving her. Rose seemed especially enraptured by Jughead. When she asked if she wanted back into Mommy’s arms, the little girl had emphatically declined and clung tighter to Jughead’s neck.

“You guys are going to be busy with work tonight. Let me watch her,” he offered.

“I can’t ask you to do that!” Betty protested, “You’ve got things to do too I’m sure. Better things than watching my daughter. It’s my fault the sitter cancelled. I promise I’ll keep her out of everything in the dressing room.”

Jughead sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His hand twitched towards his pocket, but stopped before he could pull out a cigarette and bring it to his lips. “It’ll be harder on all you guys if there’s a three year old trying to get into everything. I don’t want you stressed out while you’re on stage and I don’t mind watching her. What do you say Rosie, do you want Juggie to watch you while Mommy’s working?”

Rose, who was currently being distracted by Archie’s poor attempts at magic tricks, looked back and smiled wide. “Yeah yeah! I wanna play with Juggie! I’ll be real good I promise. I’m the best girl!”

It was hard to argue when they’d both decided on it. Finally, she relented with a nod. “Okay. But if she seems like too much just bring her back and I’ll take care of her. She got up from her nap an hour ago so she’ll be up for awhile. Thank you Jughead. Really.”

He winked, “Knock ’em dead tonight Angel.”

Somehow, Jughead Jones always knew what to say to get her more than a little flustered before work started. Per her request, when Betty went on stage to dance, her daughter was nowhere in sight. She wasn’t ashamed of her job, but it wasn’t something a three year old needed to be made aware of.

After her final dance of the evening was done, Betty came back into the dressing room sweaty, exhausted, and in desperate need of her nightly half hour break. She had expected to be greeted with the familiar sound Veronica and Cheryl gossiping about their beaus, not the hysterical giggling of her daughter, who had Jughead so securely wrapped around her pinky finger, that she was currently applying eyeshadow to his lids. Her pink lips were glossed with something iridescent, but most of the makeup had made it’s way onto her victim’s face.

Cheryl sat at her vanity, fixing the chipped red nail polish on her talons. “They got in here right after you went on stage. It’s almost sickening how she can manipulate anyone into doing whatever she wants. I’m so proud.”

“Mommy!” her aunt’s voice alerted the little girl to her mother’s appearance, “Come here I made Jughead pretty!”

“Oh you did?” she asked coming over to look at her daughter’s handiwork.

Colorful. That was the best word to describe the look he was sporting. One eye was blue, the other pink, and the colors were blended as well as a three year old’s fingers could manage. There was blush on his cheeks, a pink that didn’t really suit his complexion. Easily, her favorite part was the red painted lips. They were the same Cherry red that Cheryl always wore, and she spotted the iconic tube of lipstick on the desk. Rose really did have  _ everyone _ under her spell.

“You’re laughing,” Jughead said as he opened one eye, “Are you trying to tell me that this isn’t my look?”

“Oh no, you look fabulous,” she giggled despite herself, “Blue is really your color. Especially on your nose.”

Rose spoke up then, giving them a knowing nod. “Mhm. He’s like Rudolph but blue. It’s fashionable. Auntie Cheryl said so.”

Auntie Cheryl muttered something about needing to go on stage before disappearing with a dramatic flourish. Before Betty could speak, her stomach did so for her, with a loud growl. It had been nearly seven hours since she’d last eaten, and a night of dancing made her hungry. Rose seemed to agree, pointing to her stomach, “I’m hungry too!”

Jughead stood, trying to fight a laugh when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He scooped Rose up in his arms. “Lucky for both of you girls I know the perfect place. It’s called Pop’s. Have you ever been?”

“No,” Betty replied.

“You’ve been here for how long and you haven’t been to Pop’s yet? That is seriously a crime. You get dressed and Rose and I will meet you outside.” Before she could question it, Rose had been lifted, placing a gentle kiss to her cheek, before being toted out by a doting Jughead.

Quickly, she dressed herself in the warm sweater and jeans. It was starting to get chilly in Upstate New York. Snow would be falling soon, leaving Betty to wonder if she’d need to go shopping for winter gear. She let that worry flitter away for a moment to focus on the happy moments.

The entire drive there Jughead spent proclaiming the pure delight that was a Pop’s burger and milkshake. The fries were divine, the sauce had the perfect texture, and the milkshake flavors felt like an explosion of happiness. By the time they pulled up to the old 50’s themed diner, Betty’s mouth was watering and her stomach was growling louder than it had been just ten minutes ago when they’d left the Whyte Wyrm.

An elderly black man greeted them with a smile. “You want your usual Jug?”

“Yeah, but can I also get a booster seat and two menus?”

Rose was unhappy to be confined to the small seat, but she accepted her fate after her mother promised she could have a regular sized chocolate milkshake. Betty’s eyes flittered from menu item to menu item, biting her lip. Everything looked delicious. Chicken sandwiches, mile high burgers, and wraps that looked good enough to inhale.

“Get a burger,” Jughead recommended, noticing her struggling with the decision, “Seriously they’re the best thing here. Next to the milkshakes. You want one of those.”

Betty smiled, “I trust you.”

When Pop came by to take their orders, he too fell under the spell of Rose Juliet Cooper. He gave her extra whipped cream on her chocolate shake and two extra cherries. Betty insisted he didn’t need to, but he was already gone, fixing up orders for the other customers. Rose was over the moon delighted, scarfing down her milkshake and fries like her life depended on it.

Jughead reached out and dipped one of his fries in her shake, “Try that. I know it seems gross but it’s really, really good I promise.”

Skeptic but curious, she followed his suggestion. Her bright eyes lit up. “Yummy!”

“Great. Now whenever we get fries she won’t eat them without a shake,” her anger wasn’t real. The dinner felt like a dream. This was what a family was supposed to be: her beside her daughter with a father across the way, teaching her that the salty and sweet combination of diner fries and shakes was the only way to go. She splintered the image in her mind, forcing it away. Now wasn’t the time for wistful thinking. He was her boss, a kind man who watched her daughter out of necessity. Whatever they could have been was surely shattered with the information of her daughter, and her poor behavior the night he had tried to kiss her.

“Oops,” he reached out and snagged Betty’s cherry, depositing it in his mouth. The eye contract felt dirty, making heated knots in her stomach. It had been a long time since she’d wanted to kiss someone so badly, but his lips, still stained red from the lipstick he’d tried to wash off, looked so inviting.

Nearing the end of dinner, she heard faint snores coming from her side. Rose was asleep, hair messy against the back of the booth. Betty reached out and ruffled the strawberry blonde curls. There was a sweet innocence in her little angel’s sleeping face, one that always brought her a calm sense of happiness.

“Betty I...is she why you turned me away from your apartment? I wasn’t going to ask but it’s been eating at me,” Jughead asked, eyes searching her expression.

She looked down but nodded. “Partially. I mean, my apartment is kind of a shithole, so it’s not a great place to be anyway, but I was worried. Most people get one look at her and run. My mom did. My sister did. And she wasn’t even born when that happened. The only person who hasn’t run has been Cheryl so I guess I was scared. Really terrified that you’d kick me out of the best job I’ve had and tell me not to come around again.”

“Jeez, do I really come off as that much of an asshole?”

They exchanged smiles and Betty felt herself relax. Maybe it was time for someone to hear the whole story. Someone who didn’t know anything about her before. “No, it’s not that. God it’s kind of a sob story, are you sure you want to hear it all?”

Jughead sat back and took a sip of his coffee shake. “I’m not in any rush and Rose is passed out. Pop’s doesn’t close so take as much time as you need.”

Time. It was the one thing she felt like she never had enough of. But right here, in a vinyl booth at an old dinner across from Jughead Jones, she felt it stop. With a deep breath, she began her tale, “My older sister was dating this guy named Jason. He was in the same grade as me so I got invited to his and his twin sister, Cheryl’s, birthday party. It was hectic and fun and I drank but I swear I didn’t drink that much. Jason found me and offered to walk me into his room so I could sleep. We didn’t...we didn’t just sleep. I know we didn’t because I woke up hurting like a bitch and I remembered bits and pieces. I’m sure he roofied me, but no one would believe me. Not my mom or my dad and definitely not my sister Polly.

“Polly was furious. She told me I was a whore and that she never wanted to see me again. And that was before we found out I was pregnant. When that happened the whole school erupted. Cheryl was leader of my lynch mob. I was kicked off the cheerleading team and I couldn’t even write for the school newspaper anymore. They told me no one would read anything I wrote. I was a pariah.

“But then Cheryl found this book in Jason’s things. It was a book of conquests the football team had and I was in it. So was Polly. They kept score for who they slept with. I’m worth twenty five points. Unwilling, pregnant, a virgin, and a sister,” the words are burned into her brain, making her sick when she wakes up sweating in the dead of night. “She was furious about it and confronted Jason but he lied to her. She found out her family was smuggling drugs on top of everything and she couldn’t take it anymore. We were friends by necessity more than anything but now I think we love each other. After graduation we left. We went as far as we could go and ended up here in Riverdale, where no one knew I was the teenage pregnant whore and she was the daughter of a drug supplier.”

Her story finished, she sat back with a shaky breath. Jughead studied her for a minute, before reaching out and taking her hands. He was gentle with her in a way that made her whole body shiver. No one had even been so soft with her before.

“Betty that’s...really, really shitty. I’m sorry. But I’m glad you’re here now. What happened to you wasn’t your fault and I'm not going to fault you for it. The fact that you still kept Rose, loved her as hard as you could, I think that’s really impressive. Some parents don’t do that even if they have ideal circumstances,” there was something in his words that left her curious, but Betty decided not to push. “Listen. I’m going to be really honest with you. I like you. I would have kissed you if you hadn’t pulled away. But I don’t think you’re ready for something like that yet.”

She shook her head, “I don’t think so. I mean, maybe I am or maybe I’m not but I’m scared, Jug. I’m absolutely terrified of intimacy. Terrified of someone else hurting me or eventually hurting Rose. I like being on stage because it gives me that rush without any of the other stuff. But I...I really like you too. So I don’t know what to do.”

“Then we go slow,” Jughead smiled and kissed her hands. His lips were chapped, dry flakes of lipstick leftover on her knuckles. “I’m a patient guy. And for someone like you I can wait. I like a rose with a few thorns.”

Feeling lighter than air, Betty smiled and let herself enjoy a moment of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, follow me on tumblr @tory-b (I only bite if you ask nicely)


	5. Long Tails and Ears for Hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important tags for this chapter: Jughead Jones is a furry???, Accidentally teaching a three year old what hot boxing is, Trouble in Cheroni Paradise, Kevin does his best, Betty lives up to Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not nearly as long as last chapter, but I hope I'm making it up to you by having the next chapter out so speedy! As always blessings to my beta reader @QueenofBabble! She's a hero!
> 
> Thanks for all the feedback and love! Special thanks to Somethinglikegumption for creating [a Smoke and Glitter Betty inspired Moodboard](http://somethinglikegumption.tumblr.com/post/167616401048/bughead-fic-rec-smoke-and-glitter-by-tory-b) I love it and I love you!

“No, no, no,” Josie cried, frustration evident by the strain in her voice. Kevin was standing beside her, flipping through his bound booklet of cue cards. “It’s Long Tails and Ears for Hats. They’re Josie and the Pussycats. Not the other way around.”

Everyone had gotten in early that day to help the Wyrm transition from Strip Club Chic to Concert Hall fit for the Pussycats. According to Toni, Josie had been begging for years to get Jughead to agree to hosting their talents for a night. Men and women from all walks of life filtered in through the establishments doors, and a few of them she had recognized as well known producers. Their set would last a few hours, and then business would resume as usual, with the lead singer agreeing to work double shifts for the next three Fridays.

Kevin was currently taking the brunt of the star’s anger. He had agreed to introduce them, citing his many years of theatre experience as reason it should be him instead of Archie Andrews. The redhead put up very little fuss over that, having already been knocked down a peg by Valerie’s cold shoulder attitude. Like everyone else in this small town, they had history. Only there’s wasn’t as bright and sunny.

Betty hadn’t expected her friend’s primadonna melt down, but no one else seemed surprised. Cheryl claimed Josie was like this on the regular about her shows, having been invited to a few of them taking place at local, less naked venues. Every eye, every light, every thing had to be pointed directly at her: the queen of the show. It was an attitude Betty associated more with her three year-old daughter than a full grown adult woman.

Josie’s war path had not excluded Rosie. With both Cheryl and her working hard to help set up, there was no one left to watch her. Jughead hadn’t seemed to mind. In fact, he considered himself lucky to have a such a cute distraction helping him around the club. Currently, Rose was handing him cleaned bar glasses, reaching up on her tiptoes and then offering a round of applause whenever he managed to set a pint in it’s proper place. Watching them together was addictive. 

Only one week after their late night talk at Pop’s and Jughead had been nothing short of a gentleman. After driving them back home to her apartment, he’d offered her and Rose each a kiss on their cheeks. Had the little girl not been passed out in her mother’s arm, she would have been positively delighted. Sweet text messages, sneaky smiles at work, and a few coloring books set aside in his office “just in case” and she was already smitten. Betty had never known a man as good as him before, but the fear he’d turn around and run still perverted her mind and swallowed her hopeful attitude whole.

“Betty! I need you to focus on helping Andrews with the lights, not on our bosses’ ass,” Josie hollered, shooting her a look so deadly, Betty felt like she had momentarily become six years old again, and was caught sneaking frogs back into the classroom because she’d made friends with them on the playground.

Her cheeks flushed and she stuttered to defend herself, “No I wasn’t! Rosie was-and I just-I was…”

“To be fair, it is a very nice ass,” Kevin offered.

From behind the bar, Jughead shouted, “Thanks Kevin!”

They were all unceremoniously reminded that there was a lot of work left to be done and assured that if things were less than perfect, Josie would personally skin each of them and use their pelts as new fur for her ears. Veronica and Cheryl were helping with wardrobe, Kevin was memorizing lines, and Toni, who had paired up with Midge in a strange turn of events, was currently out waving around flyers about tonight’s performance.

Something had happened between Cheryl and Toni that neither of them wanted to talk about. Betty had heard the tail end of the fight on the phone and suspected it had something to do with what they always fought about: labels. Cheryl wanted love, she wanted the promise of perpetual companionship, despite how hard she tried to portray her bitchy, heartless aesthetic. They’d been together nearing on four years now, and the title of “girlfriend” had yet to be used.

Whenever they fought, that’s what it was always about. After what they had been through, Betty couldn’t blame her cousin for being nervous. Toni’s motivations, on the other hand, were a mystery. It was obvious the couple was happy: lingering touches, constant smiles, many nights where Cheryl had “accidentally” fallen asleep in her lover’s bed. But there was a roadblock. Betty worried she was in part to blame, with her forcing her cousin to vow secrecy on the little girl. No doubt the news had startled Toni. She just hoped her own insecurities hadn’t caused the self destruction of a good relationship.

The familiar sound of fabric ripping, and the shrill shriek of Josephine McCoy shook Betty from her thoughts. It came from the dressing room.

“I’ll go check it out,” she promised the boys, “and let you know if something happened. I’m sure everything okay though!” At least, she hoped it was.

As Betty entered the backstage area, she heard Veronica’s frazzled attempts at keeping things under control, “Trust me Josie, I’m sure we can fix this! It’s just a small tear and a few loose gems! We go on a trip to  _ Michael’s _ and we’re home free!”

“Seriously Veronica? You think my equipment is that easy to fix? I spent months saving up on this outfit and now it’s ruined because of a stupid zipper and Cheryl’s claw nails!”

Cheryl was sitting on the vanity, looking unperturbed by the insinuation she was to blame for the drama. Making her presence known, Betty spoke up, “Let me see it? I’m not an amazing seamstress but I make costumes for Rosie from old thrift store outfits all the time. I’m pretty handy with a needle.”

Begrudgingly, the leopard print and leather leotard was handed over. A few of the rhinestones were missing, but she could remove a few on the other side the create a pattern with purpose. The zipper, albeit mangled, was still useable. An hour and a steady sewing hand and she would be able to have this thing put together in no time.

“I can get it fixed before the show, so don’t worry Josie. Betty Cooper is on the case.”

With a grateful whisper from Veronica, a nod from Josie, and a wave of her hand from Cheryl, she left the room with the garment in tow. She apologized to Archie for leaving him alone with the rest of the lighting duties, before grabbing the thread she always kept in her purse and sitting at the bar to focus on her work.

“Mommy, are you making something pretty?” Rosie asked, struggling to climb up the barstool, pretty pink bow sitting firmly in her hair.

“I am,” Betty smiled and kissed her daughter’s head quickly, “One of Miss Josie’s dresses ripped so I’m going to fix it.”

Rose, who had finally managed to wiggle her way onto the seat, turned her gaze to Jughead. “Mommy is really good at making things pretty. She makes pretty dresses for me all the time so I can play princess in them!”

He looked back at the duo, raising an eyebrow curiously. “Is that so? Your Mommy is a really talented lady. You’re really lucky.”

“Well duh. I know that silly Juggie! Mommy is the bestest lady in the whole world,” she stopped for a moment and frowned, “Don’t tell Auntie Cheryl I said that. I love Auntie Cheryl but she’s not as good at making forts or dresses as Mommy is.” She brought her finger to her lips and shushed them.

“Your secrets safe with me Princess.”

They watched Betty work quickly, her hands flying across the fabric as her stitches were formed. Both of them were in silent awe of her quick hand.

“You do this a lot then?” Jughead asked.

Betty nodded, remembering all the dresses she’s worked hard on. Rose was wearing a lilac one with roses stitched onto the white Peter Pan collar. It’s cheaper than fancy clothes at child boutiques. 

“Yeah. Mostly this one’s clothes but backstage if there’s a costume mishap I’m usually the first one they ask. I...I hope it’s okay,” she blushed, realizing she had never asked the owner if adding a few more stones to her brazier had been against company policy. “I used to help make the costumes for all my dance recitals growing up so I got good at understanding what makes someone’s body stand out.”

“I can’t let you keep doing that,” she felt her heart sink. Fear. Embarrassment. She’d fucked up. But before Betty could fall on her knees and beg for forgiveness, he continued. “That’s a lot of hard work. Let me pay you for it. I won’t lie and say we couldn’t use to have some of the stuff look...well look nicer. If you have ideas run them by me and give me an estimate about how much you think it would cost.”

Shocked to the core, all Betty could do was nod. Sewing had always been something of a stress relief for her. When the world got too bad and ugly, she’d pick up her needle and get to work. Dancing had been that before, but pregnant woman weren’t very good on their feet, so she’d had to pick up a new hobby after the first three months. It came in handy when her daughter asked for pretty dresses, but actually getting paid for her work was a dream come true. Already, ideas danced through her mind. Angel wings with bedazzled tips, cherries stitched onto the shoulder of Cheryl’s clothes. She smiled.

“Trust me, you won’t be disappointed. I’ll start on some stuff tonight.”

“Babe, I don’t think I could ever be disappointed in you,” he whispered, placing his hand over hers on the bar. For a moment, they did nothing but stare. Blue eyes on green and smiles on faces.

Rose interrupted with a scrunched nose and a giggle, “Mommy, I think Juggie wants to be your boyfriend.”

Their hands jumped apart and incoherent words stumbled out. Rose could do nothing but laugh at the disaster she’d created, clapping at her handiwork. Parents were silly, but she hoped one day really soon she would have a Daddy to go with her Mommy. A daddy like Juggie who snuck her candies and helped her feel big by picking her up.

Before either could explain themselves properly, Josie came stomping out of the back, hands thrown in the air. “I quit. This show and this club and everything is cursed. First the lights don’t work, then Kevin messes up on his lines, then the costume rips, and now,  _ now _ Melody is sick in the bathroom with food poisoning! This is hopeless!”

“We can fix this!” Veronica was trying to calm her down, and failing miserably. “We closed the club for hours to do this show, we can’t just give up on it now. We’ve already got a lot of interest on social media for the event and the cover is extra tonight to get in.”

“I can’t have a show without a drummer, Veronica! And we can’t have her go on stage and hurl in front of everyone.”

Archie’s eyes lit up, the way they always did when he had an idea. Jughead leaned into Betty, “I’m suddenly terrified.”

She bites her tongue to keep from laughing as the ginger speaks, “Wait a minute! Jug you played the drums in college! When we were in that band, The Archies.”

“You played the drums?” Betty asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Once upon a midnight dreary,” he replied, “But I’m not exactly Pussycat material. I don’t have a pussy or a cat.”

“Aren’t a pussy and a cat the same thing Juggie?” Rosie asked, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

Betty shot him a glare, “Yes they are honey.”

Josie rubbed her temples, taking a deep breath as she contemplated this new potential solution. “Well you aren’t a woman and you’re the same color as paper, but I don’t have many options here. Veronica, Cher, and Toni could give me background vocals to replace Melody’s because I am not letting you sing.”

“Truly a pity,” Jughead replied, rolling his eyes. “It’s been years. Can we at least see if I actually remember how to play the drums before we entertain this idea? The Archies weren’t exactly anything more than a garage band to keep Arch and I from hot boxing in his car every night, and then we’d end up doing that anyway and then playing.”

After telling Rosie that hot boxing was just letting the car get really, really hot, Jughead hopped on stage at Josie’s request. He sat behind the drums for a moment, contemplating his next movements. Betty held Rose in her lap. They both watched him with wide curious eyes until finally, he unleashed a rattle of percussion. His solo lasted a minute or two and when he was finished the entire club clapped.

“Wow Jay, haven’t heard that in awhile. You picking up the sticks again to try and woo your lady friend?” Toni was leaning against the doorway, Midge by her side, holding a stack of printed flyers advertising the night.

Cheryl turned from the room with a huff and made her way backstage again, muttering something about having forgotten her lipstick. Jughead watched her go and turned back to his friend, “I never thought I’d say this, but I think you need some Jones advice on understanding women.”

The pink haired girl shushed him by tossing a crumpled up paper his way, before excusing herself to the dressing room. Josie, uncaring about the relationship drama around her, turned back to Jughead.

“You’re a pussycat for the night. Don’t fuck it up for me,” she removed the ears from her head and set them on his. “Ears for hats. It’s our signature look.”

Jughead turned his attention to Archie and purred, “I look pawfect.”

His friend rolled his eyes, “Out of all the animal themed puns you picked the one that isn’t even that cat related!”

The rest of the night moved by in a blur as the gang worked quickly to finish up the last minute preparations of the club. People of all ages began pouring in. It wasn’t very often the Wyrm waved it’s age restriction, but Josie had begged for teenager access. Jughead agreed to her request, with the stipulation that every fake ID he caught he would be allowed to cut in half before the crying high schoolers eyes.

That also meant Rosie was allowed to stay in the audience and watch. The little girl was excited, bouncing up and down in her mother’s arms. “We’re gonna get to see Juggie and the Pussies play, Mommy!”

She bit her lip, trying to stifle the laughter that threatened to spill out. “Maybe don’t call them that honey. I don’t think Josie would like it if suddenly Jughead was the frontman of her band.”

Before the group took stage, the ears begrudgingly still on Jug’s head, he pulled them aside. “Wish me luck? I haven’t done something like this since I was in college.”

“I don’t think you need it, but just know Rosie and I will be back here rooting for you all the way,” Betty promised.

Jughead smiled and pulled off the leopard ears, setting them on top of Rose’s head. “I think they look better on you.”

“Long Tails and Ears for Hats! Please welcome our very own Josie and the Pussycats!” Kevin’s voice rang throughout the club and the applause thundered out. With a kiss to her cheek, Jughead disappeared onto the stage.

Rose bopped happily along to the songs, unsure of any of the words and just happy to dance. Betty held her daughter close, spinning her around and around until they were both giggling. It was hard to keep her eyes from the stage though. She watched as beads of sweat rolled down Jughead’s neck, feeling a darkness twist in the pits of her stomach. Wicked thoughts filled her mind and she wondered if he would taste like smoke and the top shelf whiskey he had at the bar, or honey and peppermint tea kept hidden in a drawer of his office. When he caught her gaze, lingering on his talented hands, Jughead winked and blew a kiss in her direction.

In that moment, Betty regretted her request to take things slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, find me on tumblr @tory-b (I only bite if you ask)


	6. Grease Monkey Gal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important Tags for this chapter: Jughead Jones #1 Dad of the Year Award, My daughter the Cockblock, For some reason tomorrow I need to strangle Kevin, to smooch or not to smooch, a surprising lack of glitter but it's made for in grease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore each and everyone one of you who leaves a kudos or a comment on this fic, even if it's very brief it still ALWAYS makes me smile. I am always continuously amazed at how much love this fic gets. If I could give you a million kisses I would!
> 
> HEY JUST FYI: I made a sister fic to this focusing on Cheroni's behind the scenes relationship called [Gunpowder and Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753228/chapters/29092167). It starts off set Cheryl's first day on the job and does provide some background/prologue additions to this story. It follows less of a coherent plot but if that's something you're interested in it does already have 2 chapters up on it!

At home, after the show, Betty found herself in desperate need of a shower. It wasn’t just the sweat and glitter that always clung to her body after nights at the club, but also the breathless desire Jughead Jones had left her with. Their goodbye had been brief as usual. A kiss to the cheek for both her and Rosie, but she found herself wanting to turn her head and finally feel if his lips were as soft as they looked. Had it not been for her little girl’s impending tired temper tantrum, she might have.

Cheryl had been quiet the entire ride home, something that was both unusual and alarming. The silence was filled by Rose’s chatter, but it didn’t stop the uncomfortable eeriness of the situation. Once her body was clean and the three year old was in bed, Betty began her confrontation.

“What happened with you and Toni backstage?” she asked innocently, bringing Cheryl a cup of hot chamomile tea.

When her and Toni fought, it’s always a touchy subject. She’ll either be ready to open up, scream and yell until the neighbors come running to make sure no one’s dead, or  sit in tight silence, the kind Penelope Blossom always expected. Betty sat close enough that her presence, her warmth, her comfort were felt, but not too close to anger Cheryl if she was already on the edge.

The red head took the cup gratefully but didn’t speak. A quiet hum from the television next door filled the silent air. Neither of them spoke. As the minutes ticked by, Betty grew restless, trying and failing to keep her attention on anything other than the problem her cousin was facing. Cheryl needed help, and she would give it even if unsolicited.

“Toni proposed to me.”

Betty choked on her tea, setting the cup down on the old wooden coffee table as she tried to catch her breath. “She what?”

Cheryl took a shaky breath. “She asked me to marry her. Or I guess maybe she didn’t. We were fighting, and I told her what I wanted us to be. Because I’m not content with being called fuck buddies and I sure as shit won’t continue to waste any more time on something that’s going straight to nowhere. It’s already been four years.”

“I’m proud of you for standing up for yourself, Cher,” she touched her shoulder and offered a comforting squeeze, “But I’m confused. How did you guys go from yelling to a marriage proposal? That kind of stuff is pretty heavy.”

“We started screaming. I told her that if she didn’t want to be my girlfriend then she wasn’t going to get to be anything to me anymore.”

Betty smiled, “You don’t play with Cheryl Blossom’s heart and get away with it. Do I have to try and fight Toni? I can’t promise I’ll win, but I’ll try my best.”

“Please,” but the smile on her face was a dead give away she was grateful, “I can fight my own battles. If I wanted her dead no one would find the body, trust me. And you would already know because you’d have been the one helping me cut up her limbs to use as chum for fish in the river.”

“Terrifying as always, but you’re avoiding what we’re really talking about. What happened after gave her the ultimatum? I’m still not sure how we went from I’m going to break up with you to the potential of a proposal.”

Cheryl took a deep breath, playing with the ends of her curled red locks. Another pause of silence before she spoke again. “So I asked her what she wanted. To pussy up and call me her girlfriend, or throw our relationship away and pretend to be professionals. She said she didn’t want to be my girlfriend anymore and then….then she just dropped to the ground like an idiot and took my hands and told me that she ‘wanted to be my wife’ instead.”

For a moment, all Betty can do is sit there stunned. It’s not the flowery beautiful proposal that her cousin had always dreamed of. In fact, the back of a strip club without a ring and no flowers sounded exactly like a nightmare she’d once described. But the how and why and where weren’t the important things right now.

“What did you say?”

“I told her I’d think about it. But you can’t tell anyone,” Cheryl warned, “Not even your boy-toy. I need some time to figure out what I’m going to say without being in fear of it jeopardizing my career.”

“If that’s what you want my lips are sealed. Now we both need to get to bed. It’s been...a day.” Betty felt exhausted. Every fiber of her being was begging for the sweet release of slumber on a warm mattress, even if it was shared with her three year old daughter who liked to squirm and kick and  _ whisper _ in her sleep.

“You say that because for the first time since Rose was born you want to wrestle a man down to the ground and ride him so hard you forgot how to talk.”

“Cheryl!” Betty’s cheeks flushed and she stood, grabbing the tea cups, “I’m not going to dignify that with a response. I’m going to wash these and then go to sleep. Goodnight, you traitor.”

Before her cousin disappeared into her bedroom, Betty heard her whisper, “You weren’t too concerned about dignity when you were eye frick fracking him on stage tonight.”

Mortified and sleep deprived, the young mother finally made her way to bed. Rose was fast sleep, curled around the stuffed tabby feline that had once been Betty’s in her childhood. It was her daughter’s favorite toy and she refused to go to sleep without it in her arms. Sharing a bed with a toddler was difficult, but after a few wiggles, she settled in comfortably and felt sleep overtake her.

The next morning she was not woken up by a bounce to her gut and a little girl begging for a sugary breakfast, but instead by the shrill ring of her phone. Rose mumbles her own unhappiness at the early morning intrusion, before curling into her mother’s side and falling back asleep. Betty looks at the phone number, perplexed. For a moment, she feared it might be Polly or Alice, having tracked down her phone number to humiliate and scold her. She tried to reassure herself they wouldn’t bother, but it was impossible to put any sort of insanity past her family.

“Hello?” she asked, trying to mask the tiredness in her voice.

“Hey Betty, it’s Jughead,” the familiar voice helped soothe her frazzled mind, “I’m really sorry to call you so early, especially on your day off. You were probably planning on sleeping in.”

She laughed as her hand runs lazily through Rosie’s curls, “When you have a toddler, seven in the morning stops being an early wake up call. Trust me, you’ll learn that one day.”

When it came out of her mouth, she wanted to back track, try and explain how she hadn’t meant the insinuation, but Jughead just laughed on the other side of the line, “I’m sure I will. But I kind of called to ask a favor. My truck….She’s dead. I tried to start her this morning and I couldn’t even get the engine to try and make some noise for me. I don’t really want to take it into the shop but all I have is my motorcycle and I promised Archie I’d help him and Veronica move this weekend. Not easy to do that on two wheels. I remember Cheryl mentioned you knew your  way under a hood and I figured I’d drop on my hands and knees and beg for you to come help me out. I’ll grab breakfast for you and Rose and I’ll even pay for your Uber over to my place.”

It still was perplexing how Uber had even managed to creep it’s way into the smallest part of the east coast. Jughead did make a tempting offer too. A breakfast she wouldn’t have to pay for or cook, and time with her hands in the engine of an automobile again.

“What time do you want me over?” Betty needed a tooth brush and a change of clothes, but that would be a lot less difficult than convincing her daughter to get up and pick out an outfit in a somewhat timely manner, “I can probably make it by 9?”

“You are a lifesaver Betty. Is Rose allergic to anything? I figured I’d pick up blueberry pancakes at Pop’s since they’re her favorite.” 

She could hear him scrambling around in the background and it made her smile. He remembered her daughter’s favorite food. It was enough to make her entire body melt. “Oh I know I am. You’ll just have to think of a way to thank me later.”

“Oh I can think of a few things,” his words made her shiver.

_ Betty Cooper you are playing with fire _ , she warned herself,  _ Calm down and keep your panties securely around your hips. There’s going to be a child present for Pete’s sake! _

They work out a time for the Uber driver to come pick them up, and she was left with the task of somehow convincing Rose to wake up and face the day before she was ready. Waking up her daughter was never an easy task. A true Blossom-Cooper drama queen to the core, unless Rose wanted something, it very rarely happened for her. Luckily, one mention of Jughead and she was off to the races, bouncing around the room as they fought over which outfit she was going to show off today.

“Mommy, are you sure  you wanna wear that?” Rose asked, looking over her mom with curious brown eyes, “You have to look fierce if you want to catch your man.”

Betty froze and tried to fight the laughter bubbling up in her throat. “Someone’s been spending too much time with Uncle Kevin I think. Mommy doesn’t need to catch a man when she’s got a little muffin taking up all her time.”

“Does that mean Juggie can be my boyfriend? Because I asked Uncle Kevin and he said he couldn’t because he was already yours.”

She made a mental note to strangle Kevin on the next day they shared shifts together. It didn’t matter that he was the best bartender on both the North and South side of Riverdale. Surely Jughead would be understanding. With the use of a momentary distraction (how she was going to do Rose’s hair), the subject was dropped at least for the time being. Pigtails secured with pink bows and a Rapunzel travel cup for the road, and the two girls were set.

The Uber arrives and slowly they make their way to Jughead’s home. It’s not what she expected, which truthfully wasn’t much. Perhaps a single bedroom apartment on the Southside of town. Instead it was a Riverdale iconic home on the North, with a front porch swing and the familiar run down powder blue truck parked in the drive. Jughead was out front, wearing nothing but a wife beater with oil stains and an old pair of jeans. He looked frustrated, but when the two girls popped out of the car, he lit up again.

“Rosie!” he opened his arms and the little girl came running fast, jumping into them with a loud squeal and a giggle. “I missed you!”

Rose laughed, “You saw me yesterday silly Juggie!”

“Who says I can’t miss you if I see you the day before? I missed your Mommy too and I see her all the time.”

The little girl leaned close and whispered something in Jughead’s ear that made him blush. Betty couldn’t catch the words, but whatever the secret was, she didn’t feel the need to know. Watching them together made her smile. A more down to earth influence like that was good for Rose to have.

“I bought you blueberry pancakes for breakfast,” he sets her down in the bed of the truck, where a checkered blanket is spread out. There’s Pop’s famous breakfast spread out too. Jughead turns his gaze to Betty, “Do you want to eat or work on the truck first?”

She ties her hair back, setting both Ginger the cat and the juice box in the truck. Normally she’d worry about the safety, but the walls are tall enough and Rose knows not to jump around when she could fall and hurt her head.

“Why don’t we let Rose eat while you and I work? I’m sure I’ll be able to fix it up in no time, but cars work up an appetite so we’ll want something to eat when we’re done. Preferably something greasy and yummy like diner food.”

“Aye, aye captain,” he gave her a salute and a wink before they began work on his truck.

It was old, and in worse shape than Betty had originally anticipated. After an hour of work she was still struggling to figure out what  _ didn’t _ need to be fixed. Parts were rusted, duct tape held parts together, and overall it was one of the most frustrating pieces of machine she had ever worked on. It was perfect.

“Why don’t you just buy a new car?” she asked from under the raised hood, inspecting engine. “You have the money for it. I mean you own the Whyte Wyrm, you live in a nice house, you own a Harley! What’s so special about this thing?”

Jughead gave her a sad smile, “It was my dad’s. He was an alcoholic, so I learned to drive so I could come pick him up from the bar late at night so he wouldn’t drive home and get himself killed. When he first started to sober up, we spent a long time working on this together and on my eighteenth birthday he gave me the keys.”

“Oh Jug...I’m sorry I didn’t mean to insult it. But I’m happy he’s okay now.” Betty felt bad for insulting the car that meant so much to him, but Jughead was starting to open up to her. It happened little by little, and every bit of information she got, she stored away in a special place in her heart.

“Me too. Things are good now. Well better. Still a lot to make up for, but we spend Monday nights together watching sports games I seriously do not understand,” he laughed and ran a hand through his hair, leaving behind a few oil stains now hidden in the black curls. “We should get some food. We’ve been at it for awhile and I’m starving.”

“When aren’t you starving,” Betty teased.  
That same familiar dark look returned to his eyes, “Baby you have no idea.”

Rose was happy to play in the front yard while they ate. One of the neighbors was out walking their dog: a small pomeranian that the little girl immediately fell in love with. Betty watched with a soft smile, wishing again that she could give her daughter everything in the world she ever wanted. There just wasn’t enough time in the day or enough money in her bank account.

“Did you talk to Cheryl and Toni?” Jughead asked when they’d finally managed to set up their breakfast on the front porch. It was a good view: with Rosie in sight on the grass, chasing ladybugs and picking flowers from the garden she was surprised he had.

“Yeah I did,” Betty replied, trying to be vague. If anyone else would know about the situation, it would be him, but it wasn’t her place to speak up and spill the beans if he was in the dark like everyone else.

“Do you think she’ll say yes? I wouldn’t ask bug Topaz cornered me last night and made me swear to feel out the situation the next time I talked to you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her this anxious about something before. She really likes Cheryl. I don’t know why, because that girl and her nails scare the shit out of me, but Toni’s always liked living on the edge.”

Betty smiled, taking a bite of the maple syrup drizzled pancakes, “Oh and you don’t?”

“I used to,” he answered honestly, eyes following Rosie’s movements, “But I think nowadays I just want something comfortable. I mean, I bought a house with a two car garage and front porch. I think something deep inside me craves a little domesticity.”

“Nothing wrong with that.” She thought for a minute, before answering his original questions. “Cheryl doesn’t know what to do. She loves Toni but I think she’s upset it took so long for them to start planning long term commitment stuff, you know? I’m not much help I’ve never really...been in a relationship before. Even before Rose I didn’t have the time. I was always working on the school paper or going to dance classes.”

“Do you miss dancing?” he asked, eyes now focused on her with such an intensity, Betty couldn’t help the blush that crept up on her cheeks.

“Every day.”

After finishing their quick brunch on the porch swing, work commenced once again. Sometimes it felt like every movement they made was in sync. Before she could ask for something, he was handing it her way. When he opened his mouth for a drink, she had the cup in her hands ready to offer it his way. It felt good. Domestic. A little girl playing in the yard while Mommy and Daddy work on the car. Betty pressed her lips together tight, trying not to let the wistful sigh she felt bubbling up escape.

“Betty your hair,” he smiled, pointing to the hair falling from her messy bun. “Let me just-”

He touched her and it felt like electricity. Her whole body was on fire again, just like last night at the Pussycat concert when she’d watched him behind the drum set. Being covered in motor oil and grease should not have been sexy, but Jughead Jones could wear a paper bag and leave her breathless with a wetness pooling between her thighs. Yes, that man was going to be the absolute death of her and she couldn’t bring herself to be upset about it.

“I’m going to be honest. I really want to kiss you right now,” he said with a hand still in her hair.

Betty took a shaky breath. She had one or two kisses since Rose had been born, but nothing that ever meant anything. They were only regrets that tumbled around in her mind when she couldn’t sleep. Her heart raced. Fear? Nerves? Excitement? She wasn’t sure what it was, but it left her whole body on fire.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Jughead leaned down and finally captured her lips. They were soft, warm, just as she had imagined them to be. His hand stayed tangled in her hair, pressing her close. A metal clank of the wrench hitting pavement sounded out, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. All there was was him and her, wrapped together in a moment of bliss. The kiss was chaste: a few tender brushes of skin on skin. She leaned in to ask for more.

_ HOOOONNKKKK! _

The horn sounded out and they ripped apart, startled. Rose sat in the front seat of the truck, clapping and looking far too pleased with herself. She giggled, “No kissing boys mommy. That’s very very yucky even if it is Juggie!”

There wasn’t time to tell the little girl off, because a moment later she was swooped up in Jughead’s arms. “You think that’s funny? It’s not nice to tease little Rose.”

Laughter filled the air as she twisted and shivered to try and escape his relentless tickles. “No no! Lemme go! I’ll die if you tickle me! And I don’t wanna die yet because Uncle Kevin and Auntie Ronnie said I get a candy if I catch Mommy and Juggie kissing!”

Betty gasped, “How dare they? Traitors! I bet Cheryl put them up to it too!”

“Okay Rosie, let’s make a deal. I’ll make sure Mommy let’s us go get ice cream tonight if you promise me that you won’t tell them okay?” Jughead offered. They were in the palm of her little hand.

For a moment she thought and shook her head, “No deal Mister. You can’t go back on promises or deals that’s a mean bad thing to do. I am sorry there is nothing I can do.” She reached forward and patted his cheek gently, “But I hope a Mommy kiss has soothed your loss. They’re my favorite too. It’s okay though I’ll share them with you now.”

“Oh will you? Lucky me,” Jughead looked back at Betty with a grin.

She let herself be content in the moment. Soon she would reflect back on it and see the start of something very special. Maybe they weren’t a proper happy family yet, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t be one day soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll were satisfied with the smooch because smooching is probably all they're going to get for a long time! (but don't worry I promise this is an eventual smut fic they will bang)
> 
> As always: find me on tumblr @tory-b (I only bite if you beg)


	7. Diamond Rings and Other Engagement Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important Tags for this chapter: I made Kevin Moose Midge poly, Jughead gets glitter on him, Kevin and Rose might be drama soulmates, Cheryl makes me cry (in a good way), you can pry my Jughead DND Dungeon Master head canon out of my cold dead hands, More breadcrumbs about Jug's checkered past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentleman I hope you're prepared for the hot and heaviness that is one single more smooch. I know I know, I'm spoiling you.
> 
> Thanks a million to everyone always following along with this fic. I'm constantly in shock and awe about the love it receives with every chapter, and how much love I've gotten for my other fics because of it! I've even had a few people stop by and tell me songs or things that remind them of this fic and it always makes me cry a little bit and I get so excited!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy chapter 7 <3

When Cheryl and Toni had, loudly and with as much fanfare as was expected from a Blossom, announced their engagement a few days later, Betty had not expected to see the diamond ring now sitting snug around Cheryl’s left hand ring finger. It was a modest size, but big enough to make her eyes go wide and her water go down the wrong pipe. A rushed proposal after four years together was one thing, but a ring that came seemingly out of nowhere was another. Betty was starting to think Toni may have been planning a proposal for a long time coming. Either way, Cheryl was happier than she’d been since they’d run far and fast from New York, and her cousin couldn’t do anything to jeopardize that happiness.

Kevin was the first to announce the idea of an engagement party. Toni seemed a bit more cautious, but Cheryl jumped on the chance to have an entire event dedicated to her. One look from Toni, and Jughead was bending like paper, begrudgingly agreeing to let them rent out the bar for an entire night for only $50. He’d grumbled about that, words like nepotism and advantage flying out of his mouth half heartedly. After the conversation they’d had while fixing up his truck (which she still thought needed either major upgrades or a “For Sale” sign), Betty knew he was happy for them.

She had hoped the impending engagement party was enough to distract Kevin and Veronica from her traitorous daughter Rose, but two minutes after walking in for her Friday shift and the little girl was already blabbing, ready and eager to receive the lollipop Uncle K had promised as a reward for her treacherous behavior.

“So are the mysterious Jughead Jones’ lips as soft as they look? Did you grab his ass? Was there eye frick fracking?” Kevin asked, pouring Rose another glass of orange juice they kept behind the bar for her use alone. “I need details or I’m going to starve to death.”

Betty groaned, “Don’t you have Moose’s ass to keep you occupied.”

“Sadly no. He promised Midge some weird couples retreat this weekend. I declined because being the gay third wheel to my boyfriend and his girlfriend is complicated to explain to strangers at spa resorts. I’m flying solo for the party this weekend.”

Rose spoke up from her juice, “I’ll be your date Uncle Kevin!”

There were more days she spent at the bar than not. Whenever Cheryl and Betty worked, Jughead insisted he could take her instead. It kept the babysitting fees low, and while his office was starting to become a chaos of crayons and playdo, there was very little, if anything, that was negative about the arrangement. Jug liked spending time with Rosie, seemed to thrive off of her excited giggles and wide, sometimes messy, smiles. Just last week she had drawn a picture of him and Betty swore she saw tears in his eyes.

Kevin gave the little strawberry blonde girl a kiss to the forehead, “I am absolutely honored the Princess would take such a peasant as her date. I absolutely would love to go and would be honored to have you as my dance partner. I bet you’ve got moves that could put even Mommy to shame.”

Veronica spoke up at last, “Speaking of dates, you’re going to ask Jughead to be yours right Betty?”

Truthfully, the thought had not crossed her mind. Dates were not something she normally did, even in high school. Prom was out of the question when she had been as pregnant as she was, and even before that things like homecoming and Sadies had felt like a waste of precious time. Alice Cooper was working her to the bone to prepare her for college. Mathletics, cheer squad, ballet classes, editor of the school newspaper: there wasn’t time for frivolity like snuggling up close to a nonexistent boyfriend in a crowded gymnasium. Besides, she didn’t need to go when she knew Cheryl Blossom would -somehow- be prom Queen for the third year in a row.

“I’ve never really...asked anyone out before,” she admitted it sheepishly, hiding in her glass of water to avoid the surprised gazes of her friends.

“But Betty you’re a total smoke show! I mean, had they seen you dance?” Veronica asked, eyes wide and mouth open.

“Not like that,” Betty explained, “I did classical training. My feet were ugly after being on pointe and the Nutcracker isn’t exactly as sexy as pole dancing.”

“Oh honey, I don’t know what kind of nut crackings you’ve been getting but they can be pretty great if given by the right guy,” the wink Kevin gave made the girls groan and left Rosie confused and in need of another lesson Betty was not in the mood to teach a three year old at the moment.

“Can you go play with Juggie, baby?” she asked her daughter, hopeful that the girl's affections for Jughead would keep her distracted, “Mommy has to go to work soon and that means it’s time to play in the office.”

Betty wasn’t worried watching her walk off in the direction of the small room on her own. No one else was there aside from the workers she had already met, and it was only a matter for moments before she heard the shrill giggles of Rose being thrown into the air while her mother’s watchful eyes weren’t around to scold Jughead for reckless behavior with a child.

“Seriously B, what are you waiting for? You kissed. You both liked it. You guys hang out together all the time after work. It’s the 21st century! It’s not hard to walk up to him and say, hey tall dark and broody, I want you to be my official date to my cousins engagement party.”

Archie looked over from his booth, smile wide on his face. “Come on Ronnie! We decided that if anyone got to ask Jughead out between the two of it's gotta be me!”

“An example Archiekins!” she blew a kiss to her husband. “No worries. I like ginger candies much more than black licorice.”

Kevin nodded, “Good analogy. He’s bitter and it takes a special kind of person to actually like what he’s putting out there. And that special person is Betty.”

“I actually like black licorice,” Betty replied sheepishly.

“Point proven.”

Maybe it was absolutely ridiculous to be making a list of things that could possibly go wrong when the man she was planning on asking out had already met her child and kissed her, but when it came to relationships practicality did not win in the mind of Elizabeth Cooper. Instead fear, anxiety, and dread hung over her, ready to begin their downpour. It certainly did not help that the last boy she had asked out had been during the eighth grade formal and the kissed that followed was painful, messy, and involved too many metal braces brackets for either of them to really enjoy the brief moment.

“Do it now,” Veronica said, “You have a child in the room to act as an icebreaker for the situation. You just...walk in! Say you want it as an official date. I know it seems terrifying, but he’s going to say yes Betty! There’s no other option for him at this point. Especially when he is literally holding your daughter in his arms.”

With a deep breath, she steeled herself and stood. “You’re right. I’m going to go right in there and put on my big girl panties and ask him to be my date for the party!”

Her friends cheered, shouting words of encouragement at her the entire walk to the office until the very last bit of her blonde ponytail disappeared from sight. She knocked once on the door before entering. The vision in front of her easily could make melt hearts: Jughead on the floor, laying next to Rose as she told him all the colors she knew in the the 150 box of crayons he bought her. She knew all the different pinks by heart, but he had to clarify what the difference between cyan and blue were. It seemed like a conversation they’d had numerous times before her arrival, if the smile on his face was any indication.

“Blue. Cyan,” he pointed at each one in turn.

At last the lights seemed the flicker on as understanding washed over the three year old's face, “Oh! Like Magenta and Rose!”

“She’s done it!” Jughead exclaimed, pulling her close to peppering her face in soft kisses. It was then they noticed the intruder in the room, but the smile on his lips didn’t fade. “Hey babe, we were just learning colors. Rose is really smart at that.”

“Rose is smart at lots,” the little girl clarified, making a single mark on his skin with the pink glitter crayon. “Now you are beautiful like me.”

“That’s really sweet Rosie,” Betty kissed her forehead, sitting beside them on the itchy uncomfortable carpet. She wasn’t sure how Jughead was dealing with the rugburn no doubt covering his elbows. “Jug I have a question for you. And hear me out I’m really bad at things like this but I…” she took a deep breath, looking down at her hands to avoid eye contact, “Will you be my date to Cheryl and Toni’s engagement party? I know it’s kind of silly to ask I mean we’re adults, I even have a kid, but I just, I wanted to ask you. Well Veronica and Kevin really wanted me to ask you and you can’t say no to them and-”

Soft lips followed by a blank mind cut off all thought that tried to bubble it’s way to the surface. Their kisses were few and far between, but they always left her breathless. Rose grave a frustrated noise and quickly split them apart with her hand.

“Ew,” was all she said in her defiance before resuming her sorting of crayons by ‘most like Rosie’.

“Of course I want to be your date. If you weren’t going to ask, I was,” he gave her another quick kiss while the little girl was distracted.

Going to work was much easier after that. When she danced now, there was only one person on her mind, one set of eyes she wished she could see, one pair of hands touching her- and then she was horny backstage and Cheryl couldn’t stop laughing. Horny was a new feeling for Betty, one she had to deal with during early morning shower before Rosie woke up. Something her cousin was getting far, far too much amusement out of.

The party they threw wasn’t very fancy. It was mostly filled with friends from the bar and a few, tougher looking people that Betty didn’t recognize. The leather clad biker folks seemed to know Toni and Jug, so she assumed they were from their childhood. It was hard not to cling to Rosie tight, her lifeline during her confusion. Parties always made her nervous. Deep in the back on her mind she feared Jason would appear again.

Sweet Pea, a taller man with a weighty gaze, had been talking with Jughead for what felt like an hour. Every so often her boss would look back, giving Betty an apologetic look. It wasn’t his fault Kevin twirled her little girl off to the dancefloor, spinning her to the sound of Josie’s band and Archie’s beats. Alone was something she was going to have to start getting used to. It wouldn’t be too long until the apartment was eerily quiet, missing the sound of Cheryl’s early morning rage at the slow coffee pot.

Her cousin came and sat beside her. “Don’t look so hum glum Betty-boop. This is an exciting day.”

She did her best to put on an at least somewhat genuine smile. “It is! Sorry I think I’m just feeling a bit under the weather. I’m happy for you and Toni. It’s exciting and you deserve it, Cher. You’ve been waiting your whole life to find a kind of love you deserve and you did it.” Betty took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Oh I know you’re sad because you think I’ll be bouncing apartments and you won’t get to her my lovely voice every morning,” Cheryl’s had always been able to see right through her, like Betty was a child’s picture book: rudimentary and easy to be read. “But don’t have so much fear, cousin. Yes I will eventually be moving into Toni’s apartment, but my one condition is that she tiled the rest of her floors so I didn’t have to take a look at that disgusting 1970s shag carpet of hers. I swear she’s weirdly attached to it. Regardless, it’s going to take at least until the end of the year to have it finished so we’ll be having one last Cooper-Blossom Christmas in our run down trash apartment. On the condition: Toni gets to come.”

“Of course she can come!” Betty smiled, delighted to hear that they would at least get a big family Christmas together. “We’ve been saving up so we can finally get a bigger Christmas tree this year, yeah?”

Cheryl chuckled and patted her cousin’s cheek, “It’s cute you think my negotiations would end there. We’re inviting Toni, but we’re also inviting your man.”

Her fist tightened and nails dug into her palms. Jughead coming over for Christmas? It would be a dream if she wasn’t so embarrassed about her living situation still. It was nothing compared to his sweet cottage home with a white picket fence, a dining room, and three bedrooms.

“You’re seriously going to tell me that you want him to miss not only your first Christmas as a couple, but also Rose’s fourth birthday all because you’re a little ashamed of our shitty apartment?”

Betty sighed. Rose loved being a little Christmas miracle, would loudly proclaim it to anyone who would listen during the holiday season. Including unsuspecting shop owners. “Well I wouldn’t have said it in so many words but when it’s put like that it sounds really shallow and vapid. I just don’t want him to realize he’s better than me.”

“Elizabeth Cooper. No man will ever be better than you,” the sincerity in Cheryl’s tone, her eyes, touched Betty deeply, a few tears bubbling up to the surface. “I don’t say it a lot, but I’m really proud to call you my cousin. In fact, I think it’s about time we did away with that word and I started calling you what you really are to me: my sister. I lost Jay Jay, my twin brother, because he wasn’t who I thought he was. But there’s never been a doubt in my mind you weren’t sweet, curious, gets into trouble when she’s drunk because she once broke in the the principal's car with me as a cheer squad prank Betty Cooper. A guy like Jughead Jones is lucky he gets to put his arm around you without me ripping his fingers off one by one. And he knows it too. So chin up and realize that you and this guy are going places!”

“Cher,” and the tears came: thick sobs as she clutched tightly to her cousin, her sister, “I love you so much. I don’t think I would have made it without you. You got me a job, you were there when Rose was born, you even sold your car to help us get by.”

“She’s some sort of Chaos Angel from hell alright,” Toni was beside them now, something that would have startled Betty is she wasn’t already trying to compose herself. “I just wanted to say thanks for talking to Cheri about things. I know I should have probably asked you for her hand or something first, but I figured we’re two ladies getting hitched, we were already breaking a few hundred rules.” She turned back to Cheryl, “Did you ask her?”

The redhead huffed and rolled her eyes, “Well I was trying. But I said something sentimental and she broke down into tears! I should stop saying nice things.”  
Betty used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes. “Ask me what?”  
“I want you to be my maid of honor. Not that it should be a surprise given I have all of two friends. But Jughead’s the best man and I think the wedding pictures would look absolutely adorable. The bigger question is: will you let Rosie be the flower girl? I didn’t want to bring it up to her first in case you said no.”  
“No?” she laughed, hugging Cheryl one last time, “I can’t say no about something like that! It’s her Aunt’s wedding. She would kill me if I took that away from her! I’m really happy for you guys. It took some time to iron out but it was worth it in the end and you’re both so happy.”

“Good point. Give yourself the same kind of credit,” Toni squeezed her shoulder once to reassure her.

The music gradually died down into a lazy tune. Josie hummed into the microphone, letting her words be soft and sultry, enveloping the club in a delightful warmth that made Betty’s bones shiver. “Alright love birds. Cheryl and Toni come down center so we can give you guys a slow song to swing to.”

A quick goodbye and they were off, tangled in each other’s arms as they swayed together with the music. Betty watched them and the other couples dance with a smile. Veronica whispered something to Archie that made his blush and hold her a little tighter. Rose was in Kevin’s arms, holding tightly and giggling while her little feet dangled and they rocked to the music. It was nice, having a family, despite how dysfunctional and glittery it was. Someone tapped on her shoulder, and she came face to face with the brilliant blue gaze of Jughead Jones.

“Mind if I steal you for a dance?” he asked, offering his hand out to her like they were sardines in a middle school venu. She shook her head and followed him, relaxing against the warmth of his chest as they began to sway together. “Sorry about getting too caught up to talk to you. I forgot old business friends would be here. I must be the worst date ever.”

Betty smiled and shook her head. “Not the worst. Somehow this still beats the freshman winter formal.”

“I never went to any school dances if you can believe it,” Jughead spun her easily, bringing her back into his arms with grace. For someone who she suspected did not dance much, he wasn’t half bad. “They weren’t my scene. I preferred to identify as the outcast pariah weirdo who lead my small group of friends as a true neutral kind of guy.”

“Oh DND talk,” Betty laughed and kissed his cheek, “Sexy. Tell me more.”

“Well don’t even tell Toni I mentioned this, but she was a pretty high level bard whose weapon of choice was a giant bassoon that came out of nowhere and she rolled a d10 to determine damage. I was the dungeon master and I was so furious about-you’re laughing at me, aren’t you?”

There was no point in lying. Of course he could feel her giggles against his chest. Jughead Jones was an ever complex mystery, slowly unfolding before her eyes in a way so addictive she simply didn’t want it to stop.

“You are an enigma, Jones.” Before she could stop herself, Betty popped up on her toes, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He was gentle with her, just like the first time. It was never rough. It was never too much or too little. His lips melted perfectly into hers as they kissed on the dance floor, swaying together like teenagers. She heard Kevin and Rosie gasp, but it only served to put a smile on both their faces as they pulled away. “Thank you.”

“You don’t ever have to thank me for that,” he murmured against her lips, “Kisses are always on the house here, didn’t you know?”

Jughead Jones was a story she wanted to see through to completion. Whatever winding, bumping road it took her on, Betty would, at last, follow without fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always you can find me on tumblr @tory-b (and we can discuss if Toni really would be a bard or if she'd do something more stealthy like a thief)


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important tags: Christmas preparation, domestic fluff, someone says the L word and it's not Rosie, lots of set up for future chapters so keep an eye out on hints, this ones just really cute I don't have a lot of witty remarks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle in folks it's time for FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF! That's all this chapter is. It's fluffy domestic fluff fluff but it's really important for setting up some bigger story beats I have planned for future chapters.
> 
> Chapter 9 is going to be a MASSIVE update. I know ya'll are used to me updating quickly, but given the next chapter is full of content it might take me about a week (maybe more) to get it out especially because I'm also studying for finals. Like I'm talking ch. 9 chapter might be 12+ pages. (The usual for this being 5-7).
> 
> BUT! Because i hit 1k on tumblr, i did post [this](http://tory-b.tumblr.com/post/168046143270/smoke-and-glitter-future-chapters-preview) which is a preview of the title names for this chapter as well as the next three!
> 
> (also given the knowledge from this weeks episode that Kevin plays DND I've decided that this is canon in SG universe as well and Toni, Kevin, and Jug have secretly weekly DND campaigns)

By the start of December, when the snow was sticking to the ground and the bus became the only viable option to get to work, Rose began her annual birthday countdown. Christmas was exciting for the little girl of course, Santa was coming! But her birthday was something Cheryl and Betty made sure was always special. Anyone who would listen, and even those who wouldn’t, got an earful all about how she would be four very very soon.

“Twenty and one days until I am four, Juggie!” She announced, sitting amidst the red and gold Christmas baubles.

Jughead had invited them over to help decorate his house for the holidays and little Rose was getting an immense amount of joy from the experience. They didn’t have a big tree or many holiday toys back at the apartment, but Jug had produced no less than three boxes from his garage with an ashamed grin and an apology. The cardboard was dusty, with a hastily scrawled “Christmas” that Betty didn’t recognize as his handwriting. There was still a lot about his past that was a mystery to her.

Most of her days off were spent in the cottage style home of her boss and...boyfriend? They still hadn’t discussed labels, but that was what everyone at the club had taken to referring to him as. Veronica had been appalled by the middle school drama of it all. First Cheryl and Toni’s disaster of a love life and now this? She had proclaimed she was starting to believe that her and Archie were the only normal relationship in Riverdale and he’d proposed only three months into them dating.

It was Sunday: a typical lazy afternoon in the Jones residence. It was the first time Betty had truly gotten a chance to look at how much the living room had changed since her visits became more and more frequent. There was a picture of Rose on the fireplace, clutching the neighbors dog tight when they’d been found covered in mud from the backyard after a particularly bad rainstorm. Bins of dolls both new and taken from Betty’s apartment and forgotten were starting to collect in the corners of the rooms. Jug had even taken the time out of his day to go grocery shopping: stocking up his pantry with juice boxes and snacks. Most of them were going into his own stomach truthfully, but Betty had still managed to snag a picture of her daughter and Jug arguing over who was going to get the last package of fruit snacks. Rose had ended up winning.

Somedays, his place felt more like home than the apartment did. Cheryl was barely there, currently preoccupied with wedding planning and nights tangled up in sheets with her loving  fiancée. Rose’s play space had been replaced with wedding books. Every morning, Betty walked into a new crisis. Which flowers, which dresses, when, who, where: all the questions were starting to make her head spin. It was nice to spend a day curled up into the warm side of her man while the fire crackled quietly.

“Wow,” Jug laughed, rubbing gentle circles in Betty’s shoulder with his thumb. “That’s pretty exciting. You still haven’t told me what you want.”

She’d told him, multiple times, that there was no need to get Rose anything. He was already endlessly spoiling her and she was starting to get a complex. Jughead had feigned deafness every time.

“A puppy,” Rose answered without a second thought.

That was the three (almost four) year old’s request every year. A puppy was expensive, and Betty had barely been able to afford her bills until this year. It had always been out of the question before. Now, if it hadn’t been for the apartment (and Cheryl’s) no pet policy, she might have reconsidered.

“What kind of puppy would you want?” Jughead asked. Betty figured he was just humoring her, as was often the case when talking with children her age who could not grasp the concept of no even if they wanted to.

She thought about his question seriously, her little face scrunched up as she momentarily stopped draping the gold garland around her body. “A big puppy. I want to ride it into battle.”

Betty laughed and kissed her head. “Maybe Santa will bring you one this year baby.”

The answer seemed to satisfy Rose. She picked up the box of ornaments, handing them to Jughead, “We gotta put these up before the gingerbread men are ready.”

A few weeks ago, it had come to Betty’s attention-and horror-that Jughead had used his oven twice since he’d moved in. Once was for a pizza and the other for a lasagna that Veronica had made for him upon learning that he lived mostly off of Pop’s and other burger establishments. To christen the oven, she had decided upon a batch of Cooper famous gingerbread cookies. It was a recipe from her childhood.

Christmas time was hard. Betty would often let her mind wander to fantasies: what it would be like if her parents had been supportive about Rose, how much they would have loved the her little strawberry angel. They would bake cookies and decorate a pine tree Polly and Betty had spent hours picking out special. Now, Cheryl was calling her some sort of Virgin Mary who was destined to suffer. It was hard to argue with logic like that.

“What’re you thinking about?” Jughead whispered in her ear before giving her a gentle peck to her temple. Rose had been sent to keep an eye on the treats, with a promise that she would not try and open anything without someone around to help.

“Home,” she admitted, “Christmas. How I wish I could give Rose the big family holiday she deserves. It’s what I always had growing up and she deserves it too. Waking up to Santa’s presents under the tree. Going ice skating together. Picking out trees. Her birthday’s so close to Christmas, and I’ve always tried to make them feel different, but I never had much so it was hard. I just...I want her to feel special.”

Jughead shifted slightly, taking her hands and planting a gentle kiss onto each of them. His eyes were soft and tender and full of something that made her heart nearly burst. “Betty. Listen to me. That kid knows how special she is. I mean, come on. She walks into the Wyrm with a princess wand and Reggie and Moose are bending a knee so she has room to put makeup on them. I didn’t grow up with a lot Betts, and I wish I had a mom like you did.”

“What was your mom like?” It was a shot in the dark. A prayer that maybe she would get him to open up at last.

For a moment, there was silence. He pulled back and Betty feared he would close himself off again. To her surprise, he spoke. “I don’t know. I mean I do, I guess. It’s hard to explain. I thought I knew who my mom was: someone who was always looking out for me when my dad went on his benders. But when I was eight, my little sister was born. Her names JB, Jellybean, don’t laugh we have nicknames to protect ourselves from the pain that’s our real names. It seemed really great for a bit. My dad got sober, we managed to keep the house, but then I woke up one morning and she was gone. My sister was two years old. Dad woke up to someone knocking at our door and serving him custody papers,” he took a shaky breath before continuing. “This is the house I grew up in. It’s why when it came back on the market I bought it as quickly as I could. The tree house is from when I was a kid. I’m still surprised it’s even up there. But we ended up moving into a trailer park because Dad couldn’t keep a job. My sister goes to NYU now. Music program. She’s a violinist.”

“Oh Juggie,” Betty took his hand and kissed him hard, hoping to ease some of the pain so apparent in his eyes. They were kindred spirits. “I’m so sorry. That must have been hard.”

“I won’t lie and say it was easy. But I’m a big boy, all grown up now, and if she’s the kind of person who’s willing to leave her kids like that, I’m not too sure I wanted to grow up idolizing her. At least JB knows better.”

Before they could continue, Rose came sprinting in from the kitchen, bouncing with excitement. “Cookies are ready, Mommy!”

The gingerbread decorations began and Betty had to say she was mildly impressed at how her child daughter could paint cookie men in frosting better than the adult man beside her. When they weren’t sneaking cookies and spoonfuls of sugar, the two worked well together. Her heart warmed watching just how gentle Jug was with her. If she needed something, he would give it, with some unsolicited advice about how her santa looked like he had been kicked in the head by a reindeer. Rose was just as honest with him; she pointed out how silly it was to make his man have only one arm and demanded she eat it immediately to make up for it.

“Your daughter is a cruel heartless dictator,” he muttered between bites. “She rules the gingerbread kingdom with an iron candy cane wand.”

Next came the garland. Jughead had insisted upon something traditional for his tree, which lead them to where they were now: at a table covered in crushed cranberries and popcorn in the midst of an extensive battle.

“I’ll buy you a milkshake later if you team up with me against mommy,” Jughead proposed to the little demon, who was hoarding popcorn in the pockets of her dress.

“Yeah!”

Betty shrieked with laughter, picking up one of the empty cookie pans to hide behind. “You traitor! Who raised you?”

By the end of it, when the entire kitchen was messy and very little popcorn strings made it onto the tree, nothing but laughter filled the home. Decorating the rest of the tree took some time. Rose kept getting distracted by the cookies or the glittering ornaments. The tree was a hodge podge mess of things from boxes and a few extras they had purchased at the store together. Betty’s favorite was the sparkling golden shoe Rose demanded be bought.

“It’s a Cindy-ella shoe. And Mommy is just like Cindy-ella,” she had explained upon presenting it to Jughead. “You’re her prince.”

It wasn’t the perfect Hallmark tree that the Cooper’s had every year: decorated in silver and expensive porcelain ornaments that had been collected over the years. The star on top of the tree wasn’t a family heirloom. The Christmas lights hung up outside had not been done at the behest of her mother, and thus in the early morning hours she had not heard her dad nearly fall of the ladder as he stretched to pull the strings “a little more to the left”.  It wasn’t the Christmas she had always envisioned growing up in the Cooper household, but it was certainly the kind she needed.

Once the work was done and the mess was (mostly) cleaned up, Rose reminded Jug that she was owed one of Pop’s famous milkshakes. Ever since he had first taken them there the little girl was addicted. Every opportunity she had to go was one she would take. Pop began referring to her as his “favorite miniature customer” and knew her order almost as well as he knew Jughead’s. For a fleeting few day, she had even demanded that was where her fourth birthday party be held.

Betty liked roses and romance as much as the next girl, but there was nothing hotter than the fact that Jughead Jones had bought a booster seat for his pickup truck. It was a dedication she had never experienced before. Even Cheryl has been hard pressed to allow a carseat in her convertible before they had sold it.

Their little triad had a booth: always in the back by the jukebox so Rosie could get a good eye on the food and dance to the tunes. When they entered, the four year old shouted, “Pop Tate it’s my birthday in twenty and one days!”

“Well isn’t that great news. Guess I’m going to have to give you an extra sundae on the house to say congratulations!”

Spoiled and had everyone she met wrapped around her small pinky finger; Rose would be a great politician one day. That was something Cheryl always said.

“I hope it’s okay to ask, but what are you guys doing for Christmas this year?” Jughead plucked the cherry from Betty’s milkshake so he could have it for himself. It was little things that made her so sure that they might have been sculpted from the same clay: two halves of the same whole. He liked the cherries and she liked the cream.

Betty sighs. “Nothing big. Cheryl was talking about having Toni over and...she kind of wanted me to invite you too. But I get if you have your own Christmas stuff planned. We were just talking about it since they’re engaged and you and I are…”

“Dating?” he supplied with what she might have called a blush on his cheeks. “Normally T and I do Christmas at my place, something to make us both a little less lonely. It’s usually Chinese take out and reruns of Buffy the Vampire Slayer though. My sister said she’s coming over this year so I figured I’d spend some time with her too. Why don’t...why don’t we all have Christmas together?”

That was not what she had expected. Maybe an easy let down and a kiss for apology, but an invitation to his house on a family holiday? That was a step forward. Forward to where, she wasn’t sure, but Betty knew she wanted to follow.

“You want us to come over? What time?” she asked, a smile dancing on her lips. “We’d love to. Me and Rose both. Do you want to spend Christmas with Juggie?”

The little girl’s eyes lit up and she nodded. “Mhm! Christmas and my birthday and every day!”

“You guys could spend the night Christmas Eve?” Jughead offered up. His eyes were looking directly down at his milkshake, unable to meet hers. It was the most flustered she had ever seen him, and Betty found it endearing. “We could have a party with Kev, Arch, Ronnie, and them for her birthday. You, JB, and Rose stay at my place and the next morning Toni and Cheryl will drive back over for Christmas. I mean if that’s okay…”

Okay would have been an understatement for the joy now trying to burst out of Betty’s heart. She felt like her body was fraying at the seams, ready to give way to a brand new girl. Someone happy, someone full of potential, and someone with a life she finally thought was worth living. All thanks to a man with a silly name like Jughead Jones.

“I would love that. On one condition,” she reached out a took his hand, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “I get to burn that awful t-shirt you have that’s covered in holes. It’s time has come Juggie, we can even hold a funeral for it if you want, but it needs to be released into the wild.”

He broke out in laughter, leaning across the table to give her a kiss. “You’re a cruel woman Betty Cooper. Now I know where your daughter gets it from.”

One of the new waitresses came to take their order. She was pretty twenty-something girl with brown hair tied up in a bun and bright brown eyes. Her name tag read “ _ Sierra _ ”. When she looked down at Rose, her eyes lit up and she smiled. “Oh my gosh you’re so cute. You guys have a gorgeous family.”

Betty’s eyes went wide, but before she could correct her, Jug cut her off. “Thanks. Trust me I know. I’m lucky.”

_ A family _ . Something she had been chasing for so long it felt almost impossible to reach. And now she had it: sitting in a little booth at Pop’s after spending the day decorating for Christmas.

“I love you.”

It was out of her mouth before she’d even taken a moment to think. She felt like an idiot. They’d barely done anything but kissing, her own fear making them move at a glacial pace. She had never loved anyone before. Not like this. Fleeting crushes, chaste dates, but nothing that made her feel so good.

“I love you too,” came his effortless reply, squeezing her hand.

Rose, now sporting a Pop’s hat that waitress Sierra had given her, spoke up at last, messy face covered in chocolate ice cream. “I love you too Mommy and Juggie. Now I’m hungry so I wanna eat.”

That night at Pop’s Chocklit Shop had felt so easy. Knowing what she knew now, Betty should have guessed everything had been too good to last. Happiness didn’t stick around for people like her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, find me on tumblr @tory-b (Sometimes i post pictures of myself, but all the time i scream about Jughead Jones)


	9. Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important Tags: obligatory Christmas Chapter, "daddy returns" is an actual quote from my beta, Jughead Jones allows his girlfriend to unlock a minor part of his tragic backstory, Veronica Lodge is a hero to us all, I give you and Jughead blue balls, JB is my favorite character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy SHIT people. This chapter actually killed me to write. It is very long and I am very tired. I wanted to get this out because my finals start on Friday so I'll be super busy during that time so it's likely this is the only update this week and maybe next week as well (but I also can't stop myself so we'll see).
> 
> Also, as an apology for last chapter terrifying you all, here's another pure fluff and goodness chapter <3

Toni had offered to drive the Cooper-Blossom triad to the Jones resident on the morning of Christmas Eve. Jughead had offered his apologies to Betty over the phone and explained his sister was getting in early and he had to drive an hour away to the nearest airport to come pick her up at five in the morning. When they arrived, Rose gave a little squeal at the lit up cottage. She’d been bouncing with excitement all day; she was finally four whole years old and tomorrow she would be four years and one day old. The Andrews’ old pickup truck was already parked outside, alongside a minivan Betty didn’t recognize but assumed to be Kevin’s. 

“Does everyone in this town own a sensible mom car or a trashy truck?” Cheryl asked with a roll of her eyes. Christmas time looked good on Cheryl. Bright red lips, comfortable red sweaters, and an air of disdain for the lower class, which she herself was now a part of.

“It’s the Riverdale aesthetic,” Toni replied, kissing her fiancée’s cheek. Somehow, rough and tumble Topaz had been thrust into a matching Christmas ensemble by Cheryl. “Not a word,” she had whispered to Betty upon her arrival at their apartment. “Not a single. Damn. Word.”

When the door opened, Jughead was greeted to an armful of Rose Juliet Cooper. He was not wearing holiday attire like the rest of them, but that was more fitting. If Betty had seen him with a reindeer sweater on, she might not have been able to take the rest of the day seriously. The next two days, she reminded herself. Tonight would be spent in his home. It left butterflies in her stomach.

“Merry Christmas babe,” Jughead whispered before placing a soft kiss to Betty’s lips.

Rose wiggled in his grasp, bringing his eyes to focus on her. “No no! It’s not Christmas it’s my birthday!”

“My mistake!” he laughed, straightening the bright red bow on the top of Rose’s strawberry curls, “I can’t forget about the birthday girl can I?”

Inside sat all of their friends: Kevin on Moose’s one side, Midge on the other, and Veronica under the tree reorganizing presents much to Archie’s protests. Standing by the kitchen table (now decorated with a snowy white table runner that Betty had insisted upon) was a dark haired girl who looked incredibly like Jughead. It must have been his sister, and Betty was suddenly stricken by an intense dread. The tips of her hair were blue and the faux bored expression on her face was near identical to one her brother had given just last week when Kevin made mention to the latest Machelorette drama.

When the teenager spotted Betty’s gaze, she raised her hand in hello. Jughead walked behind her and pulled the cord of her headphones out. “Enough. Time to socialize like a real girl JB. You can listen to Twenty-One Pilots and cry in the guest bedroom later.”

“Sorry, I’d rather not re-live my brother’s grim childhood,” she replied, but put her music away regardless. “You must be Betty. I’m JB, Jug’s sister. He tells me a lot about you. A lot. Like everyday. Constantly.”

Jughead groaned, “I lied put your music back in and no more talking.”

“Oh no, please continue,” Betty smiled, “I would love to hear all about what he says.” It was teasing, but inside her chest, her heart fluttered quickly. He was talking about her to his family. That meant something. For years she was afraid if she did date again, she would be the quiet lover hidden in the shadows. As it turned out, she was just scared of her own shadow.

Rose, still holding tight to Jug, pointed at his sister. “Your hair is blue. I like it. It looks like a flower. Mommy can I have blue hair?”

“If you say yes to her you are never living it down!” Jellybean announced, “I had to wait to dye my hair because every time I tried Jug caught me mid bleach and drove me to a salon to fix it. Toni finally helped me and we locked him out of the bathroom. I was a sophomore in high school.”

Toni laughs around her beer, holding it up in a toast. “Bi girls gotta stick together little Jones.”

“What about when I’m five?” Rose interrupted, having not forgotten about her own role in this conversation. When she got her mind stuck on something it never really went away. “If you’re Juggie’s sister do you have a funny name too?”

Before Betty could correct her daughter’s somewhat rude questioning, JB turned to the little girl, plucking her from Jug’s grasp and smiling. “Yep. My name is Jellybean, like the candy. My real name is Forsythia though.”

“Forsythia?” Betty whispered in question. 

Jughead shrugged, “One of my dad’s biggest faults next to his alcoholism is his lack of originality.”

The next few hours were spent showering little Rose in affection. She demanded to be the center of the party, standing in front of the TV when Archie suggested they turn on something and singing, loudly, one of the songs the radio had played on the way here. The four year old didn’t mind she was the only kid in the room. In fact, she seemed to prefer it that way. Without anyone else, she could be the star, the princess, the little angel on their Christmas Eve.

Veronica had suggested that it was present time, something Rose wholeheartedly agreed with if the little screech of joy was any indication. The Andrews’ went first: a new pretty pink princess dress that Veronica had surely picked out, as well as a few coloring books that were Archie’s doing. Betty noticed the price tag had been cut off. No doubt a ploy to keep her from throwing a fit about just how much and how often her best friend spoiled her daughter.

Kevin’s gift was from the three of them. Their relationship still confused Betty, but there was no need to question something that made them all so happy. Uncle K had purchased her a plethora of princess books as well as a magic wand and tiara. The gift matched Veronica’s dress well enough it became obvious they were in cahoots.

From Cheryl came the annual Christmas Barbie. It was a tradition. The night Rose had been born, her aunt had gone out and bought the doll in celebration: a beautiful girl to mark every year of their own beautiful girl’s life. Rose did not understand much about it, other than another pretty to add to her collection, but it never failed to bring tears to her mother’s eyes. In the box this year also came a new pair of earrings: bows. Toni’s gift was a necklace that matched as well as a photo album she had started, full of pictures of Rose. There was one of her with each of them and it brought tears to Betty’s eyes.  
“This is so sweet Toni,” she said, taking a deep breath to try and stop the waterfall, “Thank you so much.”

“It’s me!” the little girl cried and began pointing at the pictures. “And Mommy and Juggie and Reggie and Archie and Kevin and Toni and Auntie Cher and Ronnie and Midge and Moosie,” she took a deep breath, “oh...I think that’s it. Thank you Aunt Toni. It’s pretty and I’ll love it forever and ever until ever.”

JB reached behind her back, pulling out a sparkling bag with pink and white polka dots. “I got this for you Rose.”

“You didn’t have to,” Betty frowned. She barely knew them; it seemed silly to ask her to spend money on a little girl that she had only met today.

“Please. She’s practically my niece. I don’t want to be the worst Aunt in the world.”

Jughead wasn’t the only one blushing at her comment. Veronica and Kevin each exchanged a look, one that, had it been any other day than her daughter’s birthday, Betty would have been tempted to slap off of them.

“I’ll be right back. Continue on without me,” Jughead kissed Rose’s head once, “I have to go grab my present for you.”

“Okay, Juggie! I can’t wait to see what you got me! I bet it’s pretty!” When Rose finally opened the bag, she frowned, a confused little knit between her brows. It was a pretty pink dog collar, with an unengraved bone. “I don’t have a doggy Aunt Jelly.”

“And that’s where you’re wrong, little Rose.”

The back door opened and Jughead re-entered, holding a squirming little sheep dog in his grasp. Rose gave an audible gasp and tears ran from her little eyes. He sat the dog in her lap, watching as it began to lick her face clean, bringing laughter so pure a thousand fairies must have been born in that moment.

“Mommy!” Rose exclaimed, “Juggie bought me a puppy! Juggie! Juggie! Is he a princess or a prince?”

“A princess. Just like you,” Jughead replied, kneeling beside her to pick up the dog.

The little dog was bouncing around Rose, excited to finally be home. She was white and had a large black spot on her back, but all anyone could notice was her excited yipping as she tried desperately to wiggle from Jughead arms.

“No let her go! I wanna hold my puppy!”

The house was full of laughter: so much that it made Betty’s heart ache. But fear lingered in the back of her mind. They couldn’t afford a dog, and their tiny apartment couldn’t possibly house it. She wanted to be grateful to Jughead, for finally getting her daughter something she had always wanted, but instead she felt upset. A dog was a commitment, an important decision that she should have been made aware of.

Temper bubbling, Betty turned to him. “Jughead, would you mind helping me get the cake from the freezer in the garage?” Once they were outside, she turned on him. “What were you thinking? As much as I appreciate the grand gesture, we don’t exactly have room for a dog! And I have more money now, sure, but I don’t think it’s enough to afford a four year old and a puppy comfortably. Besides, where am I going to find the time to take care of him?”

He seemed taken aback by her anger, long lashes fluttering quickly as he blinked in surprise. “Betty I...I’m sorry if it came off wrong, but I figured the dog could stay here at my place. I have a backyard, plenty of room, and I can take care of it or hire someone else to. I’m the one who bought it for her, so it’s partially my responsibility too.”

“And then what? Rose misses her dog because it lives here instead?” She was reeling, spinning too far deep into her anxiety and she was unsure how to get out. It was like drowning: the water rolling over her head.

This kiss came as a surprise, their lips melting together. For a moment: every nervous fear simply went away. All that was left were his lips. Soft, sweet, tender, and clearing away every bad thought that plagued her mind. It was like he had pressed the reset button on her haywire thoughts.

“I wanted to do this a little bit later, after all the Christmas stuff had calmed down, but I wanted to know…” he took a deep breath, trying to hide his nervous energy, “I was going to ask if you and Rose wanted to move in here. With me? I have so much space and I know your lease is up in February. Cheryl’s going to move in with Toni and I thought you could join me here. Make this big place a little less lonely? And I know it’s stupid, but part of me bought her a dog so it would give you more of a reason to say yes when I asked.”

The anger in Betty’s heart melted. She stepped forward and gave him a gentle kiss, holding him close to rest her forehead in the crook of his neck. “Jug that’s so sweet. Just...maybe next time could we not give the four year old a dog and just talk about your feelings?” She smile on her face made him laugh.

“Deal. We should get back in there with the cake before there’s a mutiny. Or suspicions about why we really came out here.”

When they entered the room again, Betty holding the large Neapolitan Ice Cream cake, Cheryl gave a frustrated little noise. “Not even messy hair, Betty, really? Where’s the lack of shame I’ve been trying to instill in you?”

Betty rolled her eyes, “Please Cheryl.”

“Mommy,” Rose came running over, holding tightly to the little sheep dog in her grasp. “Her name is Candy Cane because it’s Christmas and she just ate one because Uncle Archie fed her.”

Archie tried to shush the small girl. “Rose! Secrets! We have secrets!”

The party started to wind down after cake. JB offered to play outside with Rose and Candy Cane, despite the snow already sticking to the ground. “It’ll be good for us. I should get to know her before I leave again.”

Christmas Eve dinner was already cooking, started earlier by Jughead with strict instructions from Betty. Everyone was curled around the fire in their respective pairs, chatting easily about mundane life. The wood crackled and roared as the house was slowly filled with the delicious scent of turkey and pies. She came out from the kitchen, pleased with the way the crust on her apple pie was browning, only to discover Jug and Veronica in a somewhat heated argument.

“It’s a stupid idea Ronnie. I’m not doing it,” he said, exasperation so evident in his voice it was no doubt a conversation they had been having for days if not weeks.

“Don’t call my ideas stupid Jones! I’m telling you, this is an immense business opportunity. Woman with Christmas and New Years cash just looking to spend and nowhere to blow it all. Why not the Wyrm?” Veronica countered from her comfortable queenly position on her husband’s lap. Archie, true to form, looked enamored with his glass of champagne in attempt to avoid being center in the conflict.

Betty couldn’t help but ask, “What’s a stupid idea?”

“Magic Mike Night,” Toni offered, “Ron’s been working on Jones for years about this idea. He’s the only one not on board. Reggie and Moose jump at the chance to get naked, Archie’s so whipped he’d probably murder someone if she asked, and Kevin’s just out for a good time.”

“Truer words have honestly never been spoken,” the man beside her lifted his glass before downing the bubbly with one quick gulp. “Kevin is always out for a good time. Especially if that good time involves his boyfriend and a bunch of other eye candy getting naked on stage to the soundtrack of a cinematic masterpiece.”

“That movie was fanservice disguised an addiction recovery story,” Jughead replied bitterly.

Betty wrapped her arms around her boyfriend’s shoulders, kissing his head in an attempt to butter him up. “I think it’s a good idea. V’s right: think of it as an amazing business venture. You do it the first or second and the whole town will practically come flooding in. It doesn’t hurt to spice up the club atmosphere every now and again.”

“Betrayed by my own girl,” he shook his head but it was hard to ignore the smile fighting with his lips, “You just want to see me strip.”

Surprising everyone, Archie spoke up. “To be fair dude, you are good at it. And think of it as one more round for old time’s sake.”

Previously occupied with her  fiancée’s lips, Cheryl’s attention snapped forefront to the conversation. Blossom’s were like gossip vampires and they drank as much tea as the Brits. “I’m sorry Archibald, are you insinuating that our very own hobo used to be a stripper? With you? He won’t even let his girlfriend get a look at that toned chest.”

“First of all, harpy,” Jughead answered. Betty wasn’t sure why he was able to talk to her cousin like that, anyone else would surely get everserated. Perhaps it was a sense of loyalty for providing her with a job. But their banter had always been somewhat combative. “We’re taking things slow. That’s not a bad thing. Secondly, I may or may not have spent a few years in the business. Why do you think I’m so good at running a club? I have experience. It paid bills I had and kept food on the table. Besides, how could I ever miss an opportunity to watch our very own ginger Adonis?”

Veronica waved off his wink in Archie’s direction. “Hey hey. Keep your gaze off my goods before I come after yours.”

“Jeez Ronnie didn’t you ever learn to share,” Jughead laughed.

“Not with you Jones. You’re a greedy son of a bitch.”

The backyard opened and in came Rose, trailing both the dog and JB, behind her. Snow from her boots stuck to the carpet. Her mess was joined shortly by Candy Cane’s as cold water went flying as the little dog shook her fur clean. The adults let out a collective groan and Rose is quickly whisked away to the spare bedroom where she’s changed into her Christmas pajamas. Jellybean laughed at the depiction of red nosed reindeers on gingerbread sleighs printed on the girls pink sleepwear.

With a few more well wishes to the birthday girl, their unusual cast of characters slowly began trickling from the Jones residence. Rose set out the cookies her and Jughead had made (with Mommy’s supervision, because leaving those two alone almost always ended in a mess) and picked up the carrots from the fridge.

“Why do the deers like carrots, Mommy?” she asked curiously.

JB took a bite of one of them. “I can answer that. It’s so they can see better in the dark. You know because they’re driving Santa around in the middle of the night. They have to see really well in the dark.”

The answer seemed to satisfy Rose, who at last stumbled up stairs to bed, holding tightly to Jughead’s hand. She wanted no less than three Christmas stories tonight and claimed he told them better than anyone else. Betty was almost offended.

A comfortable silence settled in the room as JB and Betty were left to begin “Santa’s” job for the night. JB munched happily on the cookies, making sure to take at least one bite out of all of them, before moving onto the carrots and milk. Betty was in her own little world setting Christmas presents under the tree. It was going to be an early morning, one she was nervous about. Jug had said his dad was coming in the morning. Why was she so scared to meet him when Jellybean had been nothing but nice? Maybe it was because she had never thought of herself as the type someone would bring home to meet the parents. A stripper with a four year old daughter was not ideal to most people. Then again, the Jones family had proven to be far from regular.

“Betty,” JB’s voice startled her, and she looked up from the bright and shiny presents under the tree. “Be good to Jug okay? He’s seriously done everything for me. Stuff an older brother shouldn’t have to do, he’s done without even questioning it. And he doesn’t love very easily but when he does...it’s so fierce and passionate. You’re someone special that he’s opened up his heart to you, and I trust you with it because he does. But don’t disappoint me Betty. I would hate to have to come back to this hell hole just to kick your ass for hurting my older brother.” The smile she gives is good natured, but Betty knows her words are genuine.

She’s holding the present she wrapped special for Jug. It’s sparkling with glitter from the paper Rose had picked out. The snowflakes sparkled against the blue wrapping. Jughead hates glitter but he loves them both a little bit more. That she was sure of.

“I won’t ever hurt him,” it was a promise she intended to keep until her dying breath. “I couldn’t possibly. Not after the world he’s given me. I was so close to giving up before I found him.”

JB laughed, “You’d be surprised how many people feel that way about him. He’s got this big open heart he likes to lock away in a box and he only gives the key to certain people. He’s fiercely loyal, almost to a fault. I’m sure you’ve heard about our dad. He never turned his back on him, not when the rest of the town called him a criminal and a liar and a drunk. He was all those things, but Jug knew there was something more. But Betty...I don’t want you to be thrown off. There’s darkness inside my brother that’s hard to explain. Maybe it’s from growing up too fast: too many nights on the trailer park couch so my dad and I could each have a bedroom. Maybe he was born with it like dad was. But he’s a lot lighter around you and that...that means alot to me.”

Betty stood and made her way over to the teenage girl, opening her arms for a tight hug. “Thank you. For the record, I’m really glad I have people like you in my daughter’s life. As much as I love Cheryl, you can’t exactly label her the best influence.”

“What do you mean death threats written in pig’s blood aren’t high quality talents for a four year old to have?”

A few minutes later Jughead descended the stairs, holding the squirming puppy in his arms. Candy Cane was a kisser, that much was already very evident. She especially loved kissing him and coating his face is puppy slobber. “Go to your kennel demon,” he said, setting her on the ground.

“Regret buying her a dog now?” Betty laughed harder when he shot her a displeased expression.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed JB. Before Santa Claus shows up?”

JB made a face of disdain, picking up one of the cookies and pouring herself a single glass of champagne. “I’m going to my room, not because you asked like an asshole, but because I don’t want to watch you and your girlfriend eye fuck in my presence. Seriously think of the children.”

“Shoo,” he waved her off with a grin, pulling Betty into his lap and kissing along her neck. The affection didn’t bother, but was no doubt just a show for JB, who looked thoroughly disgusted and made her way quickly up the stairs.

They stayed together for a few minutes, simply enjoying the warmth of being pressed together. The feather light kisses her left on her neck ignited something deep within her core, leaving her breathless in his grasp. Slowly, his hands began to work under her sweater, tracing along the sweet supple skin. Every part of his touch was intoxicating. Her eyes fluttered closed as a groan escaped her lips. He was driving her mad, purposefully so, and she couldn’t even bring herself to be mad when every movement stirred up nothing but pure desire.

No one had touched her like this since Jason (aside from a few gropes in the club), and even then it was nothing like this. His hands did not feel like Jason’s, instead they were calloused and warm and loving. He worshipped her skin like it was gold. Perhaps to him it was, it certainly felt that way. Soon, he found his way to her chest, currently heaving from even the lightest of grazings. If Betty could take a guess, her panties would be soaked through.

“Juggie,” his name escaping her lips was whispered like a prayer. She felt his tongue trace the pulse of her neck. When the bite came, she moaned, arching into his hands roughly kneading her chest.

A creak on the staircase pulls them apart. The air was electric, their breath heavy, as little Rose descended the stairs. Her eyes were filled with sleep, clutching her cute stuffed kitten tightly. “Mommy? Juggie? Is Santa here yet?”

Betty stood, walking over and picking her little girl up. She hoped her body and Rose’s tiredness was enough to hide the evidence of her lies. Santa (JB) had already eaten a plethora of the cookies. All that was left to do was fill the stockings, but there had been a...mild distraction. “Not yet baby but how about Mommy comes to bed with you so when you wake up we can come down and see if Santa’s already came?”

She gave a sleepy nod, cuddling closer to her mother. Jughead walked over and placed a kiss to the delicate little girl’s curls. “Sleep well little bug.”

“Mhm, night night Juggie,” Rose was asleep within moments.

“Will you do me a favor and fill the stockings up? An orange in the toe to make next year really lucky,” Betty explained, “Including yours Jughead Jones. No skipping Christmas oranges because it’s an institutionalized holiday to help the already good orange market thrive or whatever hipster bullshit you say.”

Jughead laughed and gave her another quick kiss, “If it’s going to help me get lucky I’m not going to complain about a single California orange.”

Sleep was fitfull, but eventually it came. All too soon she felt the familiar thud of Rose on her chest to celebrate Christmas morning. She danced around the room, screaming at the top of her lungs that Santa must have come and everyone (including a very grumpy JB) needed to come downstairs so they could see what presents they got. It was an unusual year for her. There were lots of presents for her birthday and for Christmas, so Betty could hardly blame her daughter for the amplified excitement.

As the cinnamon rolls cooked in the oven, two matching blurry eyed siblings sat on the couch, drinking unsweetened black coffee and glaring at one another. It was so comical, Betty found it impossible not to snap a picture of the duo. Rose and Candy Cane bounced around the living room, barks and squeals blending together to an almost pleasant Christmas cacophony.

“When’s dad getting here?” JB asked, finally awake enough to speak.

Jughead looked at the clock. “Probably like...an hour or so. Babe, do we want to wait to open presents until he gets here or no?”

Pulling the rolls out of the ove, Betty allowed herself a moment to think. “How about we have breakfast first and then we open presents? That way no one feels left out.”

“You’re acting like he’ll show up on time,” JB snorted and received a glare from her brother. “I’m sorry can I help you, Forsythe?”

“Yes, Forsythia, stop being such an angsty teenager it’s annoying and I’m tired of it. Besides, it’s not just Dad we’re waiting for. Cheryl and Toni are coming over too.”

Before the argument could continue, Rose threw herself on the ground in dramatics. “But I wanna open Santa’s presents now, Mommy! That’s no fair! Santa came all for me!”

“Sorry little Bug,” Jughead picked her up and placed the upset little girl in his lap. “Mommy’s word in law. Besides, I bet they’re all bringing even more presents and you don’t want to miss out on those just because you got greedy.”

A little less than an hour later, Toni and Cheryl arrived, holding a few more gifts, despite Betty’s protests that they didn’t have to. Rose was excited to see her Aunts and demanded Cheryl pick her up immediately. The next few minutes were filled with calm chatter when mouths weren’t filled with cinnamon rolls. Betty had made a second batch upon realizing that a signature of the Joneses was a bottomless stomach.

The rickety roar of an old motorcycle caught Betty’s attention first. It needed a tune-up badly, but that thought was quickly chased away when she realized none other than FP Jones would be at her door within moments. JB looked down at her food, trying her best to seem unaffected by the noise. There was a complex family relationship, Betty wasn’t sure she was ready to fully understand. With a kiss to her, Jughead walked to the door to greet his father.

“It’ll be fine little Jones,” Toni said, rubbing JB’s hair, “You do it every year and every year it gets a little bit better right? He’s trying. That guy loves you both, even when he hasn’t been the greatest dad.”

The man who walked in might have been a transported image of Jughead’s future. He had salt and pepper hair and a messy cropped beard. It suited him well; so did the flannel on his shoulders. They matched with a few she’d seen Jug wearing and couldn’t help but question if the affection for the fabric ran in the family.

“Dad, this is Betty,” there was a moment of worry that crossed his features, so brief, that had Betty not been studying his expression intensely, she might have missed it all together.

Before Betty could truly greet him, little Rose, as always, made her presence very known. “Hi! My name’s Rose and I’m four years and one day old now! My birthday was yesterday and Mommy says I’m a Christmas miracle! Auntie Cheryl says I’m a Christmas Accident!”

“Cher! I thought we agreed to stop telling her that.”

The red head shrugged her shoulders, nursing the mug of bailey’s and maple coffee, “Whoops. Must have slipped my mind.”

FP kneeled down and offered her a smile, “Nice to meet you Rose. I’m Jug and Jellybean’s dad. I heard a lot about you. Especially that you’re a princess.”

She gasped and bounced up and down, “Uh huh! I am a princess! And that’s my puppy Candy Cane!” she pointed to the sweet sheep dog passed out on the giant puppy bed in the living room, “She’s going to be my royal steed when she grows up. I will ride her into battle and conquer the gingerbread kingdom and rule them with an iron fist and a strict bedtime of 8:30.”

“I’m so proud,” Cheryl whispered.

The older man laughed and ruffled her hair, “Sounds like you’ve got it all planned out kid. Good for you.”

Greetings were exchanged, complete with an awkward hug from JB and a purposeful look in her direction from Jug. Toni greeted him like an old friend and Cheryl, no doubt enraptured by Christmas cheer, even shook his hand with minimal frowning (though Betty suspected that had something to do with Toni’s hand on the small of her back).

FP was an honest man. From what Betty had seen and heard from just today, he owned up to the mistakes he made and tried his best to make them right. He loved his children, so fiercely it made her smile, but Jughead had been right when he had said there was still a lot of fixing up to do in their relationship.

Once breakfast, or rather brunch in this case, was finished up it was impossible to get Rose to calm down. “Give me presents or give me liberty!”

“That’s not how the quote goes but I’m proud you almost god it,” Jughead admitted, sitting by the tree.

He had been relegated to present duty. Toni made a whipped sound at Betty’s suggestion that’s where he was best suited, earning her both a glare from him and a cackle from JB. Rose had taken a liking to FP, choosing to sit on his lap instead of Jughead’s or her mother’s for present opening. Betty snapped a picture. That photo album would be getting a lot of use after just these last two days.

Somehow, Jughead had managed to outdo yesterday’s puppy with gifts. While Candy Cane munched happily on the wrapping paper, Rose was showered in toys, clothes, dolls, art supplies, and a million other things that were impossible to keep track of. Betty was going to have to give her boyfriend a stern talking to later about all this. Between him and Cheryl, that girl was going to grow up thinking she lived in a toy factory.

The grown-ups had agreed on a relatively low key Christmas between them. A few gifts were exchanged but nothing over the top, even from Jughead who seemed to have a rather difficult time grasping that concept this year. Toni and Cheryl had explained they’d opened gifts from each other this morning. The look of catlike glee on her cousins face made Betty wish the thoughts in her head had never showed up. 

As far as she was concerned, the only present from Jughead that Betty needed was his offer to move in. A home, a family, a job: he had given her everything under the sun she had always wanted. He handed her a small box, wrapped to hide whatever wicked game he was playing. Curious, and a bit frightened, she opened it. Rose gold angel wings hung from a sparkling chain. What Betty suspected to be diamonds lined the feathers and a loud gasp escaped her lips.

“Juggie this is way too much!” she explained, but allowed him to hook the clasp behind her neck.

“No, it’s not. Have to remember where we started, don’t we Angel?” He shut her up with a sound kiss, which was met with a collective groan from their audience.

When all the unwrapping was done and Rose was nothing more than a puddle of happiness, curled up amongst all her new dresses and plushes and puppy, FP pulled out one last box. Both his children seemed surprised at the action, exchanging curious glances.

“This is for you kiddo,” he explained, setting the box in front of Rose. Her eyes lit up and she made quick work of striped wrapping with her experienced and excited little hands. Inside was a warn stuffed dog. It was newly washed, but how well loved it had been was obvious. “That was Jug’s old stuffed dog. He wouldn’t go anywhere without it so it’s been drug through the mud a few times, but I figured it was about time that someone else had it.”

“Dad…” Betty heard Jughead’s voice crack. The moment brought tears to her eyes. “I didn’t realize you’d kept that thing.”

Rose’s eyes were wide with wonder, “This was Juggie’s? What’s his name? I’m going to love him forever and ever and ever and ever!”

“Hot Dog,” the Joneses answered all at once, prompting Cheryl to mumble out, “Creepy.”

“Wow! I got two doggies for Christmas!” she giggles, planting a giant kiss to the stuffed dog’s floppy ears. “Mr. FP, I don’t have a grandpa. Since you’re Juggie’s daddy do you wanna be my grandpa?”

Had Betty told someone a year ago that on Christmas Day she would be watching a burly biker man pick up her daughter and let out a strangled sob, she might have called them a number of things. Crazy, stupid, an asshole. But now she could not have pictured a more perfect moment, watching as Rose soothed his hair and whispered, “It’s okay. I’d cry happy if I got to be my grandpa too.”

The rest of the day was filled with holiday cheer and laughter. Rose, true to her word, did not let go of Hot Dog the entire time, even as her tiny legs chased Candy Cane around and around the living room. When all the in door excitement got too much, Jughead suggested they spend some time outside in the snow. FP offered to take the reins on building a holiday snowman.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve made frosty,” he said with a smile.

“Let me help,” Jellybean offered, pulling out a few carrots from the fridge, “It could be fun. Besides I know how picky that little kid gets when it comes to snowmen. Last night she kicked ours over twice because it didn’t look enough like a princess apparently.”

Her father, seeming pleased, nodded and the two joined the little girl (dressed like a fluffy pink marshmallow in her snow clothes) outside. With peppermint hot chocolate in hand, Betty and Jughead joined them. Cheryl and Toni claimed they’d rather curl up by the fire, and he threatened that if they defiled his couch there would be hell to pay. The wink Toni gave him was not reassuring that it would still be clean when they came back inside.

“This is nice,” Betty sighed, cuddled close in the curve of his body. “It’s like a big family Christmas. Thank you for giving it to me.”

“Having you here made this the best Christmas ever. Not just because of you, but I think Rose might be helping fix JB and Dad. She hasn’t really ever forgiven him, not that I blame her. She holds grudges.”

Betty watched as the two began their third attempt at explaining to Rose that to make a snowman, you needed to stop throwing the snowballs at each other. She seemed upset by this and threw another one towards her Aunt. A full blow snow war erupted only moments later.

“I’m glad I could help. I’m glad we could. There’s not a single thing I’d change about this Christmas,” a wicked idea came to the forefront of her mind, “Except…”

Jughead raised an eyebrow, setting the cocoa on the table he had sat beside the porch swing. “Except what? You can’t just leave me on a cliffhanger like that.”

“Well, I didn’t get to kiss you under the mistletoe. Hardly seems fair I get all those Christmas traditions except one,” from her pocket she retrieved her phone, quickly scrolling through the internet until she found what she was looking for: mistletoe. She held it up high above their heads, “What’re you waiting for Jones? Kiss me like it’s Christmas.”

And he did exactly that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @tory-b (i loooovvveeee friends)


	10. Magic Mike Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important tags: heres the smut heathens, i have no witty tags, this is porn, Cheryl Blossom takes Archie's ego down 3 notches, Reggie is still Reggie, Rose is secluded in a small house so she never ever has to witness the filth her parents are up to, some of Jughead's past is further revealed, he's got more layers than a toilet roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE ARISEN LIKE A PHEONIX FROM THE ASHES! I know this is an update that took a long time (in like...reference to my usual update schedule which is only like 2 days apart. But truthfully things have been very rough for me emotionally lately. I just wanted to say a big thank you to all the people who are supporting me in any way shape and form. That includes even just reading this fic <3
> 
> This chapter is one I've had planned since before I even was going to write this story. It was a joke when i wasn't sure I was going to write it. "Oh I should have the boys put on a Magic Mike Night" and here we are.
> 
> This chapter has smut in the last bit just as an FYI <3

After the holidays were done, the girls began their full fledged assault on Jughead Jones’ anti-Magic Mike Night campaign. It only took a few days after New Years for him to cave. An agreement was drawn up by Veronica, and all the boys signed off on the one night exclusive event. Midge ran off to print the flyers and the girls, with Rose off in Jughead’s office (something that had become her own personal playpen), began the most important part of the boys to strippers makeover.

“You need aesthetics,” Veronica explained, “That’s the whole point. You have to be different enough, alluring in specific ways, that girls pick favorites. Every girl has a type, just like every guy has a type when it comes to us. I’m here for the bougie bastards. Betty’s the girl next door you had a crush on turned sex kitten. Cheryl’s here for our lesbians and people who want to be terrified. Toni is our alt girl who could also probably kill you but it would be a lot slower than Cheryl. Josie is the lounge singer sultry type. And Midge is...very cute.”

“She makes bank during Christmas time,” Jughead admitted, a cigarette between his lips. His smoking had lessened up in the last few weeks, no doubt a result of Rose claiming he smelt like sewers and she didn’t want to hug him until he was clean, but the high stress of the situation required a quick fix from an old habit.

The girls worked quickly and efficiently, going through each person to uncover the personas that would be best suited for each of them. Moose was easy. He wanted to be a cowboy type, featuring fake pistol sounds and all. There was an offer to bring a lasso from home, but Jughead quickly vetoed the usage of any props. Kevin wanted to be a Ken Doll and wear polo and cargo shorts. A major feature of his outfit would be his white keds.

“I want to be the male Ronnie,” Reggie commented, sending a wink in the woman’s direction, “Boogie and rich. Call me Richie Royce. I’ll be like...stripping down to my bow tie.”

“Reg, man, please stop hitting on my wife. It’s awkward.” As usual, Archie’s plea was met with deaf ears.

V rolled her eyes, “Get a class transplant and then we’ll talk, Mantle.”

“So what you’re saying is there’s a chance I get to be your mistress.”

Other than the collective groan, his comment was ignored and they moved on. Archie and Jughead’s past experiences made things easier for them. They had a foundation to go off of, despite it having been nearing on a decade ago. Archie was the traditional type: all the fanfare and character acting didn’t suit him.

“Our very own Justin Gingerlake,” Veronica said with a smile, leaning over on the sofa to offer him a kiss. “I say that with all the love in my heart.”

He smiled and pulled her closer. “Thanks babe. If we need to spice it up, I can do a really great Kiwi accent.”

“No. You can’t,” Jughead commented in between lighting his third cigarette of the meeting. “You think you can but you can’t. I’ve heard a few times when you were drunk and it hurt my ears. Like Crocodile Dundy ate cyanide or something.”

“Did I miss the memo for shit on Archie Day?” the ginger asked light heartedly.

It was Cheryl who chose to answer. “Oh Archie, you pool fool, it’s literally always shit on Archie Day. It’s why we’ve stopped sending out evites.”

Betty turned to her boyfriend, “Okay stud, your turn.”

“Leather daddy!” Toni shouted from Cheryl’s lap, “Wear your old biker jacket and have all the girls turning into putty, Jones. You still own those riding gloves from the street riding days too. No shirt, showing off your tattoos, if I didn’t know that when you were six you had this obsession with building toothpick houses I might even be attracted to you in that.”

“Thank you, Toni, for sharing more information with my staff that is unnecessary for them all to know. Really awesome. So great.” 

Veronica put pen to paper and wrote quickly, finalizing the list of boys. “And we’ll call you Mr. Jones. I think it suits you. Very...quiet dominant. Don’t you think that’s a good description Betty?”

Suddenly, the blonde girl wished a black hole would open beneath her feet and swallow her whole. This was not a question she, as someone who had not had sex since her daughter’s conception, had any concept of how to answer. But it certainly made her mind wander. Quiet dominance...that did describe Jughead well.

“And I am officially done humoring you all.” Jughead stood, helping Betty to her feet. “Start handing out flyers for the event and cleaning up the club. I have to go balance out some numbers.”

“We should make sure Midge hits the brunch scene. Those little old ladies are starving for some sex,” Cheryl noted. When curious eyes fell back on her she shrugged. “What? I used to go to brunch all the time and trust me when I say I mean it. The poor waiters were groped by everyone, including Nana. She was ninety-seven.”

While the others discussed various ways of event promotion, Betty and Jug went back to his office to check on Rose. Before he opened the door, she reached out and stilled his hand. There were a few things still buzzing around in her mind. Things that had happened during the holidays; things that were happening now. She was tired of clouds covering up bits and pieces of her boyfriend’s life when he understood her so intimately.

“Juggie…” her voice was quiet, unsure. “How come you didn’t tell me you used to be a stripper? I mean, obviously I’m not going to judge you. There’s no reason to be embarrassed or anything like that so I just...want to know why I guess.”

There was a heavy pause that hung in the air for a few minutes. It felt stifling, leaching the happiness from the atmosphere, until he finally spoke. “I’m not ashamed about the dancing Betty. I’m ashamed about everything else I’ve done. I wasn't just a stripper. I was…” he took a deep breath, trying to steal himself for something, “I was a prostitute. We didn’t have any money because of dad’s drinking and I got a few loans but things were never easy. And I didn’t want JB to deal with all that shit, you know? So I just kept saving up money. The dancing paid well but not well enough. I had a few other odd jobs but it just...I knew eventually I’d be drowning in debt and Dad was still floundering with his sobriety. I needed a way to make sure JB had food to eat and some money saved up for when she finally wanted to go to school. She’s always loved music. I didn’t want to have to send her somewhere small just because we couldn’t afford for her to go live her dreams in the big city. She deserves better than that. So I did some terrible things.”

He didn’t stop there. At last the floodgates opened up. “I’ve done a lot of terrible things Betty. I don’t regret what I did. Not at any moment, but I was scared if I told you you’d think...you’d be upset with me. My ex girlfriend, who worked here before you, Sabrina, she found out about it and threw this massive fit. It’s why she ended up quitting and moving back in with her high school boyfriend Harvey. I hear they’re expecting a kid. I just didn’t want to lose you like that. You or Rosie. I love you both.”

“Oh Juggie,” Betty’s voice was soft. She reached out and took his face in her hands, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “I’m not ashamed or upset. I’m proud of you. You did what you had to and I admire that. I do the same thing. I had to learn a long time ago that no one is perfect. We’re all a little messy and broken but that’s the best part isn’t it? That sometimes you find someone who’s there to help you put all the little pieces back together again. Cheryl has Toni. Veronica has Archie. And me and you...we have each other. I’ll be the super glue, helping you put yourself back together if you promise to be mine. Whatever you’ve done, I’m proud of you. Because it got you where you are today, right here, with me and my daughter, who both love you so much it’s hard to be away. Which reminds me…”

She smiled up at him. “I talked to Rose. She wants to move in with you too. Well, honestly, she said she’s more excited about moving in with Candy Cane, but you’re part of the package deal so she’s pretty excited about that. The lease is up at the end of the month and I figured we could start moving in soon? If you’ll still have us.”

From the look on his face, she had said the right thing. Within moments, Betty found herself up in the air, held tightly by her tall boyfriend as he whispered sweet words into her ear. Rose was delighted by the announcement. She threw her little arms in the air when they came into the office and began dancing around.

There wasn’t much room for further move in discussion this week. Every moment was eaten up by Veronica’s Magic Mike Night. Jughead had released power to his manager and all hell had been unleashed. It was a planning frenzy. A million things had to be done to make the bar in tip top shape for a mostly female audience. The grumpy owner found the entire affair excessive, but there was no stopping Mrs. Andrews when she had her mind set on something.

Once set up was finished, changing began. There was a light dusting of glitter, despite the mass male protesting, applied to everyone’s chest, including the girls waitressing. Cheryl and Josie each bowed out from the evening. Someone had to stay at home to watch Rose, and Josie had promised to drive with her mother to visit her dad’s jazz tour. She had practically begged for a way to get out of it, but they simply didn’t need anymore hands on deck that night.

“How do I look?” Jughead asked, spinning once for Betty.

Any cognitive thought left her mind and her mouth went dry. If she thought he had been a James Dean dream before, tonight simply made the idea shine brighter. His exposed chest: framed beautifully by the leather of his jacket. His hair: unkempt with flakes of silver glitter sprinkled throughout. And those eyes: dark and full of something Betty desperately wanted a taste of.

“I take your stunned silence as confirmation that I should change and withdraw from this entire ridiculous event?” For the first time since she had meet him, Jughead seemed shy about himself. He pulled the jacket a little tighter, exposing as little skin as possible.

“Sorry Mr. Jones,” Veronica chimed in, “We’ve got a house full of hungry ladies tonight and you’re our opening act. Besides, you look hot. Betty’s practically shaking with desire over there.”

“V! You’re seriously just as bad as Cheryl!”

There was some encouragement in Veronica’s words it seemed, because Jughead was smiling now. His eyes slowly dragged along the mountains and valleys of Betty’s body. She shivered when he lingered along the curve of her ass. The shorts they wore to serve drinks were nothing less than as revealing as possible. That was the name of the exotic dancer game. 

“Don’t look so smug,” Betty scolded, kissing his cheek once. “I have to go help Toni with the bar. Come find me after your dance.”

Toni had not, in fact, requested her assistance at all, but the air was leaving her knees weak and her heart was fluttering far too fast. Another moment in there and she might have climbed Jughead Jones like the tree he was. How big were his roots she wondered? Sizeable if their Christmas make-out was any indication; he hadn’t even made it to half mast.

But Betty needed to keep a cool head. If there was any way to make tonight a successful tip night, she needed to keep her smile on and her drink skills working faster. The drunker people were, the nicer they tended to tip. Her, Toni, and Midge worked the floor quickly before the show began. Initially they had voted for Jughead to be the closer, but that was quickly dropped by the man himself. The only way he would agree to stepping foot on stage was if he could be on first and spend the rest of the night back in his office where he preferred to be. Archie agreed to switch places with him and the lineup was officially set.

Her stomach fluttered when she heard the music begin to play. She’d been busy with Rose during practices; this would be the first time she would see her boyfriend dance on stage. She noticed the cocktail mixture of pride, jealousy, and horniness that crept up when he first stepped into the light. This was not the same shy Jones she had seen only an hour before, hiding in his jacket. Now he was full of confidence and a darkness that made her panties all but drop.

The music was hypnotizing, and so were the movements of his hips. He pulled off his jacket, tossing it backstage, and revealing the splattering of tattoos littering his body. Women hollered, tossing bills his way and even sneaking a few into the belt of his tight leather pants. All those eyes on him should have upset her, but there was nothing more fascinating than watching her man dance. Dance had always been beautiful to Betty; it was why she invested so much of her life into learning it as an art form. He was practiced. He knew just where to look, when to move, what to show to make the women scream his name. 

“Earth to Betty,” Toni laughed, “I know you’re ogling but you need to drop off a round of shots to the third table.”

“R-right! Sorry Toni!” she ran off quickly, holding the drinks and trying her best to avoid the penetrating gaze of her boyfriend for fear of dropping the glasses and shattering them to bits and pieces.

It was hard to keep away. When she set the drinks down, her green eyes wandered up again. They met those piercing blue that stirred her up now the same way they did when she had first stepped on stage. Had he felt like this then; stomach filled with an insatiable fire that could only be quenched by a taste of someone else’s flames? God she hoped so. 

Her breathing was short, her eyes no doubt wide like saucers as she devoured every inch of him. She watched as his lips twitch up in a smirk. 

And then the smug bastard winked.

It took all her willpower to peel her gaze from him for the second time. His set was almost finished and she had to get back to serving. When Moose went up on stage a few minutes later, Betty felt herself finally relax. No more distractions. She would work hard to keep her mind anywhere but in the gutter where it had previously began setting up house and home.

On her way to the bar, she felt a familiar strong pair of arms encircle her waist. All the air rushed from her lung and her mind went hazy as she heard him whisper, “Office. Now.”

“But I’m still on the clock,” she answered with a smile, rocking her hips slowly against him. “That wouldn't be fair to leave them without a little extra help, would it?”

“My establishment: my rules. You’re on your thirty now.”

And just like that she was being dragged into his office, giggling like a schoolgirl. She caught Toni’s gaze, and therefore her eye roll, as they passed the bar. The second the door was shut behind them it was a frenzy. Kisses, hot like lava, across every inch of skin he could reach. He touched her in places she hadn’t been touched in half a decade. When he fumbled with her bra, she couldn’t help but giggle. Jughead smiled into her neck, mumbling a satisfied  _ ‘I love you’ _ against her flushed skin.

Before she could reply she felt his mouth, deliciously slow against the hardened pink skin of her nippled. The way his tongue danced across her flesh made her let out an unrestricted groan. Friction, friction anywhere, anywhere she could find it, that’s what she needed. Their hips rocked together in a clumsy rhythm as her hands clenched in his dark locks.

“Oh Juggie that’s so good,” she let out a breathy whine, feeling his hand begin it’s assault on her tender flesh while his mouth danced across her breastplate to the other side of her chest. “I need you to fuck me. Please god Juggie make love to me right here on this desk. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

When his hands stopped, hovering just above the button of her jeans, Betty left out a frustrated groan. They had spent so long in intimacy limbo. But now she felt ready. Ready to open herself up finally to someone. Someone she trusted. Someone she loved with every part of her heart.

“Are you sure?” He looked up at her with bright, tender eyes, “I need you to be sure. I need you to know that this is your decision. You can say no whenever.”

“Hush, you sound like one of those after school ads now. I want this. And I want you. More than I’ve ever wanted anything before.”

That was all it took. The hunger was back, swallowing them both with a passion so white hot it left Betty seeing stars. He discarded her shorts quickly, as well as her panties. She felt his fingers slip between her dripping folds: thick and not near enough to satisfy the depths of her desire. Even with just his fingers pumper slowly, he left her an absolutelt wrecked mess, cursing into his skin as she rode his fingers to the edge of her pleasure. The orgasm hit harder than she expected, nails digging into his back as he murmured praises against her exposed neck.

“When are you going to stop teasing me?” she panted, nipping the shell of his ear with a grin.

“Right now.”

Jughead made good on his promise. When his fingers pulled away, she felt him finally enter her. It was like electricity. Every inch of his skin was too hot and not hot enough all at once. They rocked together, a steady thrust as they chased their climax.

“Just like that baby. God you take me so fucking good,” he groaned, holding her hips flush against him as his thrusts grew quicker, harder.

“Juggie!” Betty screamed, back arching as the pleasure overtook her rational senses again. Who cared if anyone was listening. Certainly not her. “Oh fuck. Oh  _ fuck _ !”

His calloused hand found her clit, rubbing slow circles against her most sensitive bundle of nerves. It only served to drive her mad. The intense need was nearly overwhelming. She felt so full, so complete. Their bodies belonged together. Like two puzzle pieces.

Betty’s second finish was unexpected: one thrust to the perfect place and she was a fizzling mess in his arms, panting and squirming, unable to remember anything but his name. When he pulled out of her, she couldn’t stop the groan that left her mouth. Emptiness. Jughead took her hand, wrapping it around his cock and stroking slowly. He came with a groan, coating her stomach and leaving them both panting, tangled together on top of his desk.

The knock startled them apart and Toni’s voice filled the empty space, “The people paid for a strip show not a porno! Keep it down in there lovebirds.”

“Is that what we are?” he asked with a smile, “Lovebirds?”

“I think that’s a pretty good descriptor,” she murmured against his lips, bringing him in for another kiss.

Betty’s thirty minute break didn’t finish for an hour and a half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, following me on tumblr @tory-b (i've mostly been crying no biting)


	11. Red Headed Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important Tags: What goes up must come down, Cheryl Blossom is a Queen, Rose Juliet Cooper takes no prisoners, Secrets are revealed but not explained, You know exactly who's rolling into town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so glad you all enjoyed the smut last chapter. I get very insecure about writing it so I'm over the moon to see so much love headed my way over it. I'm also vowing to get a lot better at replying to comments because i want you all to know that I genuinely love and appreciate every single thing you say <3
> 
> If any of you follow me on tumblr you know what's to be expected here. My story has been 99% fluff up until this point but buckle in because, as the meme says, Honey you've got a storm coming.

The holidays ended with fanfare. Magic Mike Night wrapped up to be one of the Whyte Wyrm’s most successful events to date, a fact Veronica did not stop flaunting about. It was added to the board of potential “one night only” experiences to bring back at a later date. She’d even had the attendees sign a petition, one that Jughead promptly burned.

“We all know you got your kicks, Jones,” Toni’s betrayal was expected, albeit still mortifying. “Don’t even try to pretend you didn’t.”

With February approached fast, much of the focus shifted from work to home life. Veronica took up a few extra managerial jobs as the request of both Jughead and Toni, who were each in the process of dealing with their own life changing experiences. Cheryl’s “Blossom-Topaz” wedding had all but consumed the red heads every waking minute and there was a lot to do for Betty and Jughead, who were attempting to get his small home four year old ready.

Moving day was the 21st of January. Cheryl had already relocated most of her possession to her fiancée’s house so the duo agreed to help out. Most of the old furniture was being donated. They didn’t have much use for it in Jughead’s fully furnished home. Betty kept all her cooking ware though, still appalled at the lack of pots her boyfriend owned.

“I need two. One for the pasta and one for the sauce,” was his half hearted explanation when she’d brought up the sheer stupidity of having such beautiful cabinet space and only three things to fill it with. 

Despite Betty’s best attempts at thinning out her daughter’s ever growing toy collection, everything that belonged to her came with them, packed in neat cardboard boxes with Rose’s name written across them in pink expo marker. Betty was moving into Jughead’s room. Aside from rearranging a few things and insisting she let him put in a plant to add some sort of decor to the room, there wasn’t much to be done. Rose’s princess palace on the other hand took a lot of work.

It was the first time in four years that she would not be sharing a bed with her mother: a prospect that absolutely delighted her. Kevin had been enlisted last week to help Rose decide on paint color for her walls. He’d arrived with two cans of light lavender and a giggling little girl in his arms. That was the start of everything. Betty currently sat on the floor, putting together the princess bed that two days ago had sent Archie into a panic about his masculinity while Jughead painted sunflowers on the walls.

“A man of many talents,” she commented, unable to stop herself from giggling at the sight of him, brows furrowed in concentration, like this was the only painting that ever mattered to him.

Her boyfriend, with bright hues of yellow and orange currently caking to his finger tips, looked up from his Picasso masterpiece with a grin. “What can I say? I can strip, play the drums, and paint. I’m worldly like that.”

“We used to go to mommy and me paint classes together,” JB entered the room, holding the now sorted box of toddler books in her hands. “Do you know how weird it is to be ten and have all of these horny PTA moms watching your eighteen year old brother like he’s a slab of man meat.”

Jellybean had driven up from campus to help during moving weekend. As many hands on deck as they could get was helpful, especially with Cheryl downstairs, unperturbed by the true purpose of the moving van, focused on if her and Toni should have spring or fall nuptials. During Christmas, Rose had grown attached to punk girl, and squealed in delight when she showed up back on the front steps of the Jones home. JB was tasked with keeping her distracted while Jug and Betty finished up her bedroom.

There wasn’t much left to complete but the wall mural and the bedframe. For the most part, everything else had been moved in and put away already. Candy Cane’s massive dog bed was was tucked in the back corner with all her stuffed animals, excluding, of course, the little stuffed dog FP had given her. Rose did not go anywhere without it. A few days ago, Betty had been forced to distract her daughter with a bubble bath while Jughead quickly ran Hot Dog through the wash. She seemed suspicious with the new lemon scent of her prized stuffed animal, but she’d been satisfied with an apology from Jug, who falsified an explanation where he must have accidentally sprayed it with air freshener.

Despite this weekend marking their official move in together, it was only a formality to complete the process. For the past few weeks they’d all been living together. A true heartwarming American family: breakfast every morning together, walks through the neighborhood while Rose ran excitedly after Candy Cane on her bedazzled pink leash, and countless cuddles by the fire as  _ Tangled _ -or  _ Moana _ , those were the only two choices-played on screen.

Jughead’s once empty home was filled with mirth, practically bursting at the seams as laughter tried to escape. The three of them, including the puppy, were a dastardly group. Betty had to keep her eyes peeled at all times or else there would be a finger in her cookie dough that certainly did not belong there. It was a level of domesticity Betty had never even hoped to achieve before meeting Jug. Now it was at her very fingertips: a fairytale dream that no longer had to end when the sun rose in the sky and she opened her eyes at the first touch of the morning light.

“Apparently moms just have a thing for you Jug,” Betty laughed.

“I can’t believe your type is MILF. Seriously what did I do to deserve a brother like this. I want a refund! A return on my investment,” JB rolled her eyes, letting out an over dramatic sigh as she set the books down and laid cross his back. “Pay attention to me.”

“I paid attention to you nonstop for eighteen fucking years. Let me live and paint this flower. Unless you want to paint it instead.”

The teenager pulled back, shaking her head, “Nope sorry. Can’t do. Artistic is not my trait. You got that one.”

Betty couldn’t help but giggle. “I thought you were a music major JB. Isn’t that, by definition, artistic?”

“Yeah but it’s different. Jug got all the drawing, writing art. And he plays drums. I’m just lucky I got all the social skills in the family or I’d call it unfair. He can’t talk his way  _ out _ of a paper bag, I’m surprised he managed to talk his way  _ into _ your pants.”

“And we are done talking. Thanks for bringing the box up. I hate you. Leave,” Jughead groaned.

“Do you see this shit?” JB whispered to Betty, “He’s so mean to me. Whip that boy into shape, Betty. I beg of you.”

Never a dull day in the Jones’ household. Every moment brought something a little more exciting into her life. Walking through the smoky atmosphere of the Whyte Wyrm had changed her life in more ways than one. There was nothing she could do to ever express how grateful she was to him. To all of them.

Once the bed was finished, Betty crawled over to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a delicate kiss on his cheek. “Stop stressing. It looks perfect. She’s going to cry.”

The painted sunflower was going to act as a height chart for Rose. As she grew he would make a mark and draw a leaf to signify her new achievement. It was one of those silly little ideas he always had that made her smile. Jughead Jones: owner of a strip club and snake with a soft underbelly.

“You think she’ll like it?” he asked after a minute of admiring his handiwork.

“Juggie, she’s four,” Betty laughed, “You could have drawn a stick figure and she would have been excited because you did it for her. Everything you do for her she loves. Because it’s from you. Rosie loves you. And so do I.”

She kissed him again, soft and slow. It made them both smile. A silly little kiss on the day they would officially start the rest of their lives together. Oh how cruel the universe could truly be.

They broke apart at the sound of creaking stairs. JB stood in the doorway once more, eyebrows knitted together and a perplexed look on her face. “This really nice car just pulled up in the driveway. Like a Lexus or something. I don’t recognize it and neither did Cheryl or Toni.”

Downstairs the doorbell rang. Cheryl’s chipper voice called up, “Oh don’t worry. I don’t live here Jones but I’ll get the door for you. One of us has to pretend to not be a heathen.”

“We’re coming! Jesus,” Jughead muttered, pulling himself to his feet and helping Betty up to stand beside him.

As they descended the stairs, the atmosphere quickly shifted to something much more sinister. Betty felt a chill roll up her spine. Rose was sitting beside Toni on the couch, anxiously looking back at her Aunt Cheryl who stood in the doorway. Even at four years old she could sense something had upset the delicate balance of the universe and caused all the happiness it once held to topple over.

If all of Betty’s fears could hold a physical form it would be that of Jason Blossom, standing in the doorway of her home on the very day it was meant to become just that. His perfectly quaffed signature Blossom locks. His brown eyes that were the same color as her little girl’s, only so much darker, like a pit of tar you could drown in. And of course beside him was Polly Cooper, once her very best friend and confidant, her only sister. For her part, at least she looked mortified to be standing there. Whether it was out of some genuine sense of guilt or because a town the likes of Riverdale simply did not suit someone of her class and caliber, Betty wasn’t sure.

All the color drained from her face and she pulled her hand back from Jughead’s. Her lips were cracked; her throat felt dry. She wanted to be strong. Authoritative. Tell him to leave and never come back. But all that finally bubbled to the surface was a terrified whimper and a single word. “No.”

Before Jughead could probe to see what was wrong, a loud crack sounded throughout his house. The surprise in Jason’s eyes was just as evident as the red mark across his cheek from where Cheryl had reached out and slapped him. Her words came out as a snarl, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing here, Jason?”

“Cher-cher, is that any way to greet your twin brother?” he stepped forward, but she did not back down, standing strong in the doorway, her eyes hard and piercing.

“The brother I loved died a long time ago. With that stupid sex book and your literal rape of our third cousin. Now I’m going to ask you one more time before I shut the door in your face and call the cops. Why. Are. You. Here?”

Jason straightened up. “I’m here to see my daughter.”

At last Betty found her voice, stepping forward beside Cheryl. “Like hell you are! You didn’t want anything to do with Rose and that’s the way it’s going to stay. She’s my daughter. Not yours. She has never been yours. She’s not a Blossom. She’s a Cooper.”

“Please Betty, you’re hardly that anymore,” Jason retorted. “I’ve had a few friends tell me you’ve been slumming it up in a strip club. Do you really think that’s the safest environment to be raising a child? Especially when you’ve been sleeping with the owner?”

Toni had come quickly to retrieve Cheryl, who was now shaking, on the verge of a mental break. She clung close to her girlfriend. Toni’s eyes were just as dark and deadly as Jughead’s were.

“Excuse me, but you must not be from around here. In Riverdale we really don’t take kindly to being insulted in the doorways of our own homes,” Jughead’s voice was easy, but the way he held himself was far from that. His shoulder were tight, his eyebrows raised. His entire demeanor had shifted from before, into something much darker, like a snake recoiled before it’s attack.

“I don’t believe I was talking to you Snake Prince,” Jason rolled his eyes, haughty attitude grating roughly like sandpaper against Betty’s nerves. “Step aside before you get bitten.”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware pompous assholes were poisonous.”

Before things could escalate-to where, she wasn’t sure-Betty intercepted. “Enough. Both of. Jason I’m not sure why you think I’m going to give you Rose. You didn’t want her before and I can’t help but wonder what’s different now?”

“I’m infertile,” Polly’s voice was shaky and unsure of herself. But at last, sister met sister. “And Rose is Jason’s by blood. We can take her off your hands and we’ll have a Blossom heir. Related to me and him. We’re offering to pay Betty. However much you want.”

It was easy to remember how, many years ago, Polly and her sister would stay up late into the night, watching for the occasional star in the heavy smog of the New York City skyline. They would oftentimes talk about the future, where their own kids would one day run around the busy house together just like they had done growing up. They would be thick as thieves until they day they died. Betty must have died somewhere around her freshman year of high school, because that was when Polly stopped caring. Nothing but the cheer squad and Jason Blossom mattered to her. Not even the little sister she used to protect from schoolyard bullies.

“I’m not selling you my daughter,” Betty was mortified by the suggestion. “She isn’t some piece of property Jason. She’s a human being. And I don’t need your money. I have a house. I have a boyfriend. And I’m happy. For once in my fucking life I’m happy. So of course you two have to show up in your expensive cars throwing money in my direction to try and take that away. Polly, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry you can’t have kids. I know you always wanted them. But adopt like normal people and leave me alone!”

Jason’s eyes went impossibly dark. He took a step forward, but before he could speak there was a small interruption. Rose appeared beside Jughead, holding tightly to his pants. “Juggie, Mommy are you okay? Who’re you? Did you make Mommy yell?”

“I’m so sorry,” JB whispered. “I couldn’t catch her. She’s a slippery little thing.”

“I’m your Daddy little Rose,” Jason explained, smiling down at the little girl.

Rose’s face distorted into something that could only be truly explained as disgust. “No. My Daddy is Juggie and I love him.” She held tighter to his pants leg before pulling once and opening her arms to be picked up. Jughead complied, holding her tightly in his arms. 

“I love you too Rose-bug. Come on let’s take you upstairs with Aunt Jelly,” he looked to Betty, asking her silently if she would be okay. She gave him a nod. Dealing with the likes of Jason Blossom was something she needed to handle on her own.

“Just leave. You are not wanted here. You are not welcome here. You too Polly.” 

She pulled back, ready to close the door when suddenly, Jason snatched her wrist and pulled her close. “Fine then. Get ready to deal with a lot of legal fees Betty Cooper. What is the court going to say when they find out you’re palling around and letting our daughter be with someone who was almost convicted of attempted murder. Oh, or did your ex-gang member boyfriend forget to tell you about that little incident?”

And then he was gone, pulling Polly into the passenger seat of his Lexus. 

Just like that a red headed hurricane had swept into her Riverdale happily ever after, leaving nothing but disaster in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @tory-b (i'm waiting and expecting your sharpened pitch forks)


	12. Skeletons in the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important tags: Merry Christmas here's some angst, JB has a tragic backstory, everyone has skeletons in their closet especially the Jones, I'm still not sure if I'm writing Toni correctly, it's been awhile since there was glitter, the author is so jet lagged forgive them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happily Holidays my dears! Ironically, this chapter's mood is a far cry from chapter 9 which was my Christmas themed one. Instead, I will warn you, this chapter has some darker tones. There's a story about the attempted murder charge I mentioned that has, not graphic, but mentions of violence. It's time for me to roll out the red carpet of angst <3
> 
> As always thank you for all the support. I noticed how many kudos and hits this fic has gotten and I'm like...actually dying. Thank you so so so so so much and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I've decided that from now on I'm going to put the next chapter's name at the bottom in the notes, just for a fun little tease!

Jason Blossom was the plaguebringer Death, rolling back into her life with a parade of storm clouds beside him just as the sky had finally began to clear. Riverdale itself seemed to sense the shift. A loud crack of thunder reverberated off the walls of their house, the storm outside shaking the Cul De Sac. If the weather forecasts hadn’t predicted completely clear skies this afternoon, Betty might have suspected Jason planned his grand entrance around the storm itself. The only thing that kept the moment from feeling like a horror film was Cheryl’s lewd screams, nearly drowning out the windy howls.

Playing the part of excellent girlfriend, Toni was beside her, running a soothing hand across her shoulders to try and comfort her frustrations. Rose was curled up in Jughead’s lap, tiny hands holding the flannel material tightly. Betty sat alone. Disturbed by her own thoughts, she couldn’t bare to be touched by anyone, even the man she desperately loved. What Jason said, it lingered in her mind. 

Jughead Jones: an attempted murderer? It didn’t fit reality. Or maybe it didn’t fit the fantasy novel she had conducted in her mind. Every little bit of information she had about him was slowly given. Inch by inch he allowed her in and yet something so important, that could have jeopardized her little girl, he never mentioned.

“He’s a shitdick, baby,” Toni confirmed, “But why did he even show back up?”

“The mean red headed man wants to be my Daddy. I thought he was gonna be nice like Uncle Archie but he was mean and tried take me from Juggie! I don’t like him.” Rose was absolutely appalled by the treatment.

Jughead rubbed circles on her back. “Hey it’s okay. That won’t happen. You know I love you Rose-bug.”

“I love you too Juggie! I don’t want anyone to be my Daddy but you!”

“JB?” Betty finally found her voice, “Can you take Rose upstairs and help her figure out where to put her dollies?”

It was a flimsy excuse to get some time alone to discuss what had been said, but Jellybean seemed to understand. She looked between the group and nodded. Her painted blue fingernails outstretched and wiggled as she reached for the little girl. “Come on. This is some pretty important stuff we’ve got to do. You don’t want those dolls just lying around do you?”

Despite being conflicted on leaving, at her mother’s insistence, Rose allowed her aunt to take her up the stairs to her bedroom. JB gave one last look back before following. Betty knew that later the teenage girl was definitely going to have a few questions to ask.

When they disappeared up the steps, Betty spoke again. “He wants Rose. I told him no but he said he wants to take me to court because of it. Polly’s infertile or something and they need a Blossom heir. Their words not mine.”

“And you told them to take a turkey baster and shove it into a different vagina right?” Toni asked. “Those two don’t even deserve to be in the presence of Rose. They don’t have any rights to her.”

“You don’t know my family. We have out greasy fingers in every corrupt pie. And of course little Polly Cooper came running right beside him with her tail between her bitchy legs. I can’t even believe I used to call her my best friend.” Cheryl admitted. Her expression contorted into disgust.

“Don’t be too hard on her. Polly always wanted kids. I just didn’t think they would ever be mine she’d want to take,” Betty said.

Everything was confusing today. She should have known earlier. People like her did not 

get Disney fairytales come to life. They got threatening apocalyptic thunderstorms on the day they moved into their boyfriend’s home and ominous messages whispered by evil reheaded men who had raped them.

“Of course they do. Why wouldn’t they? Cherry have I ever told you that your family is absolutely insane?”

Jughead’s voice cut through the chatter, “Betts, what else did he say to you? When I left, I saw him. He got close and whispered something in your ear.”

“We...we shouldn’t talk about that now,” she looked away, trying to hide the fear in her eyes. Fear from what, she wasn’t sure. Jason? Or maybe the darkness she now knew was lurking underneath the soft man on the couch across from her.

“We’re a little past lying. You’re bad at it and this is a little too important don’t you think?”

“Fine, he told me about an attempted murder charge you were up for Jug. Attempted murder. Pretty big deal if you ask me. Something that might be a little too important for lying,” Betty snapped, eyes narrowing. She hadn’t meant to sound nearly as venomous as it came out.

Silence clung to room like dark the curtains and thunder exploded outside once more. A truly poetic use of atmosphere by God it seemed. Nothing but Toni’s muttering of, “Oh shit” was heard until Jughead spoke up.

“It’s a really long story.”

“So tell it. I’ve got time. We live together, Jug. You live with my daughter! And you didn’t tell me about an arrest record!”

He recoiled in on himself, “It was a not guilty verdict, Betty. I didn’t think it was a big enough deal. I wasn’t even police custody for that long!”

Anger flared up. All rational thought was washed away - insults on her tongue sharpened like knives and ready to throw. Surely he must have realized how much this could hurt her; could hurt them. It wasn’t the charge, it was the secrets. Jughead Jones was full of so many secrets it had started to drive her crazy.

“Don’t...don’t get too mad,” Jellybean entered the room. She looked down, blue eyes tired. “I don’t like people talking about it. Rose is fine by the way. She fell asleep upstairs so I came down to talk.”

“Jelly, we don’t have to talk about this. Not now or ever,” Jughead’s voice was defensive. He was always so protective of his sister, over even the littlest things. They argued and fought, but Betty had never seen two people who loved each other more. Polly had never looked out for her that fiercely before. No wonder she was so quick to switch loyalties when a promise of fame, fortune, and maple syrup was thrown into the mix.

“Yeah. Yeah we do Jug. It’s time to stop burying that shit behind us. Me, you, and Toni.” She took a seat on the ground, focused on the chips in her nails. “Once upon a time our dad was the leader of a gang. The Southside Serpents. The Wyrm used to be the hangout. I mean it still sort of us, but it’s not directly affiliated with the gang anymore. Ever since Jug bought it. 

“The Serpents were good people, even if you don’t believe me. But they did bad things. Dad did bad things. It’s hard to explain. One day, dad got in trouble with the police and we needed a way to get him out. Jug wasn’t legal yet so if Dad went to prison we’d both end up in the foster system, maybe in different places. I overheard him and Toni one night talking about it and they mentioned this one woman named Penny Peabody. Everyone called her the Snake Charmer because she was a lawyer and most of the Serpents owed her favors. They said they were going to go to her for help. I don’t...I don’t know what happened in between that and the other things though…”

Her voice cracked and the tears started falling. Jughead was by her side in an instant, pulling her tightly to his chest. “I told you we didn’t have to talk about it. We never have to talk about it. I wanted it to stay dead so it would stop hurting you.”

Whatever anger Betty had before was long since dead. There was a story unfolding before her: one filled with pain and strife. She had always known the life Jughead had before was not sunshines, kittens, and rainbows, but she had no idea how far he had truly fallen. And all to protect someone in his family.

“We went and talked to Penny about a way to get FP out,” Toni explained. “She said she could pull some strings but we owed her afterwards. I was willing to put my neck out there. The Jones’ practically raised me, you know? They’re my family. We weren’t expecting the favor to be as much as it was. No one was. We were sixteen years old and grew up in gang life. In our minds, we were fucking bullet proof.”

JB nodded, taking another shaky breath. Still curled up close to her brother, she began talking again. “Dad got really mad. I remember waking up and hearing him yelling at them about something. It was all just names I didn’t know, but I remembered Penny being said. He told them to stay away from her. I didn’t hear anything about it for a long time again. I figured whatever she was or wasn’t doing, it didn’t matter anymore. Everything went back to normal for the most part. Dad was still drinking, maybe even more so for awhile. He was gone a lot too but Jug was always there with me. And Toni. I didn’t feel like I was missing out on much when I had someone to pick me up from school, help me do my homework, and teach me the importance of hand holding when kissing girls.”

It was her attempt at humor. The levity of the situation was practically crushing and she needed a release. Toni, for her part, laughed at the fond memory.

“Yeah and it served you well. You’re welcome by the way. I knew Jones wasn’t going to. Every time you mentioned romance he clammed up and claimed he was deaf.”

“You were eleven! I didn’t even know eleven year olds could get crushes let alone think about acting on them!” Jughead’s hands were threaded through Jellybean’s dark wavy hair, braiding the strands in an act of comfort. Betty supposed now she knew why he was always so talented at french braids when Rose asked.

Toni rolled her eyes, “Not all of us are as emotionally stunted as you.”

“Don’t get me off topic,” Jellybean scolded, a small smile on her lips regardless. “I’m trying. Sorry Betty it’s just...this isn’t a fun story.”

Betty shook her head, voice soft as she spoke. “JB no. No, whatever you have to tell me I want you to take your time. This is hard for you and I’m just really grateful you’re telling me at all, okay?”

“Yeah okay. Right. I was thirteen when it happened. Jug was twenty-one and I was home by myself. He was working that night and I was supposed to go to a friend’s house but she got sick with the stomach flu. I didn’t mind just staying home. I think I got really excited because I felt like such an adult,” she laughed sadly.

“It was maybe one in the morning and I was in bed. I heard this fumbling around in the living room but I figured Toni was either coming over for a midnight snack or Jughead was home. I knew it wasn’t dad because he was serving some time for street racing the Ghoulies. They were a rival gang who had this thing about vintage cars. I was mostly asleep when the door to my room opened and there was this guy standing there. I didn’t recognize him and he just...he came at me. He grabbed me and covered my mouth so I couldn’t scream. I tried to fight but god he was just massive. He pulled out a knife and ran it along my leg and all I remember was how fucking badly it hurt and how I couldn’t stop crying and how mad he got that I was crying. There was so much fucking blood everywhere and I couldn’t think straight and then suddenly there was a gunshot and he dropped me and I…”

Jellybean’s voice broke and the tears she had fought so hard to keep back were falling. Her brother held her tightly. In his embrace she was not the hardened eighteen year old girl who liked rock and roll and laughed when Jughead told her to slow down, but a soft little girl, frightened and needing her brother more than anything in the world. The moment felt familiar: a callback to the same tenderness he always showed Rose, even when her ailments were minimal.

When JB couldn’t continue, Jughead picked up the tale. “I came home and I heard rustling around and then this muffled scream so I grabbed the gun I kept in my drawer and went to JB’s room. Growing up around violence it just feels safer to have a pistol somewhere close by. At least in the Southside. I don’t have one here. When I got into her room, there was this massive man standing above and I saw red and just fired. I fired until the gun was empty and he dropped down. I was so freaked out I ended up calling Toni. I thought it might be gang violence from the Ghoulies, trying to get back at my dad. I was confused and stupid and young so I probably waited longer than I should have to call the police and the hospital. JB needed a blood transfusion. He hit her artery with the knife. It was all such a fucking mess but I thought since it was self defense I wouldn’t get in trouble. I’m not even sure how the guy lived.”

“He shouldn’t have,” Toni was obviously furious about what had happened, even after all this time. “I tried to march into the OR and stab the asshole with a scalpel myself but there were so many cops and the Jones’ needed emotional support not from prison.”

“What about Penny?” Betty asked. Somewhere along the way the story of the Snake Charmer had been lost. “And how the hell did you end up on trial for attempted murder when the guy literally came after your sister? It doesn’t make any sense.”

Toni let out a tired groan. “Penny. That’s where Penny fucking Peabody comes in. Apparently she was assbent that FP, from prison, couldn’t keep doing the favor we owed her so she came to us to claim it. We told her to shove it and it made the bitch’s mind snap I guess. She sent a hit man after JB. The thirteen year old. I mean, we can’t prove it so she’s still off free, but given she was at Jug’s trial, we have some pretty grounded suspicions.”

“I got arrested a few weeks later for attempted murder. The police claimed I fired too many bullets for it to be self defense and tried to spin it like I was the one who came after my sister. You’ll never guess who the anonymous tip was on that one,” Jughead sighed. “Penny was behind the scenes pulling all these strings just so I’d end up on the stand. I don’t even know how I got off honestly. I was prepared for the jury to have been paid to sing my guilt but I guess I got lucky. Within fifteen minutes they had a verdict.”

JB’s voice was broken and weak when she spoke up. She seemed so small, so lost. Betty wanted nothing more than to hold her close and never let go. “I had to testify with a notepad that they read out loud. I couldn’t….I just didn’t talk for a year after everything happened. I felt like I didn’t know how. At least I got to learn sign language. That was pretty cool for awhile. I was supposed to be in foster care but Toni let me crash at her place most nights. We ate a lot of pasta.”

“Pasta is all I know how to make little Jones. Cut me some slack here.”

All the rage Betty had previously felt was amplified ten fold. Rage at Penny Peabody for hurting a little girl. Rage at the system for allowing that corruption. And most of all, rage at Jason fucking Blossom, for trying to exploit such a sad, horrible part of the past for his own selfish little game.

“I’m so sorry.” It was all she could find to say. What else could be said when someone you love opens up their darkness for you. “Thank you - all of you - for telling me. It can’t be easy and it means the world to know. Jason may have been trying to shake my faith, but it had just the opposite effect. I know, more than ever, that Rose is safe and happy and loved here. With you guys. Because she has a family now.”

JB offered up a shaky smile. Grabbing Jughead’s shirt, she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. “Thank you. I think I speak for everyone tonight when I say we should just leave the boxes where they are and have some ice cream or something.”

It was a lot to process: all the pain and horror. Jellybean didn’t speak much for the rest of the day, wrapped up in her own little world of mint chip ice cream and a trashy Netflix reality show she had chosen to put on. Jughead was doting on her. Every few minutes he would check to see if she was alright. JB had taken to throwing things at him in response.

Toni and Cheryl left a few hours later, claiming they needed to continue wedding planning. There were a few hugs given; the most surprising of which came from Toni to Betty. “You do right by my family Cooper. I love those two and they’ve been hurt a lot. I know you have too so I trust you guys to help fix each other. I like you. So I really, really don’t want to have to learn your darkest secrets for blackmail.”

“You know, I used to wonder how you and Cheryl got along so well, but the more I learn, the more I realize how perfect you are for each other,” Betty laughed. “But I promise. I love them.”

Satisfied, the duo left. Despite Jughead’s insistence that she should stay on the couch and just relax, JB still agreed to Rose’s request of a tea party while Betty worked on dinner. It was much easier now that they finally owned a few saute pans. Jughead lingered in the doorway, unsure of what to say when so much already had been.

“Juggie...come here.” They stepped together until they met, her lips pressing softly against his in reassurance. “I’m sorry I got so mad at you. I didn’t have any right to when I didn’t know the full story. You’re fierce and loyal and protective and I love you so much. Every part of you. Even the dirty bits. I promised you that before and I mean it.”

There was a small smile on his lips now and he leaned down to kiss her again. “Thank you. And you won’t be alone to deal with this Jason shit. We’ll figure it out together. Even if it means we go with desperate measures and let Toni scalp him like she kept offering.”

“Trust me I think Cheryl would prefer the honors. But we’ll figure all that stuff out tomorrow. Tonight I just want to be happy in my domestic kitchen with my domestic boyfriend and our dog and our baby. Is that okay?”

“More than. I can tell you’re making soup and I bet I’ve already said this today but I’ll say it again anyway. I love you, Betty Cooper.”

“Jughead Jones, I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fine me on tumblr @tory-b (I promise Jason's getting what's coming to him eventually)
> 
> Next Chapter: Chapter 13: Some Friendly Legal Advice


	13. Friendly Legal Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important tags: in which my stripper AU slowly starts to look more like law and order, much lighter than last chapter, Veronica coming in clutch, whispers of the future, most of Rose's dialogue comes straight from my seven year old brother's mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy my dears! I hope you all had a lovely Holiday season and you're enjoying yourselves! Things are getting increasingly busy as well as stressful over here for me (moving as well as a shit load of medical bills i'm not 100% sure how to pay) so I apologize if updates are not as frequent as they used to be! I'm still going to work my butt off to get chapters at least once a week!
> 
> Also just as a future reference, I'm going to be starting a new fic soon called Circus 1912 which is a Riverdale Circus AU! i'm really excited to start writing it, but I have no idea when the first chapter will actually be up.
> 
> Either way I hope you enjoy today's chapter! It's a big one foreshadowing what's to come!

Veronica sat in front of them, glasses Betty had never seen before perched on the bridge of her nose while she studied the papers in front of her. Before coming to work for Jughead as manager of a strip club, Ronnie had gone to law school. It was an act of defiance against her criminal father before running off with her red headed boyfriend for the sleepy town of Riverdale, New York. Until today, having a friend with legal advice never seemed like something Betty would be grateful for.

“Well he isn’t on Rose’s birth certificate,” Veronica explained, “Which was good thinking on your part. He doesn’t have any legal claim to her so a judge would be stupid to take the case.”

“They have a lot of money. And a lot of power. Even if a sane judge wouldn’t take it I’m worried a money hungry one will. It’s not the first time I’ve gotten fucked over by the courts.” Jughead’s voice was bitter - not that anyone could blame him. Months sleeping in shitty jail cells while your little sister bounced from foster home to foster home could do that to even the most patient of men.

Betty placed a hand on his shoulder as gentle reassurance. “He’s right. The Blossoms are maple syrup tycoons. There’s not a thing they haven’t touched that’s not tainted by sticky sweetness. It’s all about appearances.”

Their dark haired friend thought for a moment, looking over the documents one last time. “Well if that’s the case then I don’t think they’ll press too hard for custody of Rose. Listen,” she removed her glasses, expression serious, “I grew up around socialites keeping secrets. Lodge industries wasn’t exactly clean. It was important to keep things out of the news and a Blossom taking some random girl to court about an illegitimate child? That’s news. They’re going to try and pull you to the side to settle things quietly. I would expect a Clifford and Penelope arrival within the next week. Or maybe Jason will come back. I don’t know who it’ll be. What I do know is they aren’t stupid enough to make this big press.”

Veronica reached out and took Betty’s hand. Her eyes softened momentarily. “He can’t take her away from you. Legally it would be impossible. You work your ass off to provide for her and you’re doing a good job. Jughead’s charges were dropped so he’s got no case there either. If they try to do anything it’s going to be under the table.”

“Is there anything we can do? Just to help with peace of mind?” Betty asked, taking a deep shaky breath.

What Veronica had said helped relax her anxiously beating heart. The more she thought about it, the more she knew it to be true. When Cheryl had run away the press had exploded with publications all about the sudden disappearance of the other red headed twin. Every bit of it was sensationalized. Where she could have gone, who she was with - there was speculation on every newsstand in New York City. The Blossoms had worked hard to cover up the mess. Jason and Polly’s engagement had come quickly as a result: something else to make the reporters talk about. Anything to snuff out the growing suspicions as to why Cheryl Blossom would run away from her supposedly perfect and wealthy family. Knowing Clifford and Penelope, they would do anything to keep this as hush hush as possible. All she could do was mentally prepare for another unwelcome visit.

“Well there is one thing,” Veronica paused.

“What is it? We’re desperate here,” Jughead said, rubbing circles on Betty’s shoulder to help calm her.

“You could adopt Rose. I’m not sure if that’s something either of you have talked about, so I’ve been hesitant to bring it up at all, but it might help solve a few problems. You’ll be legally her parent in every regard and it’ll make it all but impossible for Jason to even try to claim parental rights. I didn’t practice family law so I’m not absolutely sure on the process but it’s an option. You’ll have to be certified as a suitable parent, have a home inspection, a few other things but it’s doable. And…” she hesitated briefly before continuing, “You two would have to get married. Stepchild adoptions are easier than just trying to adopt her outright without a marriage. I’m not saying you should do something one way or another. I’m giving you ideas and this is my best one.”

Her words shocked Betty. Marriage? It was something she had never considered but...but if it would be with anyone, Jughead Jones was the one she wanted standing beside her at the end of the isle, framed in an archway of lilies and the setting sun. Waking up next to her husband every morning didn’t sound like a bad idea. Elizabeth Jones and Rose Juliet Jones: they both sounded pretty good too. The very idea made her heart flutter in unfamiliar ways.

Jughead didn’t seem at all upset by the idea either. For a moment, an expression she might have even described as hopeful crossed his face before he asked, “If we did that, would we have to do anything else? We wouldn’t need permission or anything from the Blossom bastard?”

“I don’t think so. I mean if the judge is feeling particularly prickly he might try and get you to have Jason sign away his rights, but he really has no grounds to stand on for that. Jason isn’t on the birth certificate and given the,” she paused, searching for the right words, “circumstances of Rose’s conception, it’s my professional opinion, or well, almost professional I never did work for a law firm - I was too distracted by Archie’s pretty face - there is absolutely no way that he can take your daughter away from you, Betty.”

There was a sense of overwhelming relief at her words. Despite all the money, all the influence, all the power the Blossoms had, they wouldn’t be able to ruin her life again. That red headed demon couldn’t hurt her. Not now and not ever.

“How can I say thank you for all of this V?” Betty asked, throwing her arms around her friend in a tight hug. Legal advice usually never came on the cheap but she figured Veronica’s would be a discounted price.

“Oh you know. Nothing big. Just if you two ever have another child I want to be her godmother. Cheryl’s already got one, so I call dibs on the next.”

Her chipper (and very earnest) response made Jughead roll his eyes. “Thanks again but we should probably head home before JB forgets her babysitter duties and accidentally ends up setting the house on fire.”

Betty might have called his fears over dramatic had it not been for the mishap this morning where the two younger girls had, somehow, managed to ignite the toaster in flames. Even Jughead, King of failed cooking attempts, was not sure how it happened. Whatever story JB and Rose had intended to tell became muddled up in a mess of white lies. Even a simple question like “what were you trying to use the toaster for” went unanswered.

With a hundred more hugs and just about as many thank yous, the couple exited the Andrews’ apartment and headed home. The first part of the drive was nearly silent except for the scratchy radio playing the latest hits. There was a lot to be discussed, but neither of them could find the words. Marriage. Adoption. Things such as that were not to be used lightly, especially around two fractured souls like theirs.

In the months they’d been together, Betty had long ago learned that sometimes it was for the best to let Jughead speak first. His emotions were tricky to sort through. She had a file system of organization whereas most of his thoughts lay scattered on the floor while the little men in his brain attempted to understand the words written on them. The awkwardness with which he regarded anything sentimental was endearing. 

Once they passed the second stop light, he spoke. “What do you think? About everything she said I mean.”

_ Including marriage _ was left unsaid, but she knew it was what he meant.

“I don’t know. It’s a lot to process. I think we should talk to Rosie about it? She loves you so much Jug, but I need to make sure it’s what she wants too; that she knows there’s no pressure just because we live together and all that. But you heard what V said. We should get...I mean she said it was easier if we…”

“Got married,” he finished for her, nodding gently. “Yeah I heard that part. Is that something you’ve ever thought about?”

As a little girl, Betty Cooper had meticulously planned her marriage. Even in high school there was a Pinterest board dedicated to every little concept. By the age of 16 she was already planning the wedding invitation script. Never too early to be prepared, her mother always said. Now all of that was a distant memory. What color embroidery to put on her napkins seemed a naive thought when she had a daughter to feed. She realized she would be just as happy with an intimate affair in a courthouse as she would with fine dining and champagne flutes at a golf course.

“I did a lot when I was younger. Not so much after Rosie.”

“And now?” there was a frightened hesitation as he spoke. His question got caught on his lips, pulled out of his throat with a strangled sigh.

“Now? Now I have this man I love sitting next to me and my daughter loves him too and I don’t care if we ever get married or he just promises never to leave with refrigerator magnets. I made a home with you already. Marriage would just be a formality.”

Her words eased Jughead’s frazzled mine. Whatever storm had begun to brew behind his eyes easily faded away now. “I never thought about it myself. Until I met you. You’re the only person I ever want to be with. I don’t think I could ever stop loving you.”

“Well that’s easy, isn’t it? Don’t.”

Had it not been for the grumpy semi truck driver behind them, their stoplight kiss might have gone on for hours. When they pulled back, Betty found herself smiling like a newly deflowered school girl. Only her deflowering had not made her quite so giddy.

“We can talk to Rose about it first. If she doesn’t want me as her dad that kind of negates the entire discussion. I have to figure out how to woo a four year old.”

Betty rolled her eyes. “Jug if buying her a dog for Christmas wasn’t enough to woo her I’m not sure my daughter can be bought.”

“Careful there. Veronica says everyone has their price point. Even if it does involve eighteen pounds of gummy bears. I’m ready and willing to negotiate. Maybe I’ll throw in a nine pm bedtime.”

“Oh you don’t dare! If she doesn’t sleep early enough we’re both dead the next morning and you know that!” The pure silly domesticity of it all nearly made Betty swoon.

Traffic was blissfully light and they pulled into their driveway before the sun had properly set. When Betty looked through the window, the curtains parted ever so slightly, she could see Jellybean and Rosie dancing. The lyrics were muffled by the door, but whatever it was had the little girl howling with happiness. JB was planning to leave the next morning, having already missed a few classes. There was going to be an empty hole waiting for her to return to during summer vacation.

When the opened the door to their happy home, Rose let out a loud squeal and ran their way, all the while shouting, “Juggie! Mommy!” over and over again. Jughead smiled, picking her up with an easy spin. Betty planted a gentle kiss to her little girl’s chubby cheeks.

“Thanks for watching her while we talked to Veronica. I know you wanted to get out of here tonight but it means a lot that you stayed to help out.”

“Pffftt, what’s missing my College Algebra class? It’s not like I’m ever going to use that in real life. And if I need to, I have this cool thing in my back pocket that is essentially a super computer. Besides my professor’s been pretty understanding about everything. That’s what they don’t tell you about college: literally no one cares.”

Betty laughed as Jughead rolled his eyes. “How was your stay at home day with Auntie Jellybean, Rose? Did you guys have fun?”

“Yeah! But now I’m at the tip of extinction.”

The adults in the room paused before erupting in laughter. JB smiled and said, “I’m about 90% sure that all children are stoners just trapped inside small bodies.”

As Betty pulled out the ingredients to start dinner, Jellybean excused herself for a nap, claiming that watching a four year old was so exhausting she might just sleep until it was time to leave tomorrow. Jughead sat with Rose at the table with a deck of cards. She excitedly - albeit sloppily - shuffled them and counted out five for both her and Jughead. In the last few days she had become obsessed with counting games. She wasn’t very good at them, but the excitement that flashed in her eyes when she matched two fives together was enough to melt even the coldest of hearts.

“Rosie...can Juggie and I talk to you about something important?”

The little girl looked up from her messy hand and nodded. “Yeah! Is it big?”

Jughead bit his lip and nodded. “Kind of. It’s a really important thing and I want you to know it’s okay no matter what you say. But Mommy and I were wondering if you wanted...well if you ever thought about me being your Daddy.”

“Juggie is already my daddy.” She made a face down at her cards. “Do you have any sevens?”

“Okay let’s worry about what we’re saying before we play anymore cards okay bug?” Betty asked and placed the distractions out of reach. “This is really important that you think long and hard about what you want.”

Rose was frustrated. Neither of them seemed to understand what she meant and it was interrupting her important game. “Mommy, listen. Juggie. Is. Already. My. Daddy.”

It was all she could think to say to prove her point. Rose reached out for her cards again, little fingers wiggling with anticipation. Betty smiled and handed them to her as well as planting kiss to her forehead. Her heart was beating impossibly fast at the very thought she would have a complete, perfect little family. Mom, Dad, daughter and maybe one day more. Her eyes met Jughead’s and they exchanged a smile.

“Okay okay,” Jughead laughed, “Now go fish. I don’t have any sevens.”

Rose groaned, “I’m never going to extinguish all my cards.”

Once their precious little girl was set down in her princess bed to sleep, Betty and Jughead reconvened in the living room. They curled up together by the fire and watched as it crackled lowly. It was Betty who broke the silence.

“What do we do now?”

“Now? I guess now we wait.”

God how Betty hated the waiting game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Chapter 14: The Waiting Game
> 
> As always, find me on tumblr @tory-b (I'm very tired but i love friends)


	14. The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important tags: I could potentially make a few of you angry here, whoops, funnel cakes, fluff after all that angst, a few specks of glitter on a Sherpa jacket, do you capitalize Sherpa: the eternal question, Carnival Fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies so just as an FYI this chapter is a bit shorter than my usual updates. BUT I think it's because I'm going to do a double update today. I found a good stopping place with this one and I felt like if I pushed anymore past that it would ruin the chapter as a whole. BUt there's going to be a second chapter hopefully published today (PST, if you're on another timezone it probably will be published your version of today or tomorrow. Time zones are confusing). What i'm saying is within the next 24 hours I'll have chapter 15 up as well!
> 
> I make a bold move in this chapter but I hope you all enjoy it none-the-less! It just felt right to do what I did even though it was not originally planned to be like this!
> 
> (would it help to know that next chapter I plan on having some smut?)

Riverdales annual festival came rolling into town few days later. Overnight the streets became crowded with concession stands, out of date amusement park rides, and vendors from all walks of life. Advertisement was key when it came to the club scene, so the first night the girls paraded around in short skirts and Whyte Wyrm branded t-shirts. It was an opportunity to hit an out of town audience they weren’t willing to pass up. Betty’s boots kicked up dust as she waved around the faded yellow flyer. The sun beat down mercilessly for a early March New York day. Despite the chilling wind, she felt herself sweating.

Cheryl had chosen a much less practical approach to her strip club outfit. She wore the waitressing uniform, but her platform pumps elevated her petite frame above the crowd. Even with the occasional slick patch of ice she walked with grace. She gazed through the round white sunglasses at her cousin before raising them.

“Your boyfriend certainly has a sick sense of humor sending us out here today. I’ve gotten more than a few dirty looks from offended mothers. They act like I opened up my vagina right here in front of everyone.”

Betty rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the smile forming on her lips anyway. “Has anyone ever told you that being with Toni has made you more vulgar?”

“A few people,” Cheryl gave a particularly burly and tattooed man a flyer. “Come to the Whyte Wyrm if you love girls and good booze. I know I do.” She turned back to her cousin. “What a shitty tagline by the way. Who doesn’t love girls and good booze?”

“Kevin?”

“Kevin is a gay enigma who mixes drinks like a God but can’t even down a martini without gagging. It was apple flavored Betty. Toni was drinking that stuff when she was seven.”

“Toni is a liar.” Jughead’s gruff voice cut through the loud chatter of the crowd as he made his way over to them from his parked truck. “She choked on her first shot of whiskey. And she was thirteen.”

“Oh I am never letting her live that one down.”

Together, him and Veronica had strong armed Kevin into manning a fair booth. For reasons unknown to everyone but Moose - who simply cited “that one time in high school” - he had been vehemently opposed to the idea. It wasn’t until the mention of a bonus that his outlook started to change. Now here he was, tossing around drinks and collecting money for the low fee of double time. Betty had listened to Jughead complain all night about it.

The normalcy of crazy work schemes was welcome after the last couple of weeks they’d had. With moving and Jason’s unwelcome arrival, the careful balance of her universe had been demonstrably upset. Bit by bit she was putting things back into place. And still fear saturated the air of their comfortable home. Every knock at the door from the postman made them jump.

It wasn’t just a red haired demon that preoccupied her thoughts. There was also the matter of what Veronica had suggested during their legal advisory session. Slowly but surely they had been putting together the paperwork for Jughead’s adoption of Rose; that part of it was set in stone. It was the matter of marriage that still hung up in the air. Betty wanted to marry Jughead - one day. She wanted to marry him because it felt right. Because they were so hopelessly in love they couldn’t think of anything more than to announce their eternal loving commitment to their friends and family. She wanted it to be like Cheryl and Toni (but perhaps without the bitter balancing act of two strong and combative personalities).

“You cold baby?” He asked, pulling off his jacket and placing it around her shoulders.

“What about me, Jones? Do I get a jacket? This is favoritism at it’s finest,” Cheryl snipped. Nearly all of her ribbing with Jughead was done in good fun these days. It was a playful banter that Betty didn’t fully comprehend but appreciated as an onlooker.

“No. You can freeze.”

“Don’t be mean. Your daughter likes me best.”

“I bought her a dog. I’m pretty sure that solidifies me as her favorite until she turns thirteen years old. Then you can try and contest me. But I still think you’ll lose.”

Betty giggled, “Girls, girls. You’re both pretty.”

Jughead’s warm Sherpa jacket helped to ease some of her shivers. It was a sunny day, but the weather was always temperamental upstate. One minute she was drowning in a hot flash and the next her entire body was quacking with cold. Even if it had been too warm, Betty would have graciously taken the jacket. It was laced with the familiar scent of sandalwood soap and cigarette smoke. Curiously, she flicked a few golden glitter flakes from the puffy white sleeves. The oversized thing practically swallowed her whole, but just being wrapped in him made a giggle rise up in her throat unable to be snuffed out.

“You two are disgusting and you aren’t even the ones getting married. Speaking of which, I hope my girl’s doing okay with Rosie.”

Toni had offered to watch the little girl on her day of, claiming it to be ‘good aunt and niece bonding time’. After only a few hours, Betty had received a text message asking when they would be home. Rose was loving referred to as a heathen by her pink haired auntie. It was a nickname that fit very well.

“Why don’t you just have her drop Rose off here?” Jughead asked, pulling out his phone to check the weather updates. “It’s a nice day. We could take her around for some carnival fun. Kevin and Veronica are holding down the drink fort and you guys are almost out of flyers. No harm in relaxing a little and enjoying your first ever Riverdale Jubilee.”

“Are you sure Juggie? I know you wanted us to spend some time promoting out here.” She ran her fingers through his hair, pressing the curves of her body close to his. Surely it was a sickening site, but it made her smile. The world could simply learn to shut up and deal with her happiness. For once she was going to flaunt it.

“Positive. Walking around in the shirts is promotion enough and we’ve got the booth set up. I’m serious. I used to take JB to this thing all the time and she loved it. I bet Rose will too. Besides, Pop’s is selling milkshakes for only a dollar and I need that and a funnel cake immediately.”

A grateful Toni dropped off a squirming little girl a few minutes later. Her white and pink polka dot dress had a few new chocolate stains on it, but Betty didn’t pay too much mind to her cute pigtails baby. As was common these days, Rose threw herself right into Jughead’s arms. 

“Hey bug. I missed you.”

“I missed you too Juggie!” she giggled and planted a firm kiss to his cheek.

Betty watched with a content hum. In the back of her mind, the worry still flitted around, like an angry hummingbird trying to find a flower not void of nectar. Even on such a happy day she couldn’t help but let her eyes wander. There was a fear that each passing face in the crowd would contort into Jason’s familiar features. Would the Blossoms be watching her every movement, waiting in the wings like some Dark Knight villains until they could swoop in and destroy her happiness? Try as she might those worries were hard to ignore.

They walked along the busy gravel and dirt road that were the Jubilee pathways. Just as Jughead had said, they stopped first at Pops. He bought Rose a small bubblegum milkshake and a large plain vanilla one for him and Betty to share. She took the cool drink graciously, but not before her boyfriend nabbed the cherry.

“Juggie you gotta share!” Rose protested, stomping her little mary janes. “Not fair!”

“You’re right, I should share.” He snatched the cherry from hers as well. Depositing it into his mouth while the little girl hollered with laughter.

“Juggie no!”

“Juggie yes!”

The happily little family ventured to funnel cake next. Rose’s fingers were soon covered in powdered sugar, along with the stitchwork of her dress. The sticky sweet powder caked onto her pink lips and she tried desperately to make her tongue long enough to reach the bit on the end of her nose. It was the picture of domestic bliss. Mother, daughter, father.

Despite their full stomachs, Rose and Jughead insisted on a trip around the ferris wheel. Betty didn’t dare reach for her wallet. Living with her boss made for some precarious money work. It was a hard decision who would buy what and when. They had agreed to alternate monthly grocery runs in return for allowing Jughead to continue the mortgage payment on his own. He had explained to Betty multiple times - though he suspected it all fell on deaf ear - that owning a successful club gave him a bit of extra cash. Eventually she relented, but most of the gas and electric bills came her way now.

“Mommy should come!” Rose exclaimed, pulling on the sleeve of the Sherpa jacket. “Please please please please mommy! I wanna go up up up!”

“Yeah Mommy, please?” there was a playful glint in Jughead’s gaze.

It was impossible not to cave when tag teamed by two adorable puppy dog eyes. Despite the rumbling in her stomach from the milkshake and excess of greasy funnel cake, she climbed into the swinging car beside her boyfriend. Rose sat on the other side, big eyes wide with wonder as she stared at the world below. As the climbed higher the people became nothing but small heads in a blurring crowd.

“They’re like dollies,” Rose whispered, “Itty bitty dollies. I wish I could poke them.”

Heights had never been Betty’s favorite thing in the world. In her youth she’d had a recurring nightmare: falling off the top of a very high building. Down, down, down she would go until, right before she reached the bottom, her vocal cords would erupt in a scream, waking her and the entire house up. Her mother would hold her tightly. Little sobs that felt endless would eventually lull her back to sleep. It was a silly thing to still be haunted by, that she knew. But in the moment it was hard to ignore. These days Betty was forced to face a lot of her fears.

She felt Jughead’s hand slip into hers. It was a comfort, knowing he would be right beside her through it all. Many other men might have gone running a few times before now. A four year old daughter, a muddled past, a raging bitch of an ex: things that did not often make her look like an appealing other half. But Jughead saw through it all and stood beside her. A man like that was hard a find. A man like that….that was someone you married.

“Jughead…have you thought anymore about what Veronica said?” Betty cautiously broached the subject as they made their second rotation around the wheel. When they stopped at the top she clutched his hand tightly and tried not to shake.

“About...getting married?”

They kept their voices low as not to bother Rose. If she even thought there could be a wedding around she would demand a hand in planning it. Even with Toni and Cheryl she had made her opinions known with a very vocal interpretation about what would happen if they had a red carpet at their wedding, including graphic descriptions of her falling and crushing all the flowers and making the birds cry. Besides, they didn’t want to get her hopes up.

“Yeah I guess I have,” Jughead continued. “Maybe a lot. I love you, Betty. I think I really do want to marry you one day.”

“What if, what if we made one day today? What if we just ran off to the court house and got married. We grab a witness, get the papers signed and then we’re married. If we’re married it’ll be a lot easier for you to be granted legal adoption of her.”

He seemed apprehensive for a moment. “You don’t want something fancy or big? I don’t want to take away what’s supposed to be some grand affair from you. Weddings don’t mean a lot to me. I never even pictured I’d have one until I met you.”

“Then let’s do it now. Jug I don’t want anything like that.” Betty took his hands tightly in hers, threading their fingers together. Her green eyes were soft and gentle as she placed a kiss to his lips. “No big white dresses and lavish venues. No gold embroidered napkins and eighteen feet cake. Just you and Rose. We can plan some big fancy wedding later if we decide we want one. But for today we just make it happen. I want to be Mrs. Jones. There’s no one, not anyone else I could ever imagine being with for the rest of my life. You’ve given me everything I have ever wanted. Happiness. Love. A family. A job. Let me repay you for that by making you the happiest man on earth and becoming your wife. So I’m asking you now. Jughead Jones, will you marry me?”

Well there was simply no arguing with logic like that. “Yes Betty Cooper. I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upcoming: Chapter 15: Shotgun
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @tory-b (i'm totally here to listen to your criticism/comments/etc about the new chapter <3)


	15. Shotgun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important tags: bughead fucks again, sorry it took 5 more chapters, wedding bells, the fact that Cheroni is kept from this decision will certainly not backfire what so ever, the last line will shock you!, in which i will always love Kevin, Ronnie is an MVP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I promised the chapter within 24 hours BUT on tumblr I asked if people wanted the first chapter of my circus fic or the next chapter of this and people said circus! Speaking of which if you haven't read there it's [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245774/chapters/30299550) (Shameless self promo whoops).
> 
> Warning: THIS CHAPTER HAS SMUT JUST FYI
> 
> Just fyi because i've posted 3 updates back to back, i'll probably take a week break before posting anything else. For my sanity as well as yours (i don't want to overwhelm you guys with too much content!)

“Let me get this straight,” Kevin took a deep breath and ran a hand through his perfectly tamed hair. “You want me and Veronica to leave the booth with Cheryl and Toni, only one of which knows how to make drinks, because you two want to go down to the courthouse, get married, and tell absolutely no one about it until after the Cheroni wedding that’s being planned because you don’t want to be slaughtered by our resident redheaded bridezilla for, and I’m quoting you on this one ‘stealing her thunder’.”

After hopping off the ferris wheel, the happy couple had practically sprinted back to the Whyte Wyrm booth and begged their friends stationed there to act as witnesses. It was a crazy plan. They both knew that. But in the heat of the moment, it was all either of them wanted. A marriage. A wedding. However small. Needless to say, Kevin and Veronica were a bit apprehensive.

“This sounds scandalous I’m in.”

Veronica took a deep breath, a bit more conflicted about the split second decision making happening before her. “Betty. You aren’t pregnant are you?”

“What? V, no! This was your idea remember? If we get married it’ll make things easier on the adoption! And I love Jughead. He loves me. We should just...make it all official,” Betty replied, eyes wide. She reached out and took her friend’s hands. “Please? Do this for me. And Rose?”

“Damn it. You know how much I melt around that girl. Fine. We’ll help keep your pseudo-shotgun wedding a secret, for now. But you’re going to have to tell them eventually. I’m not sure Rose is good at keeping secrets yet.”

The little girl gasped, appalled. “I keep secrets! Shush! See!” She made a zipping motion on her lips, throwing the key somewhere far away. “Juggie and Mommy are getting married! And I’m not gonna tell anyone.” She thought for a minutes, realizing the fumbling of her words. “Oops. I’m not gonna tell anyone else! Promise!”

Jughead laughed and picked up the little girl. He kissed her soft curls. “It’s okay, bug. You’re just excited. So are Mommy and me. It’s a special day.”

Kevin agreed to go fetch Toni and Cheryl before meeting them at the courthouse. They came up with an excuse - something having to do with Rose getting sick from the funnel cake and spinning rides - and sent him off so they could get ready. There was no point in changing. Their wedding wasn’t for pomp and circumstance, it was just for them. 

High on adrenaline, they practically ran into the courthouse, requesting the fastest civil ceremony that could be had. The clerk looked surprised until her eyes settled upon little girl clinging close to her mother’s hand. A sweet old woman, she had the paperwork finished quickly and sent them inside.

“You have witnesses?” the officiant asked.

“I’m a witness!” Rose exclaimed, hopping up and down.

Betty laughed, “You are, but we need Uncle Kevin and Auntie Ronnie here as witnesses too.”

“But why?”

Why was her favorite word these days. Why does Candy Cane have to wear a cone after getting stitches? Why does Grandpa FP have funny coins in his pocket he won’t let her play with? Why are there funny noises coming out of Mommy and Juggie’s room sometimes at night when the door is closed? Why does Uncle Kevin’s hair always look so pretty? It was hard to find suitable answers to her questions most days.

“Sorry squirt,” Kevin patted her head, “No official witnessing until you can sign your name in something that isn’t a yellow crayon.”

That seemed to satisfy her and she nodded, turning back to the balding grey man in the suit who was preparing the vows. Betty couldn’t keep her eyes off Jughead: the man who was going to be her husband. The smile on her face was wide and dumb but it matched the one on his. She reached out and took his hands, whispering, “I love you.”

“I love you too Betty. More than anything. I’m always going to make you happy.”

Veronica waved her hand between them. “Wait for the officiant you romantic horndogs. You get to say all of that in a minute. I really wish you had let me at least lend you a white dress for the occasion Betty. You would have looked lovely.”

For the first time since the idea popped into her head, Betty looked down at her clothing. She was still wearing her Whyte Wyrm clothes. The logo of the strip club she worked at printed across her chest was not how she had always imagined getting married, but today that didn’t matter. Maybe one day, far down the road when their lives were a little more put together and the threat of Jason Blossom wasn’t looming over their heads, she would go to a bridal shop and cry over an expensive gown. But today the dress code was simple. No white dresses needed.

“Just be grateful I’m not putting you in the lavender bridesmaid dresses Cheryl picked out.” 

“The ones with the scoop neck that fall mid-calf? God I’m grateful Toni vetoed them. Not only did they completely contradict the color scheme and theme they’re going for - high class pin-up isn’t easy to achieve, you know - but they were fucking awful. I remember at Archie and I’s wedding-”

“Ronnie as much as we all want to hear about how Archie’s great aunt got so drunk she kept calling you Ethel, we have something a little more pressing going on,” Jughead interrupted, gesturing at the patiently waiting officiant.

Kevin gasped and Betty heard him whisper behind them, “Oh my God this is a story that needs finishing later. Aunt Gertrude called you Ethel? Ethel and Archie dated?”

“Dark times, Kev, dark times.”

“Do you have rings?” The man asked, looking down the bridge of his nose at them.

“No rings, just us,” Betty confirmed, “So you can skip that part of the vows I guess.”

It was a thrilling experience. The entire time she couldn’t stop shaking. Couldn’t stop looking at the man who was now going to be her husband. Rose was situated between them, rocking back and forth in anticipation. The entire thing reminded her a bit of a Hallmark Christmas movie. They repeated the words they were supposed to, and Betty fumbled through her tears during “in sickness and in health”. Jughead reached out and wiped them away. Planting a soft kiss on her cheek, he rubbed slow steady circles in her palms to help calm her down. No matter what she would have this man beside her now. Such a good, genuine, kind person who had given her the world, who had given her everything she thought she no longer deserved. It just made sense. Their love story was one she was proud to tell Rosie, and maybe a few more bugs in the future.

“Do you, Elizabeth Cooper, take Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third, take Elizabeth Cooper to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“Wanna say that mouthful one more time,” Jug whispered under his breath, forcing Betty to hide her giggle with a cough. “I do.”

“I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Sweeping her up like a chair caught in a hurricane, Jughead brought the woman who was now his partner into his arm and kissed her fiercely. Rose screamed and Veronica and Kevin clapped, “Me and Mommy and Juggie are a big family!”

The papers were quickly signed so the happy couple could begin their life together. Veronica insisted on taking Rose for the rest of the night, promising she would drop her off tomorrow morning before breakfast had even started so they wouldn’t miss her cute little face too much. Betty was reluctant at first, but a whisper from Jug about all the fun they would have changed her tune. With a kiss from each of her parents - and a promise to keep her secret - she was whisked away into Veronica’s classic purple convertible (a valentine's day present from Archie no one was quite sure how they could afford).

“Wait,” Jughead said, standing on their welcome mat. “Let me just-” With the ease of someone who’d been practicing, he lifted her up and walked her across the threshold of their home. “That’s tradition right? Don’t want to have our marriage be cursed or something.”

“Well you did already see me before the ceremony so we didn’t start things off on the best foot, but I think whoever is watching will cut us a little slack because of our impromptu nuptials.”

He laughed and held her close, “Well Mrs. Jones, I think I owe you a first dance. Shall we?”

“Juggie there isn’t any-”

With a hush, he walked over to his record player. A Christmas present from Jellybean, the joke gift had seen more than its fair share of uses. He flipped through his vinyls for a few minutes lost in thought - something Betty didn’t dare interrupt. Soon the gentle sound of Frank Sinatra filled their living room and her husband was wrapping his arms around her tightly. They swayed together with the music. Betty was transported back to her middle school dances, where the boys were so awkward they barely even asked the girl’s to join them and the punch had tasted a lot more like Kool-aid. Tonight was exponentially better than that.

“I love you, Betty Jones,” he whispered into her ear.

The simple gesture made her shiver. He was always so delicate with her. That once fractured glass heart beating inside her chest had been painstakingly glued back together by his gentle hands. Together they could conquer any of their demons.

“I love you too, Jughead Jones.”

While the music was winding down to a close she felt his hand slip into hers. “I have a present for you. Follow me.”

By the direction he was taking her up the stairs towards their room, Betty could guess what the present was. She licked her lips. Hungry wasn’t quite the word she was looking for. Perhaps insatiable. With Rose around and crawling into bed with nightmares, there weren’t many nights they got alone. She was really going to have to thank Veronica later. Maybe she would order from that fancy bakery in Greendale that she loved so much. The one with the scones that sometimes made Archie cry they were so good.

To Betty’s surprise, he didn’t pin her to the bed and pound her into next Tuesday (at least not yet). Instead he reaches into his bedside drawer and pulls out a small silver jewelry box. He sat beside her on the bed and took a shaky breath.

“I know we said no rings earlier but that’s not entirely true,” he whispered. From the box he procured a small ring. Situatied in the center of the golden band was a single diamond. “I know it’s nothing fancy, but it was my mom’s wedding ring. Probably not the best luck since she threw it out him the night she walked out, but he’s kept it ever since. Apparently it was my grandma’s too. Never met her though. So maybe it’s horribly unlucky and I’m cursing us, but I wanted you to have something. Something that’s always kind of meant something to me.”

She cut him off with a hard kiss, taking the ring from his hands and slipping it onto her ring finger. “It’s perfect Juggie. I can’t wear it out until we tell everyone but-” An idea on the tip of her tongue, she froze before pulling off her necklace. She slipped the ring onto the chain with a content hum. “I can wear it right next to my heart. Eventually we can get matching bands too. God how are you so perfect?”

“I’m not. I just get really lucky ninety percent of the time I think.”

Betty laughed and moved to his lap, running a hand through his hair. “Juggie...I want you to make love to me as your wife.”

“Whatever you want baby.”

The second their lips touched it was a fiery explosion of desire. His hands flew to her chest, squeezing at the sensitive skin until she was moaning, rocking their hips together in a desperate search for friction. The seams of his jeans stretched to accommodate his hardening cock. When she felt it, Betty let out a soft cry.

“Oh Juggie. I want it so bad. Please.”

He quickly discarded their clothes, leaving them naked in the soft glow of the setting sun. It was romantic how well the lighting framed them. Everything fell so perfectly into place. His blue eyes lingered on her body, scanning up and down until she felt so self conscious she moved an arm to hide her chests. Jughead caught her movements and stilled her. His mouth found its place at her nipple, biting hard into the pink flesh until her nails were racking along his scalp and soft, heady whispers filled the room.

Wet pussy lips parted easily for his fingers, allowing him to work her body slowly until she was a shaking mess. Her walls fluttered as the calluses on his palm rubbed against her clit. Greedy, she chased her high. His low grunts were like music. His movements a magic show. In her eyes, as Betty finally reached her climax, she saw stars.

“Clean me,” he whispered, slipping his fingers into her mouth. It wasn’t the first time they’d done things a little filthy in the bedroom, often they just didn’t have the time. They were slow, working through Betty’s fears of intimacy. He was always so gentle with her. But tonight was a night of endless possibilities.

With a flitter of her eyelashes, she sucked his fingers clean, relishing in the salty tang of her cum. It wasn’t near as good as his but she would make do. Jughead lifted her up and slowly, inch by inch, slid her onto his cock. There was a stretch. A burn. Until she was completely filled with him. A high pitched whine ripped itself from her throat as she rocked her hips forward.

“Fuck me. Fuck me harder Juggie,” she begged, feeling as her scrapped along the most sensitive part of her insides. “Fuck just like that. Just like that.”

Her hands moved to her chest, squeezing and pulling as their bodies met again and again. His thrusts were quick. Rough. As he chased his pleasure inside of her.

A wicked idea crept forward. “Fuck me from behind.”

Jughead froze and for a flash her anxiety told her she had gone too far; that unleashing even the smallest bit of her sexual desires was too much. She wanted to pull back, run away, but then he kissed her. So hard she couldn’t breath until he pulled away.

“Oh my God Betty you are going to fucking kill me.”

Just like that she was on her hands and knees, his cock buried deep inside of her. He fisted her hair, pulling until her back arched. She let out another shout as he pounded her. There was no time to catch her breath, just an endless onslaught of pleasure. He let go of her hair, a loud crack sounding throughout the room as his hand came down on her ass. Betty screamed, a few tears clouding her vision.

“So good,” she whispered, “Again.”

Like a good husband, he complied, smacking her raw until her cheeks were nice and pink for him. It didn’t take long until they were both finishing. He filled her up with a grunt of her name and Betty’s pussy tightening around him. They collapsed on the bed together, tangled up in his soft sheets. She giggled and kissed him.

“I love you.”

“Say it again,” he whispered, tracing along her curves of her body. “Say it forever.”

“Until the day I day.”

There wasn’t much sleep for either of them that night. Marriage had fanned a flame inside of Betty that left her wanting more. Jughead jokingly referred to it as her “commitment kink”. The next morning they groggily answered the door to find Veronica caring their child and a very knowing look.

“I hope you two had fun,” she winked, before setting Rose down. “In fact, from the looks of the hickies on your neck I know you did.”

“Mommy what’s a hickey?”

“Oops that’s Aunt Ronnie’s queue to leave. Kevin and I demand a phone call featuring all details whenever you get a chance. Oh or maybe we’ll have brunch. Brunch is always nice. I’ll set up brunch and call you. Bye!”

Jughead was practically glued to the coffee pot, pouring his second mug when Rose collided with his leg. “Oof. Morning little bug. Did you have fun last night?”

“Uh huh,” she answered, opening her arms wide to be picked up. Forever a slave to her, Jughead complied. “Uncle Archie played me his new songs and we had an ice cream dance party!”

An ice cream dance party definitely sounded like something Veronica would throw as vengeance for being deprived her proper place in Betty’s bridal party. That was going to be a long talk they had later. Probably at brunch.

Betty finished up breakfast for the three of them and found that she couldn’t stop smiling. It was silly. They were already domestic. But now there was something more. A promise that their happy life would be forever. 

On her second blueberry pancake, Rose said, “You know Mommy, since you and Juggie are married you should have a baby. A girl. So I can give her kisses and dress her up and she can be my best friend.” She paused. “Next to Uncle Kevin.”

Jughead choked on his coffee and watched his wife laugh. “Well I think that’s a conversation Juggie and I are going to have later. I’ll definitely keep your opinion in mind though.”

When the doorbell rang, for the first time since Jason, Betty was not afraid. She kissed her husband ( _ her  _ husband) and went to go answer the door. Head held high, she opened it with confidence.

Seeing who was behind that wooden frame made her heart sink. Tears threatened to spill as Betty studied the older blonde woman before her. She looked exactly like she had almost five years ago when she’d hoped in Cheryl’s car and left New York City for good. “Mom?”

“Hello Elizabeth, do you think I could come in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Chapter 16: The Coopers
> 
> follow me on tumblr: @tory-b (no witty things i'm just tired)


	16. The Coopers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important tags: Mama Cooper is here, Rose and Jughead play barbies, exposition central, Jason's got another proposition, domestic feels, I love Rose Juliet Jones, family struggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! I wanted to get this chapter up today because my 21st is Friday and I won't be able to write pretty much the entire weekend! I loved all of your guesswork about Alice Cooper. "Is she bad?" "I hope she's good but I don't want to get my hopes up". Well now you get to find out! I hope you all enjoy <3

“What are you doing here?” Betty tried to keep her voice from wavering, but she was always one to quake before her mother. “If I remember correctly you wanted nothing to do with me or my baby?”

It was hard not to recall the last night she had spent in the Cooper household with anything other than bitterness. Her mother and father had forced her to attend their obligatory (and awkward) family dinner. They never spoke anymore; the sound of crunching carrots from the caesar salad occupying the empty space. Hal made a snide comment about Betty’s growing belly. If she was going to be fat she should at least learn to eat more. It had been painful, like a knife right in her heart, to hear the father she had once spent hours fixing old cars with say something so cruel. She left dinner in a hurry, only hearing the tail end of her mother’s scolding. That was the last time she had seen either of them - not the most positive note to end a relationship on.

Now here her mother was, standing like the Betty Crocker goddess she was, looking almost...apologetic. It was a strange expression her mother wore. One Betty had never seen before. Alice Cooper did not apologize. She twisted the situation until the other person felt so bad they had no choice but to find regret in their actions. Betty had once been witness to her mother single handedly getting the school district to write an apology to her when Alice had hit one of their light posts in her silver minivan.

“Elizabeth...I have some things I’d like to speak with you about. May I please come in?”

“Babe?” Jughead voice was raised from the kitchen. She could hear Rose’s giggling over the running faucet - no doubt she was fighting having her messy face washed. “Who’s there?”

Betty took a deep breath and replied, “It’s my mother.”

The silence that followed was crushing. Running water from the sink quieted. Whatever laughter there had once been was sucked from the air. Jughead finally answered. “I’m removing our door. No one good comes to it anymore.”

“Please Betty. Please just...give me an hour. To explain myself. To say I’m sorry for everything that happened.”

“You’re telling me you’re not here with some Blossom ulterior motive?”

Her mother looked conflicted, “They did ask me to bring you something to think over here, but I’m not here for them. I’m here for me. I wanted to see you again. I wanted to see my granddaughter.”  
“Fine. One hour. Then you’re out. And I’ll decide if you can ever come back again.”

Rose came quickly running into the living room, curious about the voices she didn’t recognize. Jughead was hot on her heels. That little girl was slippery. He was starting to suspect that all children were made of Jello. Or they were secretly part octopus.

“She’s gorgeous,” Alice whispered, studying the small girl in her cookie monster pajamas. She was still a bit of a mess from Veronica’s last night.

“Yeah. She is,” Jughead picked her up and watched his wife’s mother with a suspicious gaze. “Do you want me to take her upstairs Betts? Leave you two to talk?”

“Please Juggie. I’ll let you both know when we’re done.”

Despite Rose’s protests, she was swiftly carried up the stairs by Jughead. Betty could still hear their argument. Rose insisted that she be downstairs and he was trying his best to explain to her that Mommy needed some time alone with her own mommy. After that it died down into muffled words hard to follow. Content knowing her daughter was safe, Betty turned back to Alice.

“Sit down and talk. I’m not happy you’re here, interrupting my life, the one you didn’t want to be a part of, for whatever it is you need to help you sleep at night. But it better be quick. I have work later tonight and I want to spend the rest of the day with my family.”

Perhaps she shouldn’t have been so hostile, but when the universe was throwing everything it could at her happiness, Betty was starting to get angry. First Jason and now her mother had the audacity to show up like they owned her. No one owned her anymore. She was her own person - had made her own happiness despite everything. Now she was going to spend the next part of forever enjoying it.

Alice took a seat across from her in the comfortable orange ikea chair. There were three of them in the sitting room, each in different colors. It had been one of Betty’s decorative touches when she moved into the quaint cottage style home, along with the end tables on the front porch next to the swing to put their glasses of lemonade or tea on while they watched Rose play outside and the hummingbird feeder in the back by her garden to keep her fruits, veggies, and flowers happily pollunated.

Candy Cane scampered into the room, growling when she saw the intruder. Betty scratched behind her ears to soothe her furious beast. Her mother had always hated dogs. Owning one felt like a silent rebellion. Especially one as furry as their little sheep herder.

“Where should I start?”

“With an apology. But that’s just where I would. I know you’ve never really liked how I do things.” Her mother flinched, but Betty knew her anger came from a genuine place. She was not going to back down this time. She was going to stand tall, just like Jughead had taught her to.

“I deserved that. I did.” There were a few more beats of dead air before Alice spoke again. “Betty I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I pulled away when I found out you were pregnant. I should never have let your father or anyone else treat you like that. It was terrible of me and I doubt you’ll ever forgive me completely and that’s something I’ve come to accept. But I want you to hear me out. Did I ever tell you that, once upon a time, in high school, I was pregnant?”

Betty was taken aback by the new information. Her mother, miss goody goody, had gotten pregnant the same time in her life that Betty had. But Polly wasn’t old enough for that to be true. Unless Hal had acted like he had with Betty. The first news of an unwanted baby and he had tried to ship her off to a clinic, get rid of the baby. But she had already fallen in love with that little bundle of cells growing inside of her. Even if it was Jason Blossom’s. Despite all the jeering and painful words, Rose had been her everything from day one.

“And he told you to get rid of it.”

Alice nodded. “He did. But I said no. We eventually decided on a quiet adoption. Your brother, I have no idea where he is. When everything happened with you, I saw myself again, the same scared high school girl who didn’t know what to do with themselves when they had a baby they were going to take care of. I didn’t want you to live in the same regret I did but your father spent so long talking in my ear - telling me that if you gave up the baby things would be easier on all of us. I should never have listened to him but I did. I did and it cost me my daughter and my son.”

No matter how badly she wanted to stay bitter, Betty felt her heart soften at the admission. It was not like her mother to talk so freely about emotions. It was not like her mother to show up unannounced with an apology in hand either. Maybe things were changing. Their relationship had needed a facelift for a long time.

“Mom I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“You didn’t. And I should have told you. It was my fault. It was all my fault and I am so incredibly sorry, Elizabeth.”

For the first time in her entire life, Betty watched as tears fell down her mother’s face. This was a make or break moment. She could kick her to the curb or reach out and try to put back their fractured communication. Finally, she stood and walked towards Alice. She opened her arms wide and held her tightly. The tears stopped quickly, but that instance of vulnerability made all the difference to her daughter.

“You can meet Rose,” Betty said, “I’ll let you be part of her life. Only a little bit at a time, because I need some time to heal. And I think so do you. Dad isn’t welcome here, so make sure he knows that. But I’ll send you pictures of her and you can visit sometimes if you want. I know she won’t say no to a few extra Christmas gifts. But first you have to tell me what’s happening with Jason, Mom. I can’t keep living in fear about him and his family.”

Alice understood. She brushed her lap and fixed her hair to compose herself. “Of course. I told them it was absolutely ridiculous but your sister insisted I come talk to you about this. Clifford and Penelope have a little more sense than Jason does. They were furious when they found out he came marching in here without much of a plan and demanded you give them your daughter. But they do want a Blossom-Cooper baby. And they’re willing to pay you.”

“I’m not letting them buy my daughter! That’s insanity!” The anger was back in full force. Again, it was directed at Jason - a man who was so intent on take take taking everything in her life away that made her happy. She was like his own personal piggy bank, sitting ready to break open whenever he needed something. “I won’t allow it. I don’t need money anymore. And even if I did I’m not selling my child for it! Besides, Jughead and I are talking to a lawyer. He’s going to try and adopt Rose. We...we got married yesterday. At a courthouse.”

Her daughter marriage left Alice feeling a bit taken aback. She had never expected this out of the Betty Cooper she knew. But maybe she had never known Betty as well as she thought. “Congratulations. He seems like an amazing man. As long as he treats you well that’s all that matters to me.”

“He does. He really really does. I love Jughead more than everything.”

Alice’s thin lipped smile spread a little wider at that. “Good. Back to the Blossoms. They aren’t after Rose. I think they’ve realized that’s a lost cause given how Jason treated you. Even with a million lawyers they don’t have much to lean back on for his parental rights. Instead they’re willing to pay you for your eggs Betty. Just a few, and then you sign away any right Rose has at claim of the Blossom fortune and they’ll leave you alone for good. No more red headed demons at your front door.” Even with Polly’s involvement with Jason, Alice had never really liked the Blossom clan. She claimed they were slippery: a journalists worst nightmare.

The offer left Betty’s head spinning. They would leave her alone, yes, but there was a price. A price of knowing that her babies would be running around without her, raised by her traitorous sister and the man who raped her. It made her sick.

“What happens if I say no?”

“Truthfully I’m not sure. You know how they get. But ultimately it’s up to you. I’m not here to force a choice on you. Not again. All I want now is to be part of your life, in whatever capacity you’ll allow me to be.”

Betty took a deep breath and thought. Maybe this was something some motherly advice could be helpful in. “What would you do?”

“You know what I’d do. I would tell them all the fuck off. Realistically I don’t think there’s much they can do to you.” Cautiously, she reached out and took her daughter’s hand. Betty didn’t pull away and the two shared a smile.

“Let me go get Jughead and Rose. I think it’s time for an official introduction.”

She hurried up the stairs, taking a deep breath to try and steady her racing heart. These last few weeks had been a whirlwind. Jason, a marriage, a potential adoption, and now her mother. It seemed that life was never going to let her take a breather. At least her wedding night had been one to remember, if the necklace of hickies on her collarbone was any indication.

Inside her daughter’s room she saw her husband, furiously trying to get the Barbie Dreamhouse Castle to open up while Rose giggled beside him. The pink plastic cracked under his touch and he shot back with a surprised noise. Breaking that thing would cause a melt down of epic proportions. Betty knocked once, interrupting the calm scene before her.

“Hey,” Jughead stood and gave her a kiss, “Is everything okay?”

“Fine. Well, not completely but I’ll tell you about that later. Alone. Right now I...I want my mom to meet Rose. Just for half an hour and then she’s leaving. But she said some things that made me reevaluate.”

“Everyone needs a little time to grow. I did once upon a time and so did my dad. And he loves Rose. So if this is something you think needs to happen, then I say we go for it. But I’m also willing to play bad cop if anything else happens. If you want me to kick her out I don’t have any loyalties.”

Betty laughed, throwing her arms around his neck to pull him forward into another kiss. “And that, Jughead Jones, is why I married you. Now let’s go face some music downstairs. Rosie, are you excited to meet your grandma?”

The little girl’s eyes went impossibly wide and she nodded, bouncing up and down until the floor underneath her reverberated with her excitement. “Yeah! Yeah! I wanna meet grandma!” She stopped, “What’s Grandma’s name, Mommy?”

“Grandma Alice. But you can call her whatever you want.”

Downstairs, Alice was waiting patiently, seated where she had been when Betty left. It was a bit of a surprise that she hadn’t tried to snoop. That was something she had always been good at - no wonder she made journalism her career. Even if she had there wasn’t much to find downstairs. Most of the dirty fun happened in their bedroom.

“Hi Grandma Alice. My name is Rose Juliet Cooper, but it’s gonna be Rose Juliet Jones really soon, Juggie promised! I am four years old and I was born on Christmas Eve because Mommy said I was the best present ever! I don’t like veggies on my pizza because then it’s a bad salad and I have a doggy named Candy Cane who is the bestest doggy in the world!” There was a still a lot to say, but she didn’t want to overwhelm her new grandma with too much information. She would go slow if she had to.

Alice tried to hide the tears in her eyes as she reached down to hug the little girl. “It’s so good to finally meet you baby.”

For the next half an hour, Rose talked excitedly about her life. She spared no detail, including what she had last night for dinner and what this morning’s breakfast was. No rock in her four year old head was left unturned. She was an endless well of chatter. Distracted by the newness of her Grandma Alice, Rose left her parents alone to talk.

Betty explained the workings of the Blossom’s offer. Give up an egg. Sign off Rosie’s status as a Blossom. Never try and contact them again. It was ideal right down to the part where Betty would have surgery to remove her eggs.

“I’m a feminist Betts, so I’m not going to stand here and tell you what to do with your body, but I think how much you’ve given that shithead is a lot already. Yeah they’re willing to pay, but I just...I get a bad feeling about it. About him.”

“That’s how I’ve felt too,” she sighed and hugged him tight. The scent of floral laundry soap trying it’s best to mask years of cigarettes had grown comforting: a gentle reminder her husband was right beside her. “I don’t know what to do.”

He ran a comforting hand through her hair. “You don’t have to figure it now, Betty. You take as much time as you need to. Sorting through this shit can’t be easy. Especially when you throw your mom back into everything. It’s a mess.”

“Life is messy. I just have to figure it out. Like I always to. Thank you. For being here to listen while still encouraging me to make my own decisions. I spent a long time growing up without that kind of power over myself. Maybe it’s why I ran away. I just wanted something to be because it was what I wanted.”

“And now you have that. But I think it’s time we kick your mom out. Your really annoying boss says you’ve had a rough few days and you need to take some time off and cuddle with your husband and daughter on the couch.”

Betty laughed. “Oh does he? Well boss’ orders.”

Whatever needed to be done with Jason was a problem for future Betty. Today she was going to watch the Little Mermaid until she fell asleep on her husband’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Chapter 17: What Came First?
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @tory-b (I don't bite!)


	17. Which Came First?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important tags: Jughead makes some bad puns, the end will leave you breathless, I'm not done with angst, domestic feels, i actually bring some stripping back, important decisions are made, i'm sorry about a cliff hanger (of sorts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I got really emotional writing this chapter because I hit 100 pages and just about lost my damn mind. I remember when I hit 50 I was like "wow people like this fic and I'm writing it". I've gained so much confidence with myself as an author because of this. Combined with the fact that I have OFFICIALLY finished planning out chapters and can confirm it will be ending at Chapter 22 I got really emotional. WHOOPS.
> 
> Thanks again to EVERYONE who ever says anything nice about this, comments on it, mentions me in fanfic favorites. I get seriously emotional. I can only hope once this thing is done I'll be able to snag your attention with other things I write even half as much as I snagged you with this <3

Jughead Jones was not a subtle man. This was something Betty had learned very early on in their relationship. When she came down a few mornings after her mother’s impromptu visit to find three types of eggs - sunny side up, scrambled, and benedict - all set out on her table, it reaffirmed that aspect of her husband’s personality.  _ Her husband _ . Sometimes even Betty was caught off guard by how real that was. The legal name change would have to wait until after the adoption on Rose went through (if it did, and she prayed it would). She wouldn’t have her daughter feeling like the odd one out in her own home.

Judging by the mess in the kitchen and the noises she had heard while in the shower were the result of a toddler and a grown man failing miserably at using a whisk. There were splashes of egg on nearly every bit of the marble. If she looked hard enough, she could see shredded mozzarella and cheddar floating in the milky yellow froth. It was an endearing mess she was going to have to clean later. No amount of windex would return the countertops to their pristine form, but that’s how she wanted it to be. A house not worn down was not a home but instead a prison masquerading as a comfort.

The Cooper household had always been spotless. Even after her mother’s Christmas baking the stainless steel would be glittering as if it had never been touched before. People often commented behind Alice’s back that it was like they lived in a model home and were putting on a show to convince any unsuspecting citizens who stepped foot inside to buy the property - a demon combination of Betty Crocker baking tutorials and a housing commercial. That wasn’t the way she ever wanted to live again. So a little mess, especially when mixed with a happy child, was more than worth it.

“Is this your way of trying to get me to talk about it, Jones?” Betty asked, unable to hide the mirth flickering in her gaze as she poured herself a cup of coffee from his overused pot.

“Maybe,” he scooped the eggs into a pan before kissing her cheek. “Is it working? Because if it’s not I have a plan B. Much less creative and really only involves me straight up asking how you’re doing. I figured you might enjoy a little warning first.”

“So you made three different eggs?”

Jughead shrugged sheepishly. “Rose couldn’t decide what kind she wanted so we just kept cooking until we ran out of eggs. By the way, we’re out of eggs.”

Rose sat comfortably at the dining room table, stabbing the fluffy yellow cheese mix with her Rapunzel fork and opening her mouth wide for a bite. There was a cup of chocolate milk beside her - which she normally would not be allowed to have this early in the morning. Jughead was always weak to her charms. A pair of big brown eyes and he’s done for.

_ “She reminds me of Archie when she does that,” he had explained once. “Have you ever tried to say no to him? It’s fucking impossible.” _

That had been accompanied with a tale of one drunken college night where the duo had found themselves hiding under a bridge while an angry bicycle cop searched for them - on foot. Where the bicycle had ended up, neither of them could quite remember. Archie had answered (vaguely) that it was with it’s bicycle brothers now, in bicycle heaven, reliving it’s youth as a tricycle. Veronica begged her not to ask any clarifying questions.

“What do you want me to say about it, Jug? Jason Blossom is back in my life acting like he owns me, manipulating my own mother into propositioning me for my...my eggs! It’s so fucked up but I’m not even surprised anymore. It’s just who he is. It’s who the Blossoms are. I love Cheryl but she has a hard time seeing outside of herself sometimes. Her brother is a million times worse. He walks around and acts like he owns me. Everyone does. Everyone has since I was little. My mom did, dressing me up in sweaters I hated and not letting me play outside because I could get dirty. My dad did, choosing for me that I should get…” she sees Rosie, so content, so happy, and lowers her voice, “An abortion. For once in my life I want a say over what I do with me and I thought I was finally getting that. And then he’s back and just expects me to give up another part of myself for him. Because what? Because he asked nicely instead of just taking? Because I’m supposed to feel guilt about how hard things must be for Polly? It was her decision to be with him, after...after knowing everything he did to me. Knowing that he hurt me, her baby sister, the person she promised she was going to protect forever. I’ve got all these people shouting at me what I should do, what decisions I should make and it’s starting to become overwhelming.”

It was like every part of her was bubbling up to the surface and she couldn’t stop it. Like a lava overflow the words continued, panicked, frightened, and almost free. “Mom tells me I should tell Jason to fuck off but can I even believe her? For so long she acted like...like she wasn’t even my mother. She let me run away and didn’t even try to find me until five years later. It all seems so convenient. And maybe I should trust her. She’s my mom and she always wanted to do right by me and Polly, but I’ve been backstabbed and hurt so many times I don’t even know if I want to open up myself to that again. And you Jug, what about you? What do you even think about all this? Your wife with her crazy past who’s baby daddy has showed up asking for her freaking eggs!”

Jughead took a step forward, resting his hands on her shoulders before pulling her into a tight hug. He smelled like cigarettes. He always smelled like cigarettes and it never failed to comfort her frazzled mind. It was a habit she wanted him to break one day - for himself, for Rose, for her - but she would miss the bitterness that always lingered on his clothing. A smell so distinctly Jughead in every aspect how could she not get addicted to it.

“Baby,” he looked into her eyes, calm and grounded like always. “I literally shot someone once. Shot them. Almost went to jail for it remember? The baggage you’re carrying is pretty minimal when I look at it like that.

“And as for what I think of all this? Betty I need you to know that at the end of it all this is your decision to make. I’m not going to be another person who tells you what to do. Your body your rules. But I don’t like the idea of him using you again, like you’re some baby factory whenever he gets the craving to make a Blossom spawn. If that’s what you end up deciding is best for you then I’m here to support that decision, but my opinion is that he should just fuck off. Soon we’ll get the lawyer stuff sorted out for Rose and he won’t have any claim to her and his hold over you is gone. Waiting sucks and it’s terrifying so if you want the peace of mind the deal can give you then go for it, but for the first time in probably my entire life, I have some faith that the law will help us out. Maybe. Can’t fail me twice can it?”

“I guess not Juggie,” Betty smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him down into a soft kiss. “Thank you for helping calm me down. I think I’ve made up my mind. I’m not letting Jason take anything else from me. Not you, not Rosie, not another part of my body. If he comes after us he’s going to be in for one hell of a fight, but I’m not willing to back down. He can’t own me. No one can again.”

There was nothing but pride in his eyes as he looked into hers. “That’s my girl. I love you, Betts.”

“I love you too. Are you and Rose going to be okay while I’m at work today? First day back after the honeymoon.”

“Oh walking into the Whyte Wyrm a married woman now, Jones? What’s your boss going to say. I heard he’s always had the hots for you, even since you stepped foot into his fine establishment.”

Betty rolled her eyes and gave him a brief kiss. “I guess he’ll just have to suck it up, especially since he’s home with his daughter all of tonight and won’t get to see me dance. What a shame, I know how much he likes that.”

“Maybe he can have a private show later?”

Just as Jugheads hands found there way to the soft flesh of her ass, Rose let out a  horrified shriek, effectively ripping them apart. She stared at them wide eyed and appalled. Finally she settled on a single word to describe her disgust, “Ew!”

“Come here you.”

Betty watched her husband as he chased their daughter around the room, eliciting excited squeals from her and loud barks from Candy Cane, who tried her best to slay the savage monster attacking his princess. Eventually the three of them collapsed together on the couch, laughing as the sheepdog covered Rose in happy kisses. The dog seemed content with having saved her.

Most of the afternoon was spent with Betty napping off and on, trying to save up sleep for her late night shift. She was working with Veronica tonight so there would never be a dull moment. Even though Rose had been somewhat exposed to the world of glitter and strippers, she preferred to get ready at the Wyrm and left an hour early. Ever since they’d moved in together, Jughead had given her full access to his truck. Whenever she needed it the keys were on the hook by the door. 

With a kiss to each of their foreheads (and one more to Jug’s lips), she left for work. The domesticity of it all practically left her breathless. It was an overwhelming sense of freedom and joy that lingered in her mind now, instead of the fear that had come with Jason Blossom’s arrival. With her decision made, she felt much lighter. Tomorrow she would call her mother and let her know the news. Come hell or high water, she would not be alone in fighting back their maple syrup tyranny.

Upon entering the bar Betty was greeted with the familiar stench of cheap booze and sweat. It was a life that even a year ago she could not have imagined herself cherishing. All the people, all the love she knew was thanks to that flickering neon sign outside. On that pole she’d learned what it meant to feel empowered again. Up there, no one could touch her, no one but her had a say in the sway of her hips, the pucker of her lips, the extreme sex appeal that oozed from every pour of her body. Tonight she needed that high. To chase away every demon that still lingered, she would dance until her bra was filled with cash and her brow stained with sweat.

“B!” Veronica squealed, hugging her friend tightly. “Look at you! You’re practically glowing! Did Kevin give you a drink or does marriage really just suit you that well? I don’t even think I was glowing and my honeymoon was two weeks of post marital coital bliss.”

“Veronica! Shush! Remember that right now you, Kevin, Rose, and Jug are the only people who know what’s going on. I don’t want anyone else to know. Not yet.”

“You haven’t told Cheryl yet? Betty I don’t think that’s a good idea. She’ll be upset it happened but she’ll be even more upset you didn’t tell her until it was absolutely necessary. You know how she is, better than anyone.”

Betty shook her head, determined to keep things underwraps for just a little while longer. “No V. I’m serious about this. It’s important that we keep things how they are right now. She’s out dancing right now, right?” Veronica nodded once in confirmation and Betty took that as her cue to continue. “Besides, Jason’s trying to contact me again. This time through my mother. She’s stressed out from wedding planning already, I don’t need him or me causing any more drama in her life. Cher’s finally happy. Finally feeling something good and I don’t want to take that away from her. She deserves to just spend a few months obsessing over wedding decor and floral arrangements without having to deal with the life we left in New York.”

“Back up. More Jason Blossom news? Let me get on my lawyer glasses and we can discuss.”

“Do you really need you're glasses?”

“One must always accessorize appropriately B. I thought I had taught you that by now.”

The image of Veronica Lodge in nothing but a sparkling purple bralette, a thong, and a pair of skinny librarian spectacles was enough to make Betty laugh. Even with her skimpy attire she commanded the empty room. It was a quality she admired more than anything.

As quickly as she could, Betty explained the situation her mother had presented her with - while also answering all of her friend’s questions about the awkward, ill timed family reunion. There wasn’t anything particularly noteworthy in that, aside from a long over do apology and a surprising remark to tell Jason to shove it. Loudly, V agreed with that sentiment. 

“Jason has gone way too far with hurting my girl and I will not stand for it. If he comes at you again he’s getting a taste of my high heel in his throat. Ugh, that misogynistic pig walking in and acting like he owns you because you what - unwilling produced one baby with him? Betty I don’t want you to even spend half a second worrying about this. I’ll get in contact with a few of Daddy’s lawyers I know and I’m sure they’ll be happy to help you since I can’t.”

“Thank you V,” Betty hugged her tightly.

Before long the conversation was flowing much more freely again. All chatter of the Blossoms had died off and she was relieved when Veronica offered to touch up her makeup. Smokey eyes and dark painted lips: she felt like a million.

“Poor Jug,” V remarked as she finished up reapplying her own mascara. “Must be hard for him to miss the first dance you’re doing as a married woman. I’m surprised he didn’t find someone else to watch Rose so he could spend the night here with you. Then again, we might not ever see you two come out of that office then. From what Kevin’s said, the naughty things you two do in there could make a sailor blush.”

There wasn’t time to be properly embarrassed. Before she could even open her mouth to retort her eyes met Cheryl’s in the mirror. The world stopped. Her heart began to beat unbearably fast. From the look of hurt in her cousins eyes, she must have heard the tail end of their conversation.

“Congrats on the wedding Elizabeth. I guess I’ll call you Mrs. Jones from now on,” the redhead's tone was biting as she picked up her bag and threw her coat over her shoulders. “Toni’s here to pick me up. She’s my  _ fiancée _ \- the one I told you about before anyone else knew if you remember correctly. Have a nice night.”

Cheryl Blossoms anger was palpable. As she turned to leave, Betty stumbled from her seat, cursing both her messy work station and her impossibly high heels for the blunder. “Cher wait! Can we talk? Please I...I’m sorry I didn’t…”

“You didn’t what Betty? Didn’t think it was worth telling me the news. Whatever. I don’t care. Your life your decisions. It’s not any of my business as your cousin and your best friend to know anything like that. Don’t fall off the stage and die tonight or something.” She turned and left. Both Betty and Veronica speechless.

The brunette did not stay that way for long. “It’ll be okay B. I’m sure she’ll be open to talking again soon. She’s just hurt.”

“I know. I know and it’s all my fault. I’m going to have to figure out how to fix this tomorrow.”

There was a text message on her phone from Jug, telling her to break a leg tonight followed by two hearts and a reminder that he’s going to miss her. She allowed it to bring her just a little comfort before turning and walking out into the blinding lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Chapter 18: Cousins
> 
> follow me on tumblr @tory-b!


	18. Cousins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important tags: at last it's here, i'm so fucking sorry ya'll, have some super domestic feels to make up for it, comfort, lots of kisses, lots of make ups, I forgot how much I loved writing Cheryl Blossom, my queen, an icon truly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this took so long to get out. It's been a crazy two weeks for me. I had sorority recruitment and then it was my first week of classes! But it's written, it's here, i'm gifting it to you all with a big thank you and an apology note for it taking so long. (I was going to try and find a way to squeeze in some smut as apology, but it just didn't work in a family oriented chapter. Soon though i promise <3)

Betty had not heard from Cheryl in approximately forty two hours - the longest they had gone without communication in five years. She knew that what she had done to Cheryl was painful, no doubt stirring up a wave of insecurities deep seeded in Blossom neglect. Her cousin had avoided her at work, hung up on all of her phone calls, and even gone as far as to send Toni over with a passive aggressive post-it note asking for Betty to return the dining tray they had used all the way back in December for Rosie’s birthday.

It was starting to drive her crazy. There was no way to apologize when Cheryl was acting like this. Betty had been sending a text message every day since their silent feud began but was met with dead air. More than one night she had woken both herself and Jughead up with a scream as the anxiety overtook her.

She stared into the vanity before her, taking in her reflection with a gentle tisk. There was no denying that she looked a mess. Lack of sleep, long shifts, and the ever present reality of having a four year old (and her puppy) to chase after was beginning to take a toll on her. Add to that her cousin, her confidant, her best friend over these last few years, was no longer speaking to her and Betty was nearing the point of collapse.

“Babe you’re exhausted,” Jughead observed, placing a gentle hand on her pale shoulders. She hadn’t even heard him come into the back changing room. “Go home and get some sleep.”

Betty shook her head. Fighting to keep her eyes open, she focused on the picture Veronica had taken of her quaint little family at the fair. Rose was sitting proudly on Jughead’s shoulders, fingers a sticky pink from the fistful of cotton candy she had swallowed only minutes before the polaroid had been snapped. Everyone was smiling brightly. It was such a happy moment. Had she not detested the word from an early age, Betty might have called it perfect.

Only now things were not so perfect. Jason Blossom was no doubt going to be seeking revenge at some point, every few days they had a social worker come by and assess if Jughead was a good caregiver for Rosie before the adoption papers could be finalized, and her social life was deteriorating quickly. Bills from lawyer fees were wracking up too. She didn’t want to rely solely on her husband for these sorts of things. There was no way she was leaving her shift three hours early just because of a little exhaustion. She looked down at the diamond ring on her finger for a little pick me up and smiled.

At least one good thing had come from all the fighting; Betty could finally wear her ring proudly in public. She kept it locked away when she was on stage (a married stripper was a niche clientele base she wasn’t willing to explore) but other than that it was always on her. It was a simple little diamond, but in a simple little town like Riverdale that suited her just fine.

“I’m serious Betts. You’re no use on stage if you’re seconds from fainting. I don’t want you getting sick because of all the work and stress. Besides you haven’t exactly been sleeping well.”

Neither was he, she wanted to say, but Betty bit her tongue, knowing better than to argue with him about her wellbeing. He was fiercely protective - even when she didn’t want him to be. It was endearing, albeit occasionally frustrating.

“You’re right. I know you’re right but I can’t stop thinking about Cheryl and how badly I screwed things up with her. I just...I didn’t want to hurt her. I didn’t want her to be upset with me. She was finally starting to be happy so I figured I would wait until her and Toni’s wedding and then I could lie and say we secretly eloped after. Maybe she’d be a little upset with me for not inviting her as a witness but I could say we were so moved by her vows we had to get married immediately and I didn’t want to ruin her honeymoon.”

“So you were just going to lie your way out of it?” Jughead sat on the vanity and raised an eyebrow, “That doesn’t sound like the Betty Cooper I know.”

“Betty Jones,” she corrected, smiling despite her sadness at the very thought of their shared life together. “But you’re right. I know it was bad. I know it was terrible but I couldn’t bare to be another person who hurt her Juggie. So many bad things happened to her. She didn’t always act the best, yeah, but she fought hard for me and I’ll always be grateful for that. She sold her car, her literal child, just to make sure we had enough for Rose. She got me a job here, where I met you and I’ve never been happier. I just wanted to give her some of that happiness for awhile, where everything was about her. Not Jason or her family or me, but her. I know she seems the spoiled rich girl, and she was, but everything in her life was always about her brother, never her. And now I’ve gone and made it about me. Again.”

Jughead reached out and ran a hand through her soft blonde curls. “You can’t beat yourself up so much. You thought you were doing the right thing. They’re good intentions, because everything you do comes from a good place. I admire that about you. It’s one of the things I love, but it doesn’t mean it doesn’t ever get lost in translation. Did I ever tell you about the time Archie and I almost stopped being friends?”

“No, but I bet it’s another one of your grand college stories.”

“Nope,” he shook his head and looked towards the door, pausing a moment to find his words. “Archie’s a great guy. And I think in a lot of ways I was always really jealous of just how good he was, how good he got to be with no dark clouds hanging over him. With Toni, we both always had the same shitty upbringing and messy past so it wasn’t there. But he’s always been some golden boy Adonis with a heart of platinum. Well one day I found out he’d been lying to be, for a really long time - don’t ask why I won’t tell you and don’t pout like I know you’re going to either, that’s his business - but I was so angry about it I told him to fuck off in more words and expletives than that. We ended up running into each other one night and I was thinking he was going to try and make some excuse but he just apologized. He apologized for thinking he knew best, for keeping secrets, and, more importantly, for hurting me. I’m rambling. But what I’m getting at is, an apology went a hell of a long way with me. Maybe it’ll go a long way with Cheryl too, but you have to give her time. Trying to force yourself on her at every minute isn’t going to give her a cool head, if demons can even have those.”

Betty smiled and took his hand, relaxing against his palm with a soft sigh (it was always pleasantly warm on her skin). “Thank you Jug. I know. You’re right. These aren’t my feelings that got hurt they’re hers. I can apologize and explain myself but on her terms. Knowing my cousin I should start planning a very public apology. Maybe there should be cake and champagne.”

“You could do it at her wedding.”

“You think she’d still invite me?”

“Listen, I don’t know as much as you do about Cheryl Blossom, but my guesses are she would rather die than end up without a maid of honor on her wedding day and there’s no one who’d be by her side better than you. So relax and go home,” he leaned down and kissed her forehead quickly. “Veronica and Arch have Rosie tonight so you take a nice long bubble and pop open a bottle of wine or something. Read a dirty novel and take a nap. I don’t know what women do when they’re alone. But I’ll be home by the time you wake up.”

She stood and kissed him right on his soft lips. She could do that for hours, but he was right. It was time to go home and try and decompress. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“I ask myself that same question about you every night before I fall asleep. Now go, Betty, I’m serious. Don’t make me go all boss almighty on you.”

“I’m going! I’m going,” she gathered her things laughing all the while. She lingered in the doorway just long enough to give him parting words of advice, “Juggie. You’ve got blue glitter in your hair.”

The easy drive home (and the promise of a bubble bath) helped Betty to relax a little. She knew that it was just a matter of waiting now. There was no guarantee as to when a thunderstorm like Cheryl Blossom would grace her with her presence again, but she hoped it would be soon. Living in this limbo was stressful even with Jughead’s encouraging words.

When she rolled up into the driveway of her little house, Betty had not expected to see the very girl she could not keep her mind off of sitting on the porch swing in a fluffy red overcoat and tall black leather boots. Before she could speak, Cheryl stood and made her way to the truck. She opened the door swiftly and took a seat in the passenger side.

“Good, you’re here. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to wait long for you. The weather is terrible this evening and it’s doing awful things to my hair and my boots. We’re going to Pop’s. You owe me a milkshake, which I would normally not be drinking so close to my wedding but it is my cheat day,” she opened up the mirror to fix her hair. When the truck did not begin to move she looked back over at her cousin with tired eyes. “What are you waiting for? Go on. I hope you haven’t suddenly forgotten how to drive have you?”

Even Cheryl’s insults were comforting. Whatever impasse they had come to, tonight they would work on getting over it. If an impromptu milkshake trip when she was supposed to be having her bubble bath was all it took, well Betty couldn’t really complain.

They drove together in silence. Every now and again Cheryl would check her makeup in the mirror or reapply her lipstick. Betty opened her mouth to start, “I-”

“No,” Cheryl cut in. “No I don’t want it. Whatever you’re going to say I don’t want it. No apologies. No mushy feelings. No half assed explanations. I already squeezed all the information out of Kevin. Never trust him with your personal information or dark secrets - he’s easy to break. One cold look at that little boy is quivering in his inexpensive shoes and sweater vests. We’ll talk inside.”

She was a bit taken aback by it all, but Cheryl rarely enjoyed making sense. Chaos was the name of her very clever game and, well, Betty simply just had to learn to live with that. She followed her red headed cousin into the glowing establishment that was Pop Tate’s Chocklit Shop. His signs were more flamboyant than the strip club.

Once they were sat comfortable on the crackling red leather seats with two milkshakes sat between them (strawberry for Cheryl and vanilla for Betty), the talking finally got started. Betty tried again to explain herself.

“I know you told me you didn’t want to hear it but I’m saying it anyway: I’m sorry, Cheryl. I love you like a sister and I never ever wanted to hurt you the way I did. I thought I was protecting you but it just made things worse.”

“I know. You’re hopelessly good like that. It’s almost nauseating sometimes,” Cheryl rolled her eyes but the crack in her voice let Betty know she had appreciated her words. “I’m not mad anymore. I mean I can’t be. The woman I’m marrying’s best man is your husband. I can’t exactly cut you out at that point because you’re bound to show up even if I don’t want you to.

“But,” she continued, more serious this time, “Your apology is accepted. I talked to Toni about it and she convinced me you had no ill will. What I’m most upset about is that I had to hear all about it as second hand knowledge. Even that heathen Archibald knew about it before I did. I’m your cousin and he’s some DJ gremlin.”

Betty winced. That was hard to explain. She never wanted Cheryl to feel like she came last in her life, because she was right at the top with Rose and Jughead. “If it makes you feel better, we didn’t tell Archie. Veronica just can’t keep secrets from her husband very well apparently. It’s always going to be me and you against the world, even if I have a bad way of showing it sometimes.”

“Please. You aren’t the only one. I’m sure we could have avoided this entire thing if I wasn’t so...Blossom about everything. Blossom about making my wedding the biggest event in this shitty little town. Blossom about having the focus be on me. Blossom about accidentally making the people around me fear my wrath. I like that last one, just not about you.”

“And I was Cooper about how I handled things too. I lied my way out of a problem and then pushed it under the rug and hoped no one would ask about it then concocted another lie to mask everything else. I shouldn’t have done what I did either. But, Cher, you deserve to have this wedding be about you. You gave a lot up for me so it’s my turn to do the same. From now on consider me the greatest maid of honor in existence. If you need chocolate flowers at three in the morning, I’ll drive out to Greendale to get them from the chocolate shop you like so much. I’m here and willing to face all of your bridezilla wrath.”

“Oh sweet little Betty, I can’t believe you just offered to be my Bridezilla bitch until the wedding. That’s naively sweet of you.”

Betty laughed and offered Cheryl the cherry on her shake - a sign of peace and happiness in their future. “I’ve been told that’s what I’m good at. Bye the way, I don’t think you handle things like a Blossom. You’re not one of them anymore. You handle things like a Topaz now.”

“If I did that, you would be missing teeth and fingernails right now,” Cheryl smiled anyway. “Though I could say the same for you. Your denial of fundamental human decency was very Jones-like.”

They shared a lot of laughs and maybe a few extra milkshakes that night. Cheryl was going to look stunning in her dress and nothing would change that. And Betty would be standing by her side just as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Chapter 19: Cold Feet
> 
> As always, follow me on tumblr @tory-b


	19. Cold Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important tags: You asked for Rosie, here's more rosie, Thank you all for adoring my written daughter I love her so fucking much, 3 more chapters after I post this one, catch me fucking crying, Domestic feels, supportive boyfriend, Bridezilla Blossom, Someone safe Toni she's dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello! I know it's been like 2 weeks since the last update but I hope you'll all forgive me. My updates have been slow-ish lately but I'm back in school and have a lot going on. Regardless, can you all BELIEVES this story has 3 chapters left? (not including this one). I'm getting pretty nostalgic. This is the longest fic I've ever written and like the second one I'll ever be finishing.
> 
> Just wanted to say I love every single one of you who sticks with me. I already have plans for the fic I'm going to do to replace this one, but we've still got a little more story to tell for the Jones family.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy <3

Betty loved cake. She loved all kinds of cake. Cupcakes, vanilla cakes, strawberry shortcakes, double chocolate fudge cakes, even lemon cakes were good on certain days. But after what felt like the four hundredth bite of sugar sweet baked goods that day, she was starting to feel sick. The flavors, once explosive in their own right, mixed together on her taste buds in an unpleasant cacophony.

“Bring me the yellow cake again,” Cheryl demanded, startling the poor young baker who had been subject to her wrath better part of two hours. “I still can’t decide between that and the chocolate cherry one.”

True to her word, Cheryl had been dragging Betty all around Riverdale in preparation for her wedding. When work or Rose didn’t call her name, it was her cousin. The Blossom bridezilla had reared her ugly head and chaos reigned again. Poor Toni had been sleeping at the Jones’ house the last two nights simply because she couldn’t take the incessant phone chatter about what the caterer had gotten wrong today. Whatever God was laughing down at Betty, she hoped at least they were enjoying themselves.

Today’s schedule had been busy. Cheryl had changed her mind last minute on the cake, second guessing her first, second, and third decision to have it be her signature favorite: chocolate cherry. So here they were again, bothering the woman of RiverCakes for the second time this week because a certain redhead could not make up her mind and her  fiancée was sitting at home in protest.

Cheryl turned away from her argument, fire burning deep within her brown eyes. “What do you think Betty?”

If she was a smarter woman, Betty might have kept her mouth shut. “I think the same thing I thought the last time: the chocolate cake is good, it’s what you keep going back to, so just stick with it. Who cares that  _ Archie _ doesn’t like chocolate covered cherries? He can pick them out. It’s your wedding, not his.” Her head was starting to spin. All this because Mr. Andrews couldn’t keep his fucking mouth shut. Jughead had been forced to escort Toni from the room after a very believable threat directed at his reproductive organs involving a spatula and a tractor she swore she would get access to.

“It matters because I want my wedding to be the best thing that ever happened to that dingy dive bar!”

To cut expenses - and because Jughead still owed Toni a favor after revving her engine so hard her bike set fire sophomore year of high school - the Topaz-Blossom (Cheryl insisted on hyphenating) nuptials were taking place at the Whyte Wyrm. With a little sprucing up, Betty assured the blushing bride that the place would look beautiful. Days marched on, closer and closer to the wedding date. Now, only one month out, she’d bleach cleaned nearly every surface in the establishment.

As whatever argument the chef and Cheryl were having about chocolate syrup started to heat up, Betty heard her phone ding. Mercifully, it was a text not from anyone of the various wedding helpers her cousin had managed to piss off, but instead a picture from Jughead. She scrolled through the messages, smiling brightly when she caught sight of the pretty blonde hair of little miss Rose Juliet.

Her and Jughead were curled up on the loft bean bag, Rose excitedly playing with his phone and snapping as many pictures as possible of the two of them. It was blurry, but in the background she could still make out Cotton Candy chasing after her favorite blue toy. Her husband looked tired, but the grin tugging at the corners of his lips was undeniable. Betty’s heart ached to be home.

J:  _ We’re doomed. She’s figured out the camera.  _

J: _Also, we_ _miss you x._

She read his simple text again and again. Everyday was a reminder in how lucky she felt, how blessed to have a man who loved her, and her baby, so much. Even in the chaos of Cheryl’s impending wedding he brought a smile to her face.

B:  _ Miss you too. You’d probably have more fun than I’m having right now. We’re tasting cake again. It’s still not perfect. Somehow. _

J:  _ You think you know your own wife and then she goes and has cake tasting without you. _

Before she could properly answer, her phone rang again.

J:  _ Rosie says bring home cake. It’s the only way we’ll let you into the fort. And trust me, you really want to get into this fort. There’s blankets. And boxes. _

The snapshot she recieved make her cover her mouth to hide a fit of giggles. To say the fort was poorly constructed was an understatement. Old boxes were stacked high, precariously balancing an assortment of pillows and blankets. Rose was curled up underneath one in the center, grinning from ear to ear with a smear of whipped cream on her nose.

B:  _ Ooh tempting. Don’t have all your fort fun without me. I’ll make sure to ask the bride-to-be if I can bring the extra with me. _

J:  _ *Bridezilla _

Betty didn’t get a chance to answer. Almost as if on cue Cheryl stood and tossed her cloth napkin on the table with an air of overdramatics that was shocking for even her.. “We’re done here Betty! My cake better be perfect on my wedding day Mrs. RiverCakes, or you’ll be very, very sorry.”

With a spin, she dragged them away from the quaint little shop, leaving Betty’s head whirling and the shop owner fuming. She gave the woman a gentle wave, hoping that calmed her ire enough that there wouldn’t be nails in her cousin’s wedding cake. Cheryl was already complaining about something Betty couldn’t quite keep up with. Something about rudeness and ineptitude over the correct number of cherries in a cake. At least there was a final answer on the wedding cake flavor - Toni might finally be able to sleep through the night, and not on their couch.

“You seem distracted,” Cheryl remarked as they made their way down the never busy streets of downtown Riverdale. “You were looking at your phone instead of paying attention to me.”

“Sorry Cher. I was just checking in on how Rose was. I’m still trying to get used to just letting her be somewhere when I’m not. Jug is so good with her, and sometimes I think I worry too much. And then all the visits the social workers are doing. We only have one more, right before the trial, but I’ve cleaned the house a hundred times and it never feels clean enough! I think my husband and my kid are starting to hate me.”

In a surprising act of tenderness, her cousin reached out and took Betty’s hand. “I know you promised to be my bridesmaid bitch until the wedding, and you will be, but if you need to go home today then go. I’ve got what I need checked off my list now that the baker finally understands what I need. Three tiers, cherries alternating, and the most decadent chocolate frosting. Just pick up the bridesmaid dresses on you're way home. And Betty, please, I’m begging you, make sure that they’re the right ones.”

“I promise I will. Are you sure there’s nothing else you need?”

“Just you to relax a little. You’re stressing me out and I’m the one getting married,” she kissed her cheek quickly. “But first, tell me, have you called mother dearest yet and begged to have her say horrible nasty things about my demonic brother.” Sometimes the casualness with which Cheryl referred to terrible things frightened Betty. Then again, her cousin revealed in a kind of chaos she herself had never really understood. The messier things were, the more Cheryl seemed to thrive. It was best to let her cope in her own ways.

The lawyer had recommended gathering a few people to speak to Jason’s (very poor) character, but the Blossom’s had waved around a few green bills and put her entire family under their spells. Alice Cooper had tried to break away and Betty prayed it would be enough to get her on the stand. Cheryl, as his twin sister, would have a lot of things to say that a judge would listen to, but even just having another voice to speak up beside them would do wonders for confidence in the case.

“I called her,” Betty sighed and looked down at her phone. Zero missed calls. 3 incoming. 2 outgoing. None from her mother. “But I don’t think she’ll come around. I left a voice message for her but my mom is...she’s my mother. It’s more likely she’ll show up with an apology pie and lie about having a dental appointment even though she doesn’t know when the trial is. I really thought she might change this time but…”

“But the Blossom reach is far and poisonous, rotting even good people from the inside out. I’m sorry you ever got pulled into my family. You deserve so much better. You and Rose both do. I’ll do everything in my power to make sure Jughead will get to call her his.”

“Thank you Cher. For everything you’ve done for me and more.” Betty squeezed her hand and the two shared a hug in the street before Cheryl sent her off to the rest of her busy afternoon.

Thankfully, no hiccups were encountered that prevented her from picking up three matching bridesmaid dresses from the shop. Two of them belonged to Betty and Veronica, the other (after some argument) would be JB’s. She had insisted on wearing a suit, standing as a groomsman on Toni’s side. The three of them could have matching ties, she insisted. But one look from Cheryl, even through a crackling old laptop camera, and she knew enough not to argue. She would be stuck in the red monstrocity just like everyone else.

Tosay  the dresses were a monstrocity wasn’t doing them justice. Truly, Cheryl took the advice ‘make them look ugly so you look beautiful’ to heart. The material felt like it could have been satin once upon a dream, but was now so angry it was determined to prick every inch of skin on her body as retribution for being made into such an ugly garment.

“It’s not that bad,” Jughead tried, bouncing Rose in his lap. Betty had come home and, per the bride to be’s instructions, tried on the dress to make sure it fit. Needless to say, she was less than thrilled with the results.

“Mommy looks like a potato!” Rose exclaimed with an incorrigible giggle.

Jughead held his hand over her mouth and whispered for her to be nice. “A really really hot potato. The hottest potato. Better than the french fries at Pop’s.”

Betty groaned and reached up to play with the bedazzled neckline. “Be honest, Jug. Our daughter certainly isn’t pulling any punches.”

“Okay, so it looks bad. But that doesn’t mean you look as bad as you could. If it helps Veronica is going to be so sick from the cheap fabric she’ll look horrible and JB might kick herself out of the wedding once she sees how many rhinestones there are. So you’ll easily be the prettiest bridesmaid up there. And from my point of view, the prettiest girl period.”

Before the sweetness of what he’d said could fully sink in to a love struck Betty, Rose pretended to barf into his hand. “Ew! Juggie that’s gross.”

“Careful what you call gross or I’ll make out with Mommy right here in front of you little hellion. Don’t think I won’t. I have no shame.”

Betty rolled her eyes, picking up Rose (with some difficulty given how inappropriately tight the dress was). “But I do. No making out in front of the little girl. Mostly because I don’t want her to pretend throw up so much she actually does. I’m not going to clean up any stains from the carpet. Again.”

Suddenly, Jughead was very aware of the pretty technicolor stain hiding under their living room throw rug.  Betty was never going to let go the time he had allowed Rose to eat an entire box of fruit snacks before chasing her around the house. How was he supposed to know that Gushers would infuse with any fibers they came into contact with?

“I think Candy Cane needs to go out,” Betty said, setting Rose down after another kiss to her curly hair. “Can you go be a big girl and do that for me, Rosie Posie?”

Overcome with pride at her new ‘big girl’ status, the four year old ran off to let her puppy out. The excited sheep dog followed, tripping over their feet a few times before finally catching up to the princess wand trailing behind Rose.

“Are you okay?” Jughead asked once she had disappeared down the stairs.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

When she refused to meet his gaze, he stood and went towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He left feather light kisses along her the curve of her neck. Slowly, they swayed to an invisible music until the tension released from her shoulders. Her husband certainly had the magic touch. In and out of the bedroom.

“Mhm. You’re lying. Talk to me, Betts. If you tell me the truth we can have a bubble bath together after our little girl falls asleep.”

“Ooh talk dirty to me,” she giggled, turning around in his arms.

Jughead kissed her gently. “We can watch a Hitchcock movie, maybe Psycho, and cuddle without the dog or the kid in our bed.”

She moaned against him, throwing her legs up and wrapping them around his waist. The dress scrunched and stretched but, in that moment, she couldn’t be bothered with a little wrinkling. “Tell me more.”

“Maybe I’ll even,” he nipped her earlobe. “Rub your feet.”

“Oh kinky, baby.”

With a fit of laughter, she was tossed onto the bed, tangling her hands in his hair. Jughead was perched over her, grinning down at his squirming wife. A halo of hair around her head - she looked like his personal angel. It was impossible not to give her one more kiss, even when she was still wearing the red potato dress.

“Okay. Time to tell me what’s going on. I’m not trying to be overbearing but I’m worried about you. You haven’t stopped looking at your phone since you got back from cake tasting and I know Cheryl’s not bothering you because I got a text from Toni a little while ago saying she was going to be MIA because, and I’m quoting here, they’re finally getting out their sexual frustrations. Then she mentioned what they were using and I thought about flushing my phone down the toilet.”

The laugh Betty gave was half hearted at best. She deflated. Maybe more than she’d even let herself originally believe, she had hoped her mother had changed. All her life Alice Cooper had reigned supreme, an image of what she should one day be. Would one day be. When she ran away from home, that connection severed. It had been freeing yes, but also very lonely. Then her mother had appeared, a long forgotten ghost of the woman who used to make her quake at every turn and that spark of hope things might be good between them returned. A flame she had been carrying since youth - Betty was reluctant to let it burn out. But every time that hope came back, she was crushed again.

“It’s just my mom,” she finally admitted. “I called and it’s been silent. I even tried texting her and nothing. I always thought...I always thought if nothing else she stuck to her promises, and she promised me she’d help me however I needed. She hates Jason! So I thought maybe she’d do this for me and it’s just...she didn’t. I should have known she wouldn’t. I was being stupid and naive.”

“No, you were being hopeful and optimistic. There’s nothing wrong with that Betty. One of us has to have some sunshine with our rain clouds or this house is going to flood one day.”

Betty rolled her eyes. “Always with the metaphors. I don’t see how I’m supposed to keep believing it’s going to happen. I don’t want to be disappointed anymore Jug. It hurts too much.”

“I like your unwavering commitment to a brighter tomorrow. Just let yourself have a little hope. Promise me. What’s the old saying? Good things come to those who wait. You’re almost as impatient as the four year old.”

The teasing helped to ease her frazzled nerves. She allowed herself a moment of rest in her husband’s arms before her phone let out a shrill sound. Jughead raised an eyebrow. “Speak of the devil, and I’m not talking about the red headed one in the white dress. Might want to pick that one up.”

Smacking him lightly, Betty rolled out of his grasp and picked up her phone from the nightstand.  _ Alice Cooper _ . Her heart skipped a beat. Every fear bubbled up to the surface again, threatening to spill out and send her realing.

With a deep breath to ground herself, she answered the phone. “Mom, hi. What’s up?”

“I called to answer your question. I know it’s taken me awhile to get back to you but your father and I….well we had a bit of a falling out.”

Betty knew better than to pry into anything that happened with her parent’s love life. To say their marriage was empty would have been an understatement. Instead she went for faux sympathy. “I’m sorry. I know things aren’t always easy.”

“Forget I even mentioned it. Hal and I’s problems aren’t yours, especially not anymore.” It sounded like she wanted to say more, but Alice stopped herself in favor of another question. “So, you want me to testify for you? Against the Blossoms? Specifically Jason.”

“Yes. Please. It would help out so much. You’ve been estranged from me and Rose so it won’t seem like you’re just saying things, besides your other daughter is marrying him. There’s no way to get an objective opinion about him but you going up is going to give credibility to what Cheryl has to say. We can do it without you but…”  _ but I don’t want to. Not again. _ Betty didn’t have the courage to say it, but she hoped her mother understood regardless.

There was a weighted silence on the other end. For a moment, she feared Alice might have hung up on her. She heard the familiar tired sigh and relaxed. “Of course. Of course I’ll be there for you. I’ll start writing my what I want to say and send it to your lawyer before the trial to make sure he approves of it.”

“Thank you mom. Thank you so much.”

“Of course dear. It’s time I start being the mother I always pretended I was. Now, you and this Jughead, you really see a future with him, don’t you?”

“I already have a future with him.” Betty looked towards the bed to where he sat, stretched out like a lazy cat, hair a mess and fiddling with his phone. He caught her gaze and gave her a wink. “And it’s already amazing. He’s everything I’ve ever wanted, Mom. Everything I never thought I deserved after what happened. Then he showed up and...things are good. Better than good. Better than ever.”

“Then I’m happy for you. I wish…” Betty didn’t need to ask what was left unsaid. It was the same thing as always.  _ I wish I had been a better mother. The kind you are now.  _ “I have to go pick up your sister from the airport now. I won’t let her know what’s happening. You have my word. Tell Jughead I said hello and remind Rosie that Grandma loves her very much. I’ll make sure to bring her a surprise when I come visit again.”

Betty laughed. “You don’t have to spoil her so much. She already knows she’s a princess.”

“Nonsense. Not everyday I get a granddaughter, is it? I really have to go, but I’ll be working  on the things you need tonight. I’m going to be there for you this time, Elizabeth. I won’t fail again. I’m proud of you.”

The tears came before she could really stop them, but so did the smile. “Thank you, Mom.”

“Good talk?” Jughead asked once they’d said their goodbyes, pulling her down into a tight hug.

“Better than I expected. She’s going to testify for us. Things are working out. One more visit with the social worker and we’re good to go. Things are going to be good, Jug. Maybe even perfect.”

“Nothing can be perfect,” he reminded her, kissing the sparkling diamond around her finger. “But we can get pretty close.”

Not long later the room was filled with shrieks and laughter as Candy Cane chased around a startled Rose. Dirt was caked around her little hands and in the divots of her shoes. She refused fess up to playing in Mommy’s new garden, but the evidence was clear enough for a conviction. A sentence of one bath, to be cared out swiftly and justly. A mother’s work was never done and Betty’s own relaxation time would have to wait.

“It’s okay Mommy, at least you don’t have to wear the potato sack anymore,” Rose commented from her throne of bubbles.

Currently, Jughead was outside in the backyard, trying to wrestle a very grumpy into the miniature pool out back. Judging by the frustrated shouts of words that were much too grown up for little Rose’s ears, things were not going well. 

“Lucky Mommy. No more potato dress for me, and no more messy hair for you,” she covered her girl’s eyes and poured, washing away the shuds with pretty pink water. Two weeks ago, Jughead had purchased a package of crayola bath colors on a whim and ever since Rose had refused to bath in something as common as clear water.

“Lucky, lucky us! We have Juggie now. He’s gonna be my daddy soon, right? For real daddy?”

Betty smiled and kissed her curls. “Yeah he is, baby. And he’s really excited. Are you excited to be little Miss Rose Juliet Jones?”

“Uh huh. Big family!” she exclaimed with delight. “Me and Mommy and Juggie and Candy Cane and Toni and Cherry and Ronnie and Archie and Kevin and Moose and Reggie and Midge and Grandpa and Grandma,” she took a deep breath, “And my teddy!”

“That’s a real big family, baby. I’m so glad I’m finally giving you everything you deserve.”

“Mommy too. Mommy smiles lots now. That makes Rosie Posie happy.”

Betty didn’t much mind the water that got all over her lap, soaking her jeans through, because the kiss her little girl gave her was sweeter than sugar. Jughead cried out again and the dog began to bark outside. Domestic bliss suited them well. Just a few more weeks and all she would have to worry about was which monster had left yogurt spoons on the dining room table without cleaning them up.

(She had a strong suspicion it might be Jughead.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Chapter 20: Trial By Fire
> 
> as always, find me on tumblr @tory-b. (Comments are sweet or you can just come chat with me!)


	20. Trial By Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important tags: tori fails miserably at legal measures, domestic feels are very strong in this one, lots of Rosie, lots of fluff, no more angst here folks, am i lying? we'll see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I know little about legal matters other than what I have briefly research. Because of that i’m going to try and keep legal stuff to a minimum in fear of being absolutely completely and fucking utterly wrong. I have mild experience with this topic but not enough to be 100% confident about things so I hope you’ll bear with me on this one. If I get anything wrong just bear with me please!<3
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy. Only 2 chapters left and I'm definitely getting pretty emotional about this<3

Raw with bleach, Betty’s hands ached to be done. They were red and angry from her constant scrubbing, but with the social worker on her way and last night’s chicken noodle soup debacle, the kitchen had to get cleaned. Poor little Rose had come down with the flu halfway through dinner. As with all little kid sicknesses, it had been messy. 

“Daddy! Hurts!” she screamed, sobbing against Jughead’s shoulder. 

She was pale and feverish to a point Betty was panicking. “I know baby I know. I know it hurts and I’m so sorry. Mommy and Daddy are gonna make it all better.”

Her throat was raw from crying and the bile that kept threatening to rise again. That little body kicked and wiggled and tossed in a desperate attempt to avoid the pain she was in. Jughead kept her steady in his arms. He made up stories to keep her distracted, asking her questions about what the princess should be wearing while Betty slipped the most comfortable Rapunzel pajamas they owned onto her shivering limbs.

It was hard not to panic when watching her little girl in so much pain. Throughout the night they alternated watch to make sure she wasn’t alone. Finally, Jughead had enough of all the flip flopping and moved them into the loft, where, unbenounced to her, he had effortlessly constructed a blanket fort for them to spend the rest of their night in.

“Comfy,” Rose whispered against her mother’s chest, listening to the steady beat of her heart. Like a metronome, it calmed her frazzled nerves. “Thank you Daddy.”

“Of course little Rose Bug. I’ve got you. Now it’s time to get some sleep. You’re exhausted.”

When she had finally been rocked to sleep, they were both nearing the brink of exhaustion. Betty had pulled an extra shift at the club despite Jughead’s protests, and the ever looming trial was pushing them closer and closer to the edge. Something would be happening soon; for the best or the worst. The social worker seemed to be on their side and with Alice and Cheryl lined up to testify the odds were ever in their favor. But still, that doubt lingered. 

Everyone handled fear in their own way. Betty had been snappy; Jughead more aloof than usual. The cigarette collection he hid in his desk drawer at work was ever dwindling. The last anyone had heard from Jason, he wasn’t going to humor them by making an appearance in front of a “backwoods country court”. In the end, that was for the best. If he wasn’t there to at least attempt to clear his name the more likely it was for the adoption to go through. But his timing was nothing if not miserably impeccable, and she feared that every knock at their door was that red headed demon coming to pull the carpet out from under her feet one last time and laugh at her misery.

“We’re going to be fine Betty,” Jughead whispered, braiding Rose’s hair to keep it from sticky to her sweaty forehead. “I promise.”

“You can’t promise things you’re not sure if you can keep.” But his tenderness reassured her regardless. There was nothing more to do but wait as patiently as she could, enjoying the moment of peace, curled tightly to her husband as their daughter finally got a taste of comfortable rest.

By the time the kitchen was clean and Rosie was as dressed as she was willing to be (today their little girl wanted nothing more than a breezy dress and two bows in her hair, a minimalist approach from a princess), there wasn’t much time left before the social worker arrived. Mrs. Linda was a nice elderly woman, committed to making sure Riverdale’s parents were held to a high standard when raising their children. She radiated grandmotherly energy so intensely, Betty half expected her to show up with a batch of chocolate chip cookies at every visit. Instead she came prepared with a clipboard and pen, marking down every movement they made with a critical gaze.

Every time she visited, she would take Rosie aside and ask her a few questions. Whatever the answers were, Linda seemed content with them, and allowed the four year old to run back to play with her dog and dollies. She assured them most of the visits were just a matter of procedure. Jughead made a great parent and any fear they had over his criminal record was for nothing. He had never been convicted of anything, so there was no point in bringing it up in court.

The woman entered their home with a familiar click of her kitten heels. Her brunette bob was pulled back into a low bun and her square spectacles sat securely on the bridge of her slightly crooked nose. She gave a little wave to Rose. “Good afternoon Rose. I hope you’re doing well today.”

“Can you say hello Mrs. Linda?” Jughead prompted.

Rose was curled tightly to his chest, refusing to move, let alone walk, on her own. She shook her head once. “No.”

“Sorry,” Betty tried not to scold her daughter’s rudeness, giving the social worker an apologetic smile. “She got really sick last night and we’ve been trying to deal with it all morning. I think it might be a 24 hour bug so we’re hoping she’s better soon, but you know how kids get. If they’re sick it’s the end of the world. We called her pediatrician last night, but he said there’s really not much we can do other than give her medicine and wait. I’ve been making sure she drinks lots of water and pedialyte too. I think her fevers breaking now, which is why she’s so cranky.” Her rambling was desperate to please. This was the woman who would play a heavy hand in deciding their fates, was it so wrong Betty wanted to impress her?

“Oh I don’t know about that. I think you’re always a little bit cranky,” Jughead teased, giving Rose a little shake.

That earned him a small giggle. “Nuh uh I’m sugar sweet.”

“If you’re so sugar sweet how about you try one more time to say hello to Mrs. Linda. She’s been really nice and brought you candy last week, remember? You have to be nice to people.”

“H-hi Mrs. Linda,” she gave a tired wave.

Content with even the small amount of effort she had put in, Jughead kissed her head. “There’s that sugar sweet girl I’m always hearing about. Funny how she only comes out when candy’s involved. You’re like my personal sour patch kid.”

“Those are icky Juggie! I wanna be a gumdrop button. Grandpa calls me button.”

“Grandpa calls you a lot of things. Silly. Goofy. Button. Kid. But I’m not grandpa, so I’m gonna call you my sour patch kid.”

During most of her visits, Mrs. Linda sat back and watched the daily interactions of the family. She would never stay for more than a few hours at a time, but today, with Rose being sick, her brown eyes seemed more critical than ever, looking around for any sign over neglect or disruption. Betty didn’t dare to make small talk. Every minute dragged on, pulling herself through the viscous mud in hopes of making it to the other side.

“He’s good with her,” Mrs. Linda remarked so quietly Betty feared it might have been a mirage induced by her exhaustion. “I’m impressed.”

Best not to look a gift horse in the mouth, she simply nodded to express her gratitude. “I...thank you…I got lucky. Jughead’s amazing. He’s been amazing for me. At every possible moment I thought I was going to fail, he was there to catch me and help me back up. It’s never him forcing me on a certain path, just holding my hand as I walk down it. Whatever decisions I make are mine and even when he doesn't agree with it, he’s there and that’s what matters. I’ve never had that kind of support, especially not growing up. And then with Rose I know he’s the best father I could ask to give her. Probably because he’s secretly a big kid himself though.” It’s impossible to name all the times she had caught them playing barbies together, Jughead determined that Ken should marry Midge instead of Barbie.

“That’s good. I’m glad to hear it.”

“I know this probably isn’t okay to ask, so you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want, but do you think the judge will let Jughead adopt her?” It ate up every inch of free space in her mind and the constant worry was starting to drive her mad. Would their little family finally be able to live together in peace?

“In my professional opinion, I’d say it’s practically a sure thing.”

With her anxieties eased, Betty could enjoy the rest of the day. Mrs. Linda left after her usual few hours, leaving behind a few Hershey’s kisses for Rose to enjoy after her stomach settled. Exhaustion weighed heavy in the air. So much so that they spent the afternoon curled up on the couch watching a repeat of easy to digest Disney movies. Betty watched with a smile as Jughead recited Flynn Ryder’s opening narration.

“You’re Flynn Ryder!” Rosie said with a laugh. She’d slowly become more energetic throughout the day, though her usually spitfire flame had dulled into a lazy simmer.

“Why? Because I’m a charismatic loner and I got to marry someone with pretty golden hair and beautiful green eyes?”

She made a face and shook her head. “No! You have a funny nose and a funny name!”

He groaned. “You’re a regular betrayer, you know that? One of these days I’m gonna tickle you into the next century. You’re just lucky you’re sick right now.”

“I kind of agree with her on this one. Not just about the nose thing, though she does have a really good point. I think you must be my very own Eugene Fitzherbert and I am one lucky Rapunzel.”

“Some days I think that Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third might be the worst name out there, but then I remember that someone is probably actually called Eugene Fitzherbert and I feel a lot better.”

Betty leaned up and planted a sweet kiss on his lips, one to remind him of all the good things that had been and were yet to come. Rose didn’t even protest much when he kissed back. This was a ticking time bomb, but once it was done the world would, hopefully, be theirs to explore. 

Waking up the day of the hearing, Betty felt a large knot in the pit of her stomach. This was it: the defining moment in her young adulthood. Everyone worked quickly to get ready. Rose’s flu had passed with little fuss and fanfare the night before and she demanded her finest outfit for today. Her mother grabbed the blue and pink ruffled dress and helped wiggle her into it. She insisted on velcrowing her shoes herself and wouldn’t stop showing them off to Cheryl or Alice when they both arrived.

Betty readjusted her skirt in the mirror for the fourteenth time, trying desperately to ignore the nervous jitters that had taken over her body. Jughead stepped behind her and held her hands still. With just a kiss to her shoulder, all the tension slipped out at once. They didn’t need words this morning, only an intense love that she knew could carry her out of the darkest moments. No matter what happened he would never leave her. Together was a promise, a vow they had made on a impulse at a carnival, one she would never regret diving head first into.

Sensing the anxious energy, Rose behaved as she was buckled into her carseat. Normally a temper tantrum would always follow her confinement, but with a giant teddy in her grasp and a vague understanding of today’s importance, she stayed quiet.

“Mommy...Auntie Cheryl said Juggie’s gonna be my Daddy today and I’m gonna get a new name.”

“We’re really hoping that’s what’s gonna happen Rose Bug,” Jughead reached behind his seat and squeezed her foot gently. The simple affection was enough to comfort her childish worries and he slipped his hand back into Betty’s.

The courthouse was busy on a Saturday morning: lawyers, lawmakers, and frazzled men and women all scurry about in a hurry. They’d been told not to bring too many people, just the required group. Cheryl and Alice hung close behind them, Cherry always keeping a few steps ahead to avoid having to interact with a woman she still held resentment towards. There was no love lost between her mother and cousin, but Betty was grateful they stood by her side regardless. With every passing moment, she become more and more sure Jason was not coming. 

The tick tick tick of the clock became an antagonist as they waited patiently for their time slot. She traced the patterns on the tile floors again and again to distract herself from the passing minute hands. Rose stayed as quiet as she could, distracted by the toys that grandma had brought from home.

“This was your Mommy’s nightlight growing up,” she whispered, showing off an aging old cherub with a bulb hidden behind it. “She used to be afraid of the dark.”

“Mommy used to be afraid of a lot. I don’t think she is anymore though.”

Finally, the Judge, a teetering older gentleman with a tired look in his eyes, called them inside. When the large oak doors closed behind them, Betty let out a sigh of relief she hadn’t known she’d been holding in. Unless he decided to make a dramatic entrance (which was not completely aside of the Blossom realm of possibilities), Jason would not be in attendance. Finally someone up there was looking out for her.

It was difficult to keep up with all the legal jargon being used during the judge and lawyer’s back and forth. She felt like someone had sat her down in one of those office chairs and spun her as hard as they could. Jughead was to her left. The only thing grounding her in this moment was her hand slipped into his, holding tightly as they waited for a verdict.

The Judge asked Cheryl and Alice to speak first. “Will you speak to the character of Jason Blossom? It says here Mrs. Jones would describe him as neglectful and undeserving of custody of the child.”

“My brother is a bad person.” Cheryl explained without remorse. “He’s been neglecting Rose since before she was born. He doesn’t deserve to be her father and he never has. Not to mention what he did to Betty the night she conceived. He doesn’t want a part of this and he shouldn’t get the chance to ever be. He can’t walk in and decide to be parent all of a sudden, not when Betty had been doing it on her own before Jones showed up.”

“Jason’s marrying my other daughter, Polly, but I wish he wasn’t. I’ve never seen an ounce of goodness inside him. He’s a wicked, wicked man.”

Back and forth they were asked questions and back and forth they answered the same tune: Jason was a bad person. A horrible nasty man who has hurt Betty and didn’t deserve the opportunity to hurt Rose the same way. When the Judge seemed satisfied with their testimonies, he sat back in his seat and simply nodded.

“I’ve heard enough. Rose Juliet, that’s your name, isn’t it?”

“Uh huh, that’s me,” the little girl answered, unbowing under his gaze in a way that only children can truly be. “I’m four and a little years old.”

“Well it’s good to meet you. Is it okay if I ask you a few questions about Mr. Jones?”

She looked to Jughead for the answer, unsure what she was supposed to do. He gave her a nod and squeezed her hand. “Go ahead, Rose Bug. It’s fine.”

“Mister Judge, Juggie is the bestest. We cuddle and I was sick and he hugged me and tried to make me better. He makes my mommy happy and they got married so that means they love each other forever. He bought me a puppy too! And I got a grandpa and a uncle and a aunt and a aunt and a uncle and a lot of uncles and um…” she thought for a minute, looking down as she kicked her little legs again and again. “And um I love him. He’s my daddy. And I wanna be his baby. I wanna be Rose Juliet Jones so I’m just like Mommy and Juggie.”

“And what about you Mr. Jones?” the judge turned his gaze to the only other man in the room. “You’re willing to step up and be her father. This isn’t a fairweather decision you’re making. If I approve this, she’ll legally be your daughter, even if something were to happen between you and Mrs. Jones.”

“Sir, with all due respect, I think it’s pretty obvious how willing I am to do this. Rose is already my daughter, and even if you didn’t sign this, she would still be. I love her. This isn’t something I’m going into without a clear head on my shoulders.”

He waved his hand to silence Jughead, a smile threatening to tug the corners of his lips up. “Enough. Thank you for your honesty.” He picked up the papers and quickly scrawled his signature across the bottom. “Congratulations Mr. Jones. You’ve got an amazing daughter.”

Betty couldn’t stop the tears. His words had opened a floodgate and there was nothing to be done as she drowned in her own happiness. Here it was: her perfect little family officially. Of course there was still work to be done, changing Rose’s birth certificate and legal name, but for tonight she would let it rest and simply enjoy a moment of peace.

Jughead picked up Rose, spinning her around and giving her forehead a hard kiss. “Hear that Rose Bug? You’re all mine now and I’m not ever going to let you go.”

She screamed and giggled, wiggling in his grasp under she was satisfied on his shoulders. Betty stood up and gave her husband a kiss, uncaring that she was making a spectacle of herself in a courtroom. Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing in the entire world.

Back home everyone was gathered around to congratulate the new family. Veronica had insisted on a small party, either in celebration or to cheer the couple up if things had gone badly. There was an unnecessary amount of balloons and festivities: the true definition of a Lodge get together. The entire club congratulated them, offering hugs and cheers.

“So Cooper,” Jughead kissed her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist as Archie and Moose played catch the four year old. Her screams of delight perforated the air, and Betty couldn’t get enough of that happy chiming. “I guess this means you aren’t getting rid of me anytime soon.”

“That’s Jones to you Mister.” She wiped a bit of frosting from the congratulatory cake Veronica had purchased for them on his nose.  
“Maybe we should get a new mailbox. Very small town chic and have it say ‘the Joneses’. We can let Rose paint it.”

Betty laughed and kissed him again. “Careful there. You can’t tell me you’ve forgotten all about how hot and bothered domesticity makes me. Keep up talk like that and I’ll be dragging you to the bedroom in no time.”  
“Babe, I fail to see how that could possibly be a bad thing.”

“You two!” Toni called from the living room. “Keep your hands off each other and come join the party like real adults instead of horny teenagers.”

Jughead rolled his eyes. “To be continued.”

“Naturally.”

After today, they had all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Chapter 21: Wedding Bells
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @tory-b. I would especially recommend this because I think I'll be posting a preview of the fic that's going to replace this one today <3


	21. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important tags: the Cheroni wedding I promised, it's all fluff this chapter is ENTIRELy fluff, happy endings, i cried writing this, Betty's finally got a family, little Rose is an angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here it is. So this is technically the last chapter in like the main plot of smoke and glitter. The next chapter is going to be an epilogue of sorts so it's not a must read but it's literally going to be FULL of domestic feels and I'm probably going to have a super long authors note where I cry and thank you guys until my fingers are sore. But for now, I hope you guys enjoy a heaping pile of fluff on the house.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me: i love you guys <3

Cheryl Blossom loved chaos, but the chaos on her wedding day was far from ideal. Betty made a mad dash from the jewelers, sprinting in her heel after finding out that a certain group of gentlemen (Archie, Reggie, and Moose) had forgotten to actually pick up the rings last night despite having been told to do so six times. She thanked the nice gentleman at the register again, pulling up the red dress that kept threatening to fall over. Jughead was waiting outside in the car, already in full suit. Little Rose sat in the backseat, clapping excitedly, blissfully unaware of the stressful situation her uncles had placed her parents in. 

“Wedding! Wedding!”

“Yeah baby we’re going to Auntie Cheryl’s wedding,” Betty took a deep breath and pulled out her phone. 

Jughead peeled out of the parking spot. “Yeah if we make it.”

“Do not Jughead Jones! Do not jinx this right now!” She was almost at her wits end. Cheryl was crying, calling every two minutes to see if she had grabbed the rings. Toni had called too, letting out a string of curse words so dipped in venom that Betty had been shaken to her core. “We’re going to make it. Things are fine. The wedding is going to go great and Cheryl and Toni are going to be so happy together or so help me God, Jughead!”

To say the wedding planning had been stressful for Betty was an understatement. Her state of mind for the last two weeks? Frazzled, frustrated, and nearing her wits end. The entire family was looking forward to the wedding, to see the happy couple finally tie the knot. Once this stress was over, they could get back to a normal life. Well, as normal as their rag tag group could get anyway.

Rose fidgeted with the strap of her booster seat. “Hurry Juggie hurry! Mommy’s gonna blow your head off soon!”

“You’ve got that right, kid.”

“JUGHEAD!”

“I’m going! I’m going!”

With thirty minutes to spare, Betty came barging into the dressing room with the rings in her grasp. But when she caught sight of Cheryl she forgot to breath. Her cousin looked a vision in white, draped with lace and diamonds Veronica had offered to let her borrow for the special day. Never much one for tradition, she had outright refused to wear anything old or blue. (“It classes with my colors, Betty! I won’t do it!”)

“Oh Cher. You look so beautiful.” Her shoulders relaxed and she pulled her cousin in for a tight hug. Tears threatened to trickle out of her eyes, but she took a deep breath and pushed them back as far as she could. There would be time to sit around and cry later, after she had gotten married.

“I know I do. Which I owe you, Veronica, and mostly God for my natural beauty, a thank you for. Today wouldn’t be happening if you hadn’t agreed to be my bitch. Listen up because I’ll only say it once and I’ll deny that it ever happened after this moment: Thank you.”

Veronica laughed for beside them. Even in an ugly red dress Mrs. Lodge-Andrews looked exquisite. Betty tried not to be too self conscious about her appearance. “I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me. I love you girls. Let’s go have a wedding. Is everything ready?”

Jellybean nodded, holding tightly to Rose’s hands so she wouldn’t get distracted and run off. It hadn’t been Jughead’s finest idea to feed her a few tubes of Pixie Stixs to make sure she made it through the wedding. Sure, she wasn’t tired yet, but they were all having a hard time containing her excitement as she threatened to bounce out of her dress and around the walls. The rose petals in her pretty white basket, tied with a deep red bow, nearly spilled out as her little hands shook.

“You ready to go Rose Bug?” Jellybean asked.

“Yeah yeah! Auntie Cheryl’s gonna get married! Yay!”

Waiting at the end of the red carpet was Toni, more interested in watching Cheryl arrive than being a part of the showmanship. She’d (half begrudgingly) put on her own pretty white dress. It was short, tea length, with lace to match her wife’s and a crown of roses had been braided into her pink hair. 

Jug met Betty in front of the aisle, offering her his arm with a wink. “Fancy meeting you here, Betts.”

“Oh please,” she rolled her eyes but it was impossible to hide the smile. All her stress over this day was for something beautiful - a moment of pure joy for her favorite cousin. “Walk me down the aisle?”

“Of course.”

When Cheryl made her grand entrance, Betty watched the tears slowly fall down Toni’s cheeks. She grabbed her wife’s hands tightly and whispered something she couldn't quite catch. It was better that way. A secret for the newlyweds. Whatever it was, Cheryl didn’t stop smiling through the entire ceremony. There wasn’t a dry eye in the room as they exchanged their vows. Betty could hardly contain her happiness for them.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Everyone cheered. Rose picked up her basket of flowers and tossed whatever was left on her aunts. There was a thundering off applause. Bubbles flew threw the air as the couple exited the ceremony scene to prepare for their reception. In true Cheryl fashion, there was an intense photo shoot for all the wedding party. She insisted upon perfection, and, fearing her wrath, the photographer followed her instructions carefully.

They could hardly keep track of Rose as she ran around the open field, picking up small dandelions to keep her distracted. Jellybean, ever the patient aunt, sat on the bench beside the little girl and taught her how to braid flowers into crowns.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Betty asked gently, gesturing to the flower crown now on her daughter’s head. “It’s really good.”

Jellybean shrugged off the praise. “You’ll never believe it, but Jughead taught me. He’s a man of many hidden talents.”

“Oh really? I feel like I’m going to be learning things about him for the rest of my life.”

“Isn’t that how it’s supposed to be though? Everyday you learn another reason why you fell in love with someone. Each day is like...something new. If it’s the same thing wouldn’t it get dull? Hard to be with that person if things get stale, at least in my opinion. Yeah, my brother has a lot of secrets, but if anyone is going to get him to open up, I’m sure it’ll be you. He doesn’t tell many people about the murder charge. So you’re already special.”

Betty sat beside her, pulling little Rose into her lap. “You’re really wise for someone so young Jellybean.”

“Thanks, it’s all the trauma.” She laughed and shook her head. “I’m kidding. Mostly. I think I might minor in philosophy though. Then everytime Jughead opens his stupid mouth I can throw his fancy shit right back at him.”

“Spoken like a true younger sister.”

Ever since the trial, Betty hadn’t heard from Polly. No doubt Jason was still fuming at the loss of the only bargaining chip he had. She wondered if she would ever hear from her again. At least Alice had finally stepped up to the plate and did she ever try her best to prove she deserved to be called “grandma”, even offering the make the three hour drive to Riverdale whenever they needed a babysitter for date night.

It was hard sometimes, thinking about her failed and ruined relationship with Polly. There was always this unspoken promise between them growing up that they would stay together, no matter what obstacles were thrown in their faces. She wondered when on Earth that whisper had been forgotten. But Betty didn’t need Polly, or even her father, because now there was a brand new family by her side, dedicated to helping her grow into the person she had always dreamed to be. 

There were some days she couldn’t help but miss the things she once had, but the world she left in New York had been stifling. At birth she had been presented a cookie cutter mold to fit into. When it didn’t work, her mother would push and shove and break to get her to fit into it. The Coopers craved perfection, but the Joneses? Well they liked life a little truer to form - messy.

“How are my three favorite girls doing?” Jughead asked as he approached. The bridesmen side of the wedding had finally finished up their pictures.

“I’ll be better the sooner I can get out of this fugly dress,” JB grumbled.

Rose jumped up and threw herself into his arms, putting the dandelion crown they had just finished on his head. It was a little clunky, but sweet. “We made flower hats! This one is for Juggie!” She giggled and gave him a kiss. “Can we go have cake now?”

“Trust me that’s what I was just thinking about too. Cheryl’s given us the okay to head out to the reception while her and Toni do….something.”

JB whistled, “Consummation at the park. Kinky.”

“What’s a kinky?” Rose asked with wide eyes.

Jughead shot his sister a look to quit while she was ahead. “A hair texture. But you shouldn’t say it a lot. Or ever. Let’s go with say it never and I’ll let you have an extra piece of cake at the reception?”

“I’m sorry, you will?” Betty raised an eyebrow.

“Come on, Betts. This is a hostage negotiation. We need to bring in the big guns. Like cake. Kids listen to cake.”

Rose nodded. “Uh huh, I like cake.”

Once Betty had finally agreed to their terms (an extra slice of cake but only if she shared it with Jughead), they were quickly escorted back into the Whyte Wyrm. The party was in full swing already. Kevin had the alcohol flowing, despite how much the open bar concept killed Jug, and Archie and the Pussycats made sure the music never stopped. They took their places on stage, where the wedding party was sitting. The pole had been decorated in a haphazard attempt at hiding it. Toni swore that if she caught any of the boys daring to strip at her wedding there would be hell to pay.

Honestly, she was pretty proud of how well everything had come together. Late last night Veronica, Josie, and Betty had gotten started on the decorations. The club was much more expansive than it seemed on the outside, especially when the pool tables were moved out of the way to make room for a dining area. Pretty reds and golds were draped across the room. Cheryl’s budget had not limited her class, especially when Veronica got her party planning hands on a theme.

“You did a good job with all this,” Jughead praised his wife, taking her hand under the table. Rose was off with Jellybean again, dancing to a spunky upbeat song from the Top 40.

“It wasn’t just me. I had a lot of help. But I’m glad it all came out as beautiful as this. Cheryl deserves this, don’t you think?”

“I agree. So does Toni. After everything she’s done for me I’m glad I could give her a place to have the happiest day of her life at.”

Betty nodded and let a comfortable pause settle between them. She curled in close to his side. “I’ve been thinking that maybe we could do something like this for us one day. I liked our courthouse wedding, very us, but it might be nice to one day put on some sort of fancy show for everyone? Or, I guess, for us.”

“If that’s something you want, Betts. We could do it as a vow renewal, you know? One year, five year, hell I’d marry you every year until we’re old and gray if you wanted me too.”

“What if I wanted to marry you every year until we die? I don’t think a little arthritis could keep me off of you.”

“Then consider it done,” he leaned down and kissed her sweetly, squeezing her hand. She definitely wanted more, but there was a loud cough that pulled them apart.

“Separate love birds, this wedding is mine. You had your chance at a massive reception and you settled for courthouse casual,” Cheryl was holding Toni’s hand tightly. Betty noticed that both of the brides were missing a few parts of their floral headpieces but decided against mentioning it.

Jughead rolled his eyes, “Sorry, sorry, didn’t realize there was a monopoly on happy relationships. Only one per wedding?”

“You know it Jones,” Toni laughed and took her seat beside him.

The reception was a fantasy straight from Cheryl’s mind. The cake was massive, and, much to Betty’s surprise, completely absent of razor blades. Everyone cried when the couple shared their first dance as newlyweds. Once the dance floor was open to all, Rose cut in between Betty and Jughead, demanding she be part of the fun too. They humored her, and Jug even took her on a few spins of her own - at least until she got too dizzy and had to go sit in Grandpa’s lap.

As the couple set off to their honeymoon, Betty assuring them that the clean up was in good hands, the party died down and only the core few were left to help put the Whyte Wyrm back in order. Rose was asleep on the couch in Jughead’s back office, having crashed after her second bite of cake. Veronica and Archie left first, and then Kevin not far behind. One by one until it was just Betty and her happy little family at the bar her husband owned. It felt surreal to be here like this when not too long ago she had stepped foot through those doors an anxious mess of energy, just begging to have a job so she could support her little girl. There were no more worries about that though. She had more of a family now than she ever had her entire life growing up.

“What are you thinking about?” Jughead asked. He had just finished taking out the trash, suit jacket slung over the back of a barstool and bow tie undone, hanging around his neck. Maybe it was just her, but he looked the picture of perfection.

“Just you. And me. Us. This bar. Everything, I guess. How so much has changed for the better because I got so desperate for money I thought the only place that would take me was the strip club my cousin worked at.”

He took the broom from her hands, setting it aside and letting her grasp him instead. “What can I say? Glitter really brings people together.”

Betty smiled. “I remember when I first looked at you I was shocked. I couldn’t fathom how you were the guy everyone kept talking about. I thought you were going to be some old man, not a James Dean who would sweep me off my feet. You smelt like cigarettes and sex and Cheryl couldn’t stop teasing me because even though I didn’t see it, I wanted you right then and there.”

“What can I say? I’m irresistible. Said no one ever except you. But I appreciate the ego boost. I didn’t expect you to actually let me take you on a date. Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you did, but I was surprised.”

“Less or more surprised then when you found out I had a kid?”

“Less, but I’m glad you do. I love Rose and I always wanted kids I just...well I never thought anyone would want to have them with me. Family has always been something I dreamed of, so the thought I wouldn’t get my own always kind of stung. And now? I’ve got a beautiful wife and a beautiful daughter. All thanks to a little smoke and glitter.”

Betty rolled her eyes and kissed him soundly. “I love you, bad poetry lines and all.”

“I love you too, Betty Jones.”

They heard the familiar tired noise of a child having just woken up from a nap. Rose stumbled out, clutching the pillow tightly, her little pigtails all a mess and her flower girl dress still barely on. She walked towards her mother, holding her leg tightly until she was picked up.

“Go home. Sleepy.”

“Yeah, baby. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Chapter 22: Epilogue: Virginia Jane Jones


	22. Epilogue: Virginia Jane Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important tags: Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't very long but I don't think it needed to be. this is a wrap up of the longest thing I've worked on. I just wanted to take a minute and say thank you to every single person who's read/commented/liked/reblogged this fic. I can't exactly explain to you how much it has meant to me to wake up and be tagged on the "favorite stories" lists and things like that. I'm honored and blessed to have been able to put my passion and have it to be happily received. I've had ups and downs with this fic, but it is the longest thing I've ever written, I've ever completed, and I'm proud of it. I'm proud of what I've done and I'm so fucking honored that you have been here alone the way for me. I love and thank each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> This isn't the end. I've had a lot of people request codas and what not so if that is something you're interested in just let me know what you'd like to see in them, like what events.
> 
> Also, there is a fic replacing this one. I've been working super hard on it and it might, honestly and truly, be my favorite thing I've ever written. So keep an eye out for that. (should be publishing it maybe tomorrow or Sunday, depending on what people think).
> 
> But yeah, once again, Thank you<3

When Jughead got Betty’s call, the glass he’d been filling with whiskey shattered on the hardwood floor beneath him. Toni raised an eyebrow curiously only to be answered with a kiss to her forehead by her over excited boss. Fumbling with his keys, he made a phone call to the Ballet Academy that he was coming early to pick his daughters up. They congratulated him and promised to have Rose and Sylvia ready for pick up.

Bzzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. Text messages from Alice, Veronica, and Cheryl all flashed on his screen. There were varying degrees of frustration, but all questioning how much longer he was going to be. His favorite was Cheryl’s, a lovely unveiled threat to rip his fingers off one by one if he didn’t arrive within the next twenty minutes.

With the parking lot nearly empty, he made quick work of gathering both of his girls. Rosie Juliet Jones, now ten years old, had her hair pulled into a high bun, tutu still proudly around her waist. She was buzzing with excitement. Sylvia June Jones, a curious five year old, was much calmer, playing with the strings of her little slippers. Her dirty blonde hair had fallen out halfway through her beginners ballet class and she hadn’t bothered to tie it back up. They each greated their father with a big hug before piling into the truck. Ever the dutiful big sister, Rose helped strap her squirming younger sibling into the carseat before giving her dad a quick thumbs up. He drove as quickly as he could, weaving in and out of traffic. 

“Daddy, why are we at the hope-si-tal?” Sylvia asked with wide green eyes. She was nearly the carbon copy of her mother. There were more than a few times they’d caught her trying to sneak out the dog door just so she could go play in the grass. 

“Because, Silly,” Rose laughed. “Mom’s having a baby, remember?”

Sylvia gasped and clapped her hands. “Imma be the big sister!”

“Nuh uh that’s still me. I’m the biggest sister, you’re the middle sister, and Virginia is going to be the littlest sister.”

“But I wanna be the biggest!”

“We can argue about who’s the biggest sister after we meet the littlest one okay? But Mommy really needs us there right now so we have to move quick.” Jughead sighed and set the car in park and removed his children from the back seat. His five year old hated being carried. Her little voice protested it the entire way into the sterile building.

Rose made a face. “It smell like bleach in here.”

“Well, that’s probably because they bleach things to keep them clean. Now be good or I’m going to tell Uncle Archie to sit on you,” he ignored her cry of outrage, spotting a nurse and waving her over. “Hi. My name’s Jughead Jones and my wife is in labor. Her name’s Elizabeth, what room is she in?”

With the nurse’s directions, the small family unit made their way quickly to where the rest were waiting. Archie and Veronica were already there, holding their new baby boy, Wyatt, swaddled in a blanket so expensive it had been imported. Rose didn’t care about much once she caught sight of her grandfather relaxed in a chair. She rushed over and threw her arms around him.

“Grandpa, you made it!”

“Oof!” he laughed, catching her in his arms. “Yeah, I did. Wouldn’t want to miss little Ginny being born. I think your mother would have killed me.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes. “Not if I got to it first. Bartender, escort yourself into the room before your wife blows her head off. Mama Cooper is barely keeping her calm.”

With a salute and the promise Rose and Sylvia would be well taken care of, Jughead made his way inside the room. Betty was lying on the bed, sweaty, screaming, and red faced. When she caught sight of her husband, she burst into tears.

“Jug, you made it. You made it, I told mom you would.”

Alice sighed and held her daughter’s hand a little tighter. “I had no doubt he would. But you know how hard those girls of yours are to wangle. I’m surprised you got them together so quickly.”

“It’s a talent, Alice, what can I say?” He sat beside Betty, taking her older hand and brushing away the hair stuck to her forehead. She relaxed into his touch and opened her mouth wordlessly for an ice cube. “I’m right here, babe. You knew I wouldn’t miss this for the world. I can’t wait to meet our baby girl.”

She giggled. “Do you think we’ll ever have a boy?”

“Probably not. God’s karmic way of making sure there’s not a Forsythe the fourth. By the way, JB says her girlfriend and her are on their way now. I’m not sure if they’ll make it but they’ll at least get to meet her.”

“She didn’t have to come. I mean, we have one of these things every five years, right? She can make the next one.” Her laugh was cut off by a high whimper and the nurse asking her to push.

The delivery went smoothly, everyone impressed with how beautifully she handled it. Betty chalked it all up to practice. Rose had been an easy one to pop out, but Sylvia, ever the lazy little girl, had been perfectly content to stay where she was. After an induced 48 hour delivery, Jughead suspected his wife could do anything she put her mind to.

Four hours later and little Virginia Jane Jones had arrived, greeting the world with a loud scream and a thrash in the doctor’s arms. Betty cried and maybe so did Jughead. Ginny was a little smaller than her other two babies were, a little quieter too. She didn’t make much of a fuss, just reached out for her mother with chubby cheeks and a wide open mouth. Jughead laughed when he caught sight of her light blonde curls and looked down at those familiar baby blues.

“She’s perfect,” Betty whispered, helping her to latch on. “Absolutely perfect.”

“Yeah she is.”

With as much fanfare as one could coming into a hospital room, Cheryl made her entrance. “Alright, where’s my new niece?”

The blonde laughed and held out her daughter. “You get to meet your Auntie Cherry now, little one. She’s going to spoil you like crazy.”

“You’ve got that right. I spoil all my Jones girls.” Cheryl held the baby tight, smiling down and pinching her chubby little cheeks. “Oh you might be the cutest one. Don’t tell your sisters I said that though.”

“Where are the girls?” Jughead asked, looking around for any sign of those two little heads.

“Ginger the Clown and Daddy Jones took them to get a snack from the vending machine to keep them quiet. Silly was trying to stage a protest because Jughead hadn’t stopped at Pop’s on the way over. Veronica went to go get them, so I’m sure they’ll be in soon. But until then, I get you all to myself little one.”

Betty smiled and rubbed Cheryl’s arm. “Just think. You get one of your own really soon. I’m so excited for you Cher.”

Toni and Cheryl had gone back and forth for a long time about how they wanted a baby. They’d decided after the wedding that it was something they wanted, but were just now getting around to it. Finally, they’d settled on adoption. Toni said she remembered how it felt to be unwanted by her family, and those were sentiments Cheryl could understand. After months and months of searching and scouting, they’d met a little boy named Anthony. He was two years old, an excited spitfire of a little boy who Cheryl had fallen in love with immediately. The papers were being processed and in just a few weeks they would get to bring him home forever.

“Me too,” she answered, kissing Ginny’s head before giving her back to Betty. “I’m proud of both of us too. We’ve come a long way from New York.”

“Yeah, yeah we have.”

Betty looked at her husband with a smile, offering him another turn at holding their daughter. He was enthralled with how little her hands were. His second baby and he could hardly get enough of it. Almost as if on cue, their other girls came running in, followed by the rest of the family.

“She looks just like you,” Veronica commented. “You Coopers have some strong genes.”

“Pretty blue eyes like Juggie, though,” Betty smiled.

Sylvia and Rose took turns gawking at the baby, commenting on every little part of her. Rose begged and begged and begged to hold Ginny until finally she was allowed to crawl into the hospital bed with her mother. Gently, Betty guided her, lifting her arm up so the baby’s head was fully supported.

The oldest Jones girl wasn’t the only one who wanted a chance to hold Virginia. She was passed around the room, each person greeting her with a big smile and a warm hug. After the third person, she started to get fussy. By the fifth, she was over it, miserable and crying until finally back in her dad’s arms.

“I can’t believe she already likes you better!” Betty laughed, “I at least thought I’d have another few months of being the favorite before she acted just like the rest of you.”

“Women love the Jones men,” Jughead winked, rocking his new daughter until her eyes were fluttering closed and she was fast asleep.

Sylvia shook her head and gave her mother a tight hug. “Mommy is Silly’s favorite! Daddy’s okay though.”

“Wow. Thanks for the vote of love.”

Once things had finally died down, both the girls fast asleep on the crappy old couch and only a few stragglers coming in after their Whyte Wyrm shift to say hello, Betty held Ginny close. She spotted a few freckles along her tiny nose. Just like Daddy. Jughead spotted her smiling, rubbing his tired eyes.

“What're you thinking about?”

“The same thing I’m always thinking about. You. Us. This. Mostly, how much I love you.”

Jughead smiled, leaning over to kiss his wife soundly. “I love you too baby. Forever.”

“Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @tory-b


End file.
